SEX TOY
by beckyabc2
Summary: Edward es Modelo de ropa interior y Juguete Sexual. Alice lo contrata para el cumpleaños de Bella, la atracción es instantánea. Ella descubre que el su nuevo juguete. Ahora Edward tiene una nueva ama que complacer… TRADUCCIÓN
1. BIRTHDAY SURPRISE

Primero que nada como ya saben los personajes le son de s. meyer, y la historia a **Oriana de la Rose, **yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

HOLAAAAAAAAAAA AQUI ANDO DE REGRESO, DANDO LATA, PERO AHORA CON UNA TRADUCCION QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE, ES MI PRIMER TRADUCCION OJALA ME QUEDE BIEN Y LES GUSTE CHICAS!!!, LA IDEA ORIGINAL ES DE **"Orina de la Rose" **, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SUMMARY Y EL PRIMER CAPITULO.

**Summary.-**Edward Cullen tiene dos trabajos: Modelo de ropa interior y Juguete Sexual. Alice lo contrata para que sea el stripper en la fiesta del cumpleaños numero 20 de Bella, la atracción con el es instantánea. Ella descubre que el es su nuevo juguete. Ahora Edward tiene una nueva amaque complacer…

**SEX TOY**

**BPOV**

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-. Los gritos estallaron tan pronto como abrí la puerta de mi pequeño departamento. Gruñí cuando vi a Rosalie, Alice y Angela salir detrás de mi sillón, y otros muebles.

-Chicas no tenían que haberlo hecho-. Les dije muy seria. Odiaba mi cumpleaños, siempre lo hice, y hoy no era la excepción. A partir de hoy dejaba de ser una adolescente. Ya era una mujer de veinte años en la universidad, en camino de convertirse en una periodista. Mire alrededor de mi transformado departamento, suspire resignada. Debí haber sabido que Alice lo haría a lo grande. Había papel crepe por todas partes, y algunos regalos en la mesa del Café. Un pastel en el mostrador de la cocina, Había algo rosa en cada parte de mi departamento –Velas rosas, servilletas y platos rosas, claveles rosas ¡Todo Rosa!-

-Por fin tienes veinte-. Dijo Rose emocionada- ¿Creo que te tomó suficiente tiempo no?

Me reí. –No puedo evitarlo, si soy mas joven que ustedes por un par de meses.

¿Por qué parece que Pepto-Bismol vomitó en mi departamento?-

-Hora de lo regalos- Dijo Angela cuando Rose ignoro mi pregunta.

-Yo primero.

Suspire. -Pensé que el pastel venía antes que los regalos-

-No por aquí, ahora ábrelos-. Ordenó Alice juguetonamente. –El mío es el último.

Rose me obligo sentarme en el sillón, mientras que ellas se sentaban a mi lado con impaciencia. Tome una respiración profunda, agarre el regalo de Angela, traté por lo menos de estar emocionada, después de todo, ya habían comprado mis regalos y adornado el departamento. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Comencé a desenvolver el regalo.

-¡Oh Bella, Vamos!-. Me apresuro Alice.- Juro que nunca había visto alguien de tu edad desenvolver un regalo. ¡Solo rompe la maldita cosa!

Le di una mueca juguetona y seguí con cuidado abriendo el regalo, quite la cinta de forma que el papel no se rompiera.

-Gracias Angela-. Le dije sinceramente. Para ser honesta estaba complacida por su regalo. Era un lindo top azul obscuro que parecía algo que una modelo podría vestir. No quería pensar cuanto le había costado.

-Es hermoso, gracias-. Le di un abrazo fuerte, antes de pasar al regalo de Rosalie.

-Estos dos son de mi parte-. Comenzó Rose, dándome los dos últimos regalos con una envoltura muy colorida. Su sonrisa maliciosa me dijo que no serian tan inocentes como el de Angela. De repente temí abrir el regalo envuelto en color rojo. Sabia que me arrepentiría tan rápido como lo abriera. Rápido, pero con cuidado abrí los regalos.

Lo vi con curiosidad, era algo en forma de cilindro hecho con algún tipo de plástico, era como dos pulgadas de ancho y seis o siete de largo.

-Lo compre nuevo, ¡Claro!- Rose me dijo-. Lo saque de la caja, para que no puedas regresarlo.

_No tengo idea de lo que es_, pensé amargamente. Lo gire en mis manos, tratando de averiguar que era, de repente comenzó a vibrar en mis manos, grite y deje caer esa cosa como si fuera un hierro caliente, callo en mi regazo y lo patee rápidamente.

Alice y Rosalie comenzaron a reírse mientras que Angela rio tímidamente, me gire para verlas enojada.

-Honestamente Bella-. Me dijo Alice mientras se agachaba para recoger esa maldita cosa. -Es solo un vibrador.

-Creí que tal vez tú quisieras…liberar tu frustración- dijo que tú no tienes novio, que te ayude con eso.

-Ella fue muy considerada, ya sabes-. Dijo Angela, ¡Oh no!, ella también, ¿Todas mis amigas son más sabios que yo, en cuanto ese tipo de cosas?

-Te sorprenderías que puedes tener, usando el vibrador.

-¡Wow Angela!-. Vitoreo Rose y le dio un codazo juguetonamente en las costillas. Ella se sonrojó, casi tan fuertemente como yo.

-¡Oh Dios!-. Murmure ocultando mi rostro entre mis manos, estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza. Seguramente esto era como estar en el infierno.

-No olvides mi otro Regalo-. Dijo Rose.

Rechine mis dientes y cautelosamente abrí el otro regalo de Rosalie, esperando que no fuera otro vibrador o una cosa peor. Pero solo era un recipiente con una etiqueta que decía _"Limpiador de Juguetes"_, me sonroje aun mas, si es que eso era posible. Estaba segura que nunca volvería a la normalidad, mi cara siempre estaría rosa.

Después mire curiosamente a Alice - ¿Dónde esta tu regalo?-. Pregunté sin darme cuenta, me sentí culpable, ¿Y si ella no había tenido dinero para comprarme un regalo? Pero eso era estúpido Alice, era la persona mas rica que conozco, gasta el dinero tan fácilmente como respira, pero ¿Y si no había tenido tiempo?…

Sin embargo Alice me sonrió ampliamente y se movió con emoción en su asiento.

-Estará aquí en unos aseguró.

-¿Recuerdas cuándo te dije que te daría el mejor regalo de todos? Me lo podrás agradecer después.

Justo cuando ella termino de hablar, la sirena de la policía se escucho afuera, brinque en mi asiento y me apresure a llegar a la puerta que da a mi balcón. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Solo había un coche, que no parecía un carro de policía. Solo era un carro blanco, sonando las sirenas desde adentro, quizás alguien había tratado de entrara a un departamento y la policía venia a checar.

Pero eso no explica el Dios que salió del coche.

**EPOV**

-------------------------------------------UNAS HORAS ANTES ESA NOCHE------------------------------------------

-Tienes una fiesta de cumpleaños esta noche y tienes que ir- dijo Emmett-. De Policía.

Asentí. Así que querían un Oficial de Policía que entrara y detuviera a la cumpleañera… o cumpleañero, me estremecí con ese ultimo pensamiento, tengo reglas personales que nunca rompo 1) Nunca nada con un menor de edad, 2) Nada remotamente Homosexual. Sabía que Emmett no me daría un trabajo con el que no estuviera de acuerdo, ha sido mi jefe por tres años y siempre ha sido considerado conmigo.

-¿Es solo un contrato?é mientras buscaba a través de mi armario el uniforme de Policía.- ¿Nada mas tarde?

-Tú estarás con Bella Swan por veinte días. Ya revisé sus antecedentes y no hay nada, ella esta tan limpio como un silbido.

-¿Cuánto cobraste?

-Veintidós mil-. Arque una ceja.

-Es un poco bajo el precio ¿No crees?

-Creo que te gustara la chica-. Respondió Emmett con una sonrisa.

-La mujer me dio una foto de ella, aquí esta-. Me entrego una pequeña fotografía. La tome, con la intención de echarle un vistazo rápido, pero mis ojos se mantuvieron inmóviles, la chica de la foto parecía que tenía alrededor de diecinueve años. Era solo una toma de la cara por lo que no pude ver su cuerpo, era bonita – _Tenia que admitirlo_-, sus ojos chocolates sonreían a la foto, tenia el cabello castaño largo y ondulado alrededor de su cara.

-¿La mujer?-. Repetí sus palabras.

-Su nombre es Alice…Alice Caldier, creo-. Dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo, hasta que saco un sobre.- Saque mi parte, pero aquí esta tu paga por el próximo trabajo. Ella pago por los veinte días en el paraíso de Bella Swan-

Me asomé en el sobre y conté diecinueve mil dólares, Emmett me sonrío abiertamente y me dijo –Es el cumpleaños numero veinte de la chica-.

Estábamos en mi departamento como siempre, discutiendo acerca de mis próximas tareas, mire mi reloj tenia media hora para estar ahí. Hoy era la primera noche, de veinte días. La primera noche de mi esclavitud con Bella Swan.

Emmett se fue, así que pude alistarme en privado, me puse aceite en mi pecho y los brazos, y me puse el estándar G (Estándar que utiliza la policía) antes de poner la cadena del uniforme, cuando salga del trabajo, como suelo llamarlo, siempre pongo atención a los pequeños detalles, hace que tenga mejores tips. Me fui en el carro blanco que Emmett me dejaba usar para este tipo de contratos. Sujeté la dirección en la mano izquierda mientras manejaba con la derecha, mirando hacia abajo cada ciertas cuadras. Esta noche Los Angeles estaba especialmente concurrido, tuve que desviarme más de una vez para evitar ser golpeado por un conductor borracho.

Prendí la sirena en cuanto me puse sobre la calle correcta esperando no llamar la atención de la policía, para que no me detuviera por suplantación de un Oficial. Me estacioné a lado del edificio de departamentos, apagando las sirenas. Emmett una vez me comentó que las sirenas son un buen toque en esto. Salí del carro y puse mi mano en la pistola descargada que se encontraba en la funda de mi cintura.

Creo que vi algo moverse en el balcón del tercer piso, pero lo ignore. Este edificio es uno de esas antiguas construcciones que no tienen timbre.

Antes de tocar la puerta, tome una fuerte respiración preparándome. En este corto tiempo escuche la voz de mujeres del otro lado.

-¿Tú me conseguiste un stripper para mi cumpleaños?-. Grito una chica. -¡Alice!

-El estará aquí en cualquier momento, así que baja la voz-. Dijo otra voz. –Te gustara no te preocupes-

-Alice, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

_Esa chica seguramente es Bella_, pensé con una sonrisa. Ella no sonaba como el tipo de chica que disfruta viendo los shows de strippers. Iba ser entretenido como funcionaba esto.

Esperaba que la puerta no tuviera seguro…o quizás debería desear que este cerrada, eso podría hacer la entrada mas impresionante, entonces me opuse a esa idea, si estuviera cerrada y tiro la puerta, tendría que pagar por los daños.

Tome la pistola descargada de la funda giré la perilla y dispare.

-¡Todas las personas al piso!-. Grite- ¡Esta es la Policía!

Vi a cuatro chicas tiradas en el piso, con las manos en la cabeza, tratando de protegerse a si mismas. Como simplemente no podía disparar con esta pistola vacía, sostuve el arma en mi mano.

Una de las chicas alzo la cabeza, para mirarme.

-¡Dije con la cabeza en el piso!-. Ordené.

Mire hacia la mesa del café, donde había un vibrador abierto y papel en envoltura arrugado. Sonreí satisfecho ¿Así que era el cumpleaños de la chica?

-¿Dónde esta Bella Swan?-. Use un tono suave.

-Es ella-. La chica Rubia señaló a la morena, que estaba temblando debajo de sus brazos.

-¡Cállate Rose!-. Gritó ella.

Agarre un puñado de su cabello y levante su cabeza suavemente.

-Levántate y haz lo que te digo-. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente, me miro con miedo, me sorprendí por la profundidad de su mirada. Ella luchó por ponerse de pie, pero tropezó y cayó sobre mi pecho, se enrojeció fuertemente y le sonreí.

-Atacar a un Policía-. Comencé poniéndola en la silla de respaldo duro, que estaba en la esquina.

-Eso es una ofensa seria Señorita Swan, me temo que tendré que tomarla en custodia.

Lleve la silla a mitad de la sala cuando se sentó en ella, sus manos se aferraron a la silla temiendo por su vida.

-Voy a tenerte que castigarte y enseñarte algunos modales.

-Wow Bella-. Las chicas gritaron alrededor de ella por mi broma. Risitas nerviosas y gritos se escuchaban alrededor del cuarto.

-Alice ¡Te voy a matar!-. Gruñó Bella.

Me puse detrás de ella, espose sus muñecas estrechamente.

-Nadie te va a salvar ahora-. Le dije con mi voz baja y peligrosa.

-Estas completamente a mi merced, para hacer lo que yo quiera-. Un coro de gritos y silbidos vinieron de las chicas. Trace el cañón de mi pistola en el interior de su muslo, vi que tembló cuando presione en la costura de sus jeans entre sus piernas.

**BPOV**

Alice va a estar muerta después de esta noche.

Pero Dios, el era el hombre mas sexi y caliente que he visto en mi vida. Pude sentir el frio mental a través de mis jeans y bragas cuando lo presiono de nuevo contra mi centro, le dio una vuelta a la pistola en su mano, como un famoso pistolero del salvaje oeste y la puso de nuevo en su funda, puso la música que tenia en su Ipod que estaba conectado a un set de pequeñas bocinas.

Ascendió hasta llegar a su corbata y la aflojo lentamente trazando el camino hacia abajo y sacándola de el, mi respiración se convierto en nada, no respiraba, parecía que corrí cinco millas, puso la corbata azul alrededor de mi hombros, colgó su mano debajo de la copa de mi pecho. Aunque solo fue un simple toque pude sentir el calor de su mano atreves de mi blusa y brasier. Me quede con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

Las chicas estaban alrededor gritando como si las estuvieran asesinando.

Satisfecho de la reacción que causo en mi, se erguió y comenzó a desabrocharse rápidamente lo botones de su camisa, dejo a la vista sus pectorales bien trabajador y su abdomen marcado. Casi me desmayo cuando lo vi.

Mis amigas dieron unos gritos ensordecedores, no pude apartar mi mirada descarada de sus músculos ¿Por qué hacia tanto calor de repente aquí?

Se inclino hacia mi y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que mis bragas están mojadas, ¿Cómo este extraño podía hacerme sentir tan jodidamente caliente? El escurrió la corbata bajándola por mis hombros, hasta que estuvo en mi cadera. Tiro la corbata, haciendo que levantara mi cadera para encontrarme con el, presiono su pelvis dentro de mi, moviéndose en pequeños círculos, gemí y mordí mi labio disfrutando de la sensación.

-Has sido una chica mala, Bella-. Susurro en mi oído con una voz que literalmente goteaba sexo.-Yo, solo soy el hombre que te va a castigar. Y te castigare, tu estarás gritando por misericordia cuando acabe contigo.

-¡Oh Dios!-. Se escapo de mi boca, antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

-Si eres buena y te comportas, quizás te deje ir, después de que termine de castigarte ¿Entendiste?

-S…s..si- Tartamudeé, mi voz sonó pequeña y aterrorizada, forcejé una vez mas contra las esposas que tenia en mi muñeca, fue inútil, estaba atrapada ante este hombre sin camisa que estaba apunto de hacerme quien-sabe-que. Mi corazón comenzó a latirme fuertemente.

-¿Si, qué?-. Su voz estaba llena de autoridad.

-Si, s..s..Señor-. Chille temblando.

El sonrió. –Bueno Bella, tengo un presentimiento, de que vas a ser muy…muy sensible y despacio.

La forma en que lo dijo hizo que mis piernas se me pusieran débiles y sentí como si tuviera mariposas en el estomago. Si hubiera estado parada, mis piernas me hubieran fallado. Alice y Rosalie estaban gritando tanto a mí como al stripper que estaba enfrente de mí, estaba completamente roja tanto por la pena como también por la excitación. Me odiaba en este momento. ¡Estaba enferma! ¿Cómo podía dejar que este…Stripper…me hiciera sentir tan excitada?

Lentamente se quito el sombrero de policía, poniéndomelo a mí, permitiendo que su mano rozara suavemente mi mejilla, mandando chispas directamente a mi centro. Su mano bajo a la parte de arriba de mi blusa, jugando con mí escote, antes de comenzar a bajarlo jadee y luche una vez más.

-De nada sirve luchar-. Ronroneo en mi odio.

-Eres mía ahora-. Se quito el cinturón de la pistola que estaba alrededor de su cintura, lo puso con cuidado en el piso, a lado de mi silla. Vi cada uno de sus movimientos, incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Se enderezo y entonces lentamente desabrocho su pantalón azul marino. Observé como sus dedos bajaron su cremallera exponiendo su piel firme y engrasada.

Por ahora estaba jadeando en la silla, mi pecho estaba agitado, pero trate de esconderlo tomando respiraciones mas profundas para calmarme. Los gritos de los mujeres crecieron en el momento que el se quito lentamente la cremallera. Note que no tenía zapatos ni calcetines, ¿Cuándo se deshizo de ellos?

Se quitó rápidamente los pantalones, estaba agradecida que no fuera del tipo de stripper que literalmente rasgan sus pantalones. Siempre he pensado que es demasiado….Hollywood.

Tan pronto como sus pantalones dejaron su cuerpo, los gritos casi me ensordecieron. Pensé que me desmaye por un momento, empecé a sudar en mis axilas, eso no era una buena señal. Mi mente dejo de trabajar en cuanto lo vi, completamente desnudo, excepto por esa pequeña pieza negra. ¡Dios mío! Puedo decir que solo de verlo era mas largo de lo normal, lanzo sus pantalones a un lado y vi como Angela salto por ellos.

¡No la podía culpar, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si no estuviera esposada!

Sus labios se curvaron en una peligrosa media sonrisa cuando poso sus ojos en mí, disfrutando verme retorciéndome. Mis jadeos crecieron conforme mas me veía, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar del lado derecho de mi silla, se movía como gato de selva, con poder y gracia, moviendo ligeramente sus hombros y caderas seductoramente, dando vueltas, me di cuenta que el sabia exactamente como hacerme mojar.

Mirándome, corrió sus manos por su pecho lentamente, estaba indefensa de hacer cualquier cosa para detenerlo pero yo seguía luchando con esta maldita silla. No podía decir si iba a matar o besar a Alice cuando esto terminara, después se puso detrás de mí y no pude verlo.

De repente mi corazón se acelero, fue mucho peor la expectación cuando no pude verlo, sentí como unos dedos acariciaban mi cabello y luego mi cuello. Sentí unos labios que se presionaban en el área de debajo de mi oído, jadee y gemí.

-Sabia que eras una niña traviesa-. El murmuró sexymente en mi oído, solo podía escucharlo yo. –Me gustan las niñas malas.

Pensar racionalmente era imposible. Tuve que enfocarme en recordar respirar, una parte dentro de mí quería decirle que no era chica mala. Yo era la matada que se sentaba hasta enfrente en el salón y tenia buenas calificaciones, era la que nunca se metía en problemas o bebía hasta ponerse tonta.

Se movió a mi izquierda y lo pude ver de nuevo con esa pequeña tanga negra que muy apenas cubría su pene.

¡Oh Dios, lo tenia tan duro!

Esta vez, estaba segura que me desmayaría.

Se subió a mi silla, poniéndose a horcadas mía pero poniendo todo su peso restante en mis piernas. Rose y Alice estaban muy metidas en los gritos, por tanto Angela, podría decir ella la que gritó.

-¡Bella!- gritaba-. Wow.

El sonrió descaradamente, luche de nuevo con el, resistiéndome. Se levanto sobre sus rodillas entonces tuve mirar hacia arriba para ver su cara. ¡Oh Dios! Maldición olía absolutamente pecaminoso. Presionó su erección contra mi estomago, casi saliéndose de esa pequeñita cosita negra que lo protegía, luego se corrió hacia arriba y abajo en mi vientre, haciendo hacia arriba mi blusa en el proceso. Sus manos jugaban con la piel expuesta en la parte de atrás arriba de mis jeans. Tuve que retener un gemido.

-¡Ayúdame Alice!- .Le grite cuando el presiono su mano en mi entrepierna.

-Ya te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a decir-. Me gruñó – Eres mía para hacer lo que yo quiera y te va a gustar esto, pequeña señorita humedad-Sonrió satisfecho por mi expresión de shock.

-Si, siento cuan mojada estas y vas a tener un océano ahí antes de que termine contigo.

¡OH DIOS MÍO! Rodé mis ojos para atrás cuando sentí que presiono su cara contra el espacio entre mis pechos, sus manos recorrían de arriba abajo mis muslos, sin tocar mi centro de nuevo.

-Eres mi prisionera ahora, Bella Swan-. El siseo en mi oído, volvió a destrozarme. Esta vez el gemido que estaba creciendo en mi lo deje escapar. Todo mi cuerpo se sentía como gelatina, siguió con sus movimientos sincronizados con la música, lentamente y eróticamente.

Su mirada me observaba hacia abajo, una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en sus labios, mientras que yo luchaba con el, el se levanto en sus rodillas, así que tuve que alzar la mirada.

Sus labios se presionaron fuertemente contra los míos, moviéndose en nuevas y extrañas formas contra mi boca, se comió mis gemidos y me dio una pequeña prueba del sabor de su lengua, sus manos acunaron mis senos los apretó bruscamente antes de que se separara. Respiraba con dificultad y jadeaba. Mis pulmones ardían de ese beso tan largo.

Se bajo de mi cuerpo, dándole besos a mis pechos encima de mi blusa. Una o dos veces sentí el calor de su lengua amortiguado por la blusa. Exhaló aire caliente sobre mis pechos y en mi entrepierna. Grite, chille y luche de nuevo contra las esposas. Después lamio mi entrepierna.

-¡Dios! sintiendo la humedad que salía de mi. El continúo besando mis piernas, el interior de mis muslos, antes de regresar.

-El no te ayudara, lo sabes ¿No?, eres mía para castigarte-. Dijo dándome un beso muy profundo. Los gritos comenzaron a lastimar mis oídos, acuno mi cara entre sus manos, su trasero desnudo estaba sentado ligeramente en mis piernas, cuando tomo el mando de mi boca con la suya. Su lengua danzaba con la mía sensualmente, le regrese el beso, no podía hacer nada, mas que dejar que mi cuerpo me guiara, estaba segura que estaba muy roja en este momento.

-Pruébame Bella-. Me ordeno- Prueba en cualquier parte que quieras.

Me miro a los ojos, note como brillaban sus ojos verdes sobrenaturales, eran diferentes a cualquiera que haya visto, me sonroje en de doce diferentes todos entre rosa y rojo.

-¿Q…q…Qué?-. Balbuce como idiota.

-Pruébame-. Dijo mientras me sonreía.

Estaba completamente claro lo que el quería decir, pero yo no pude actuar, estaba congelada en la silla.

Lentamente movió mi cabeza hacia su pecho, titubeante me incline hacia delante ligeramente, lamiendo su pecho, rozando su pezón.

-¡Wooow!-. Estalló en mi oído.

Me sonroje y me tire hacia atrás, pero maldición, el sabia tan bien. Me pregunte que se habría puesto en el cuerpo antes de venir aquí porque sabía más rico que cualquier cosa que había probado antes.

-Entonces hay un diablo dentro del ángel-. Ronroneó, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Me sonroje aun mas y baje la mirada, me hizo gemir de nuevo soplando aire caliente en el pliegue de mis jeans, ahora estaba jadeando e inclinándome en la silla.

Después de un tiempo, decidió que había tenido suficiente. El me dio el más provocativo y sensual baile que jamás había experimentado. Trate de no pensar en el hecho de que es el único baile sensual que me han hecho. Estaba tan excitada que me sentía como una chico puberto caliente. ¡Maldición, era tan bueno!

Después de haberme liberado de las esposas, me levante tratando de no tambalearme con muy mojadas bragas y jeans. ¡Esto fue demasiado embarazoso!

Alice se rio tontamente y me gritó- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Bella!-. Me sonroje, mantuve con cuidado mis piernas juntas cuidando que no se viera el área mojada.

-¿Y adivina qué?-. Continuo.

-¿Qué?-. Dije mal, necesitaba irme a cambiar.

-¡Hay mas!

-¿Mas? ¿De qué estas hablando?-. Dije mirando al dios que estaba a lado mío.

-Bella, Este es Edward-. Dijo Rose, presentándome al increíblemente sexy y sensual hombre que estaba a lado mío.

-Ayude a Alice a planear todo esto. ¿No estas feliz?

-Y…o….yo tengo que irme por un segundo-. Murmure antes de darme la vuelta para irme.

-¿Todavía no te imaginas cual es la parte de mas?-. Dijo Angela, me gire sobre mis talones, ¡Ella también no!, supongo que Angela no es tan inocente como pensaba si ella ayudo a Rose y Alice a planear esto.

Sin esperar por su respuesta dio unos pasos hacia mí y me presiono fuerte contra su cuerpo. Se había puesto ya sus pantalones, pero aun seguía sin camisa, estaba literalmente fundida en sus brazos.

-Soy tu juguete ahora-. Dijo en mí oído con voz más suave que el chocolate derretido.

-Por veinte días voy a hacer que te vengas tan duro que se escuchara tu grito de éxtasis dentro de toda la semana que viene.

Mis rodillas se doblaron, pero el me sostuvo instantáneamente. –Oh Dios mío-. Jadee.

-En estos próximos veinte días, soy tuyo para que juegues conmigo. Soy tu juguete sexual personal.

-Y…yo necesito ca..cambiarme-. Alcance a decir

Podría darme unas cachetadas a mi misma en este momento, acababa de admitir que estaba completamente mojada, delante de mis amigas, escuche sus risas divertidas, trate de no hacerles caso.

¿Era de verdad? ¿Era mío por veinte días? Tenia que estar bromeando. ¿Por qué querría tocarme este Dios por una hora y mucho menos por tres semanas?

-Supongo que he cumplido mi trabajo entonces-. Dijo sonriéndome.- Siempre cumplo mis promesas.

¿Veinte días?...Eso iba a ser el cielo, me pellizque para ver si estaba despierta, y que esta no fuera una de mis fantasías, Edward iba a ser mi juguete sexual por casi tres semanas.

De pronto sentí mis jeans más húmedos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO CHICAS!!!!!


	2. GORCERY SHOPPING

**AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULOOO, ESPEROOO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y SOLO ME QUEDA ACLARAR QUE LOS PERSONAES COMO BIEN SABEMOS SON DE S. MEYER Y LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A ****Oriana de la Rose, YO SOLO TRADUZCO.**

**Summary.-**Edward Cullen tiene dos trabajos: Modelo de ropa interior y Juguete Sexual. Alice lo contrata para que sea el stripper en la fiesta del cumpleaños numero 20 de Bella, la atracción con el es instantánea. Ella descubre que el es su nuevo juguete. Ahora Edward tiene una nueva amaque complacer…

**CAP. 2 "GORCERY SHOPPING" **

**BPOV**

-Te dije que amarías tu regalo.- Gritó Alice emocionada cuando Edward se fue, El había dicho que regresaría a primera hora en la mañana, haciendo que mi estomago se encogiera.

-Te lo dije-. Insistió Alice.

-¡Dios mío, Alice!, no puedo creer que me compraste un hombre para mi cumpleaños-. Ahora estaba en shock, me senté rápido en el sillón -¿Por qué?

Alice dijo a mi lado, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros maternalmente –Bella, tú siempre has sido demasiado tímida y reservada, has tenido unos cuantos novios, pero nunca has dejado...- Se detuvo buscando la palabra adecuada. –Entrar…una relación sexual con nadie. ¿Es correcto?

-Si- murmuré, odiando saber que es verdad, yo solo había tenido tres novios en el pasado y con ninguno de ellos dure el tiempo suficiente para llegar a nada…sexual.

Sabia que era penosamente ingenua acerca del sexo, pero no podía ver, como podía ayudar a cambiar eso.

-Rose y yo queríamos sacarte de tu caparazón- continuó Alice- Nosotras queremos que tu tengas mas confianza en ti misma y que veas lo maravillosa que eres. Y tal vez esto ayude en esta tarea.

-¿Pero como permitieron esto? Contratar a Edward debe haber costado mucho dinero.- Dije con desaprobación; no me gustaba que gastaran dinero en mí.

-Tonta Bella- ella solo se encogió de hombros ante mi preocupación.- No costo mucho del todo, solo fueron veintidós mil.

Jadee - ¿Quieres decir en pesos?

Ella rodó sus ojos, pero sonrió con un leve sarcástico.

-No Bella, en osos de peluches. ¡Si, en pesos! Ahora para de pensar en eso y concéntrate en el hombre sexy que va a venir aquí mañana.

-Pero Veintidós mil pesos, ¡Alice!- Persistí- No te tenias que gastar tanto, solo para darme un regalo.

-Bella tranquila, como dije antes esto es por tu propio bien. Tienes que aflojar un poco y Edward puede hacer eso por ti.

-El puede hacer más que eso.- Agrego Rose mientras me sonreía.- El es un completo Hombrasgo (1).

Me sonrojé. Alice reunió todos mis regalos, incluyendo el vibrador, y me los regresó. –Te sugiero que lo pongas lejos antes de que regrese Edward.

Me sonrojé una vez mas y puse mis regalos en mi recamara, debajo de mi cama, después eche un vistazo largo a mi recamara, sabia que tenia que limpiarla. Había ropa sucia encima del cesto, en lugar de que estuviera dentro y mi cama no estaba tendida.

-Chicos, tengo que limpiar así que…-

-Bella-Angela me interrumpió cuando regresaba a la sala. –Mira lo que el dejo para ti- Ella tenia una pieza de tela negra, que enseguida lo reconocí. Mi estomago se encogió y fui incapaz de hablar.

¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Te dejo su tanga?- Gritó sonriendo. - ¡Oooh Bella!-

Me sonroje más de lo que en toda mi vida lo había hecho en toda mi vida, -¡Oh mi….!-

Estallaron en risas alrededor de mí, cuando me quede viendo en shock el trozo de tela negro que hace solo unos momentos había cubierto la muy endurecida erección.

**EPOV**

Normalmente después de una fiesta como esta, yo podría estar ahí desde el momento que yo era el juguete de la mujer. Pero no había traído nada de ropa ni cosas de aseo, no había tenido tiempo de empacar. Ahora estaba manejando de regreso a mi departamento, recordé la chica extraordinariamente inocente para la que había sido contratado. Ella era diferente de las mujeres que me deseaban. Me había acostumbrado a las mujeres que le gustaban la brusquedad, dolor y un poco o no de romance. Bella es una fragancia de aire fresco comparado con eso. Además, disfrutaría viéndola dejar la timidez.

Mientras empacaba, me preguntaba exactamente ¿Qué tan lejos llegaría Bella Swan? ¿Ella era virgen? Ella ciertamente actuó como si lo fuera, pero no podía estar seguro. Me preguntaba que fantasías ella tenía, sonreí con ese pensamiento. Las calladas siempre son las peores.

Mi teléfono sonó y enseguida conteste -¿Hola?-

-Edward tienes una sesión de fotos, el lunes a las doce en punto.- Comenzó Emmett con voz de negociador- Con Victoria-

-Ok, gracias estaré ahí-

-Se que tienes que atender a la chica Swan ahora, pero tu tienes un segundo trabajo, no lo olvides-

Colgó sin decir adiós sin decir adiós, como siempre lo hacia y puse de nuevo el teléfono en su lugar. Hoy era sábado lo que significaba que tenía toda la mañana para familiarizarme con Bella para averiguar que era lo que mas disfrutaba. Mi objetivo era complacerla y de esa forma haría valer su dinero. Yo no engañaba a nadie, en especial gente honesta como ella y Alice. Me iré a descansar esta noche porque partiré temprano al departamento de ella.

A las clientas usualmente les gustaba cuando llegaba temprano.

Recordé el vibrador que estaba en la mesa de café y sonreí. Podríamos divertirnos con eso…

**BPOV**

Esta fue probablemente la noche más irregular que he dormido, mi mente no podía apagarse, no podía dejar de pensar acerca de lo que haría Edward, cuando llegara mañana. Una parte de mí estaba aterrorizada por lo que haría y la otra parte gritaba de emoción. Todavía me desconcertaba todo lo que estaba pasando.

Me desperté temprano, alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana y no pude conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Así que comencé a limpiar, lave ropa, aspiré, limpie el polvo, lave los platos y limpie la cocina. Esperaba que las tareas domesticas ocuparan mi mente, pero lamentablemente mis pensamientos divagaban.

Mi mente se regresaba a la noche pasada y mis manos temblaban solo de recordad la forma que Edward me hacia sentir. Era la primera vez que un hombre me hacia algo así. Probablemente esa la razón por la que estaba tan hormonal la pasada noche. No sabía si era mi timidez o el hecho que siempre o el hecho que siempre tenía las tácticas casi perfectas para que los hombres cayeran por mí.

Fui a la cocina y tome una cerveza de raíz del refrigerador –_Estaba nerviosa para comer algo_.- Miré los estantes vacios, suspiré, tendría que ir al supermercado para hacer las compras, antes de que el llegara. La única cosa en mi nevera, era una botella de salsa cátsup, dos cervezas de raíz, un frasco de encurtidos. Hice una lista rápida de todo las cosas esenciales que necesitaba para vivir, me puse mi chamarra, encima de la sencilla blusa que llevaba, tome mi bolso y me fui a la puerta.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

El estaba aquí.

Me quede congelada donde estaba, justo enfrente de la puerta. De repente me sentí mal del estomago, ¿Podría gustarme el? ¿Le daría asco cuando me viera desnuda? ¡Oh dios mío! Desee ser el tipo de chica que hace estas cosas todo el tiempo -esto seria un infierno mucho mas fácil-

El timbre sonó por segunda vez, sacándome de mi confusión interna. Solo pude imaginármelo al otro lado de la puerta, preguntándose si yo era una clase de idiota, que no podía responder.

Tome una respiración, di un paso adelante y abrí la puerta.

El estaba frunciendo el ceño, pero ahora que se abrió la puerta, el me sonrió deslumbrante. Todo el aliento que había detenido, lo saque en un fuerte soplido, no sabia que era lo que estaba esperando _–Quizás una clase de disfraz sexy-_ pero no era así. El tenía una camisa negra ajustada y unos jeans a la cadera y una maleta negra en su hombro.

-Buenos Días.- Dijo de forma agradable, mientras sonreía.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue obsérvalo fijamente.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Oh si, por supuesto!- Dije mientras me sonrojaba, maldiciéndome mentalmente por ser tan idiota, me moví del camino, manteniendo la puerta abierta, el camino adentro, y examino el departamento.

-No es mucho.-Dije.

-Esta perfectamente bien.- Me aseguro. -¿Dónde te gustaría que pusiera mis cosas?

-Uh…- ¿Estaba bien en la recamara? No quería que el durmiera en el sillón. Quizás estaría bien si duermo en el sillón y el se queda en la cama. ¡Oh! ¿Por qué no pensé esto antes?

-¿Qué te parece en el cuarto?- Sugirió amablemente.

-Esta bien, yo tomare el sillón entonces-

Frunció el ceño -Ciertamente no dormirás en el sillón, estoy seguro que en la cama hay espacio suficiente para los dos.

Me sonroje, viendo la lógica de esta declaración, me sentí como una idiota, claro que quería dormir en la cama conmigo, _el era mi juguete después de todo_, no tenia experiencia, en este tipo de situaciones. Lo vi caminar hacia mi recamara, para acomodar sus cosas, haciendo que mi corazón corriera.

-¿Quieres que te haga el desayuno?- Me pregunto cuando regreso, _estaría mas que feliz._

-No gracias.- Comenzaba a sentirme un poco mas cómoda con el, pero aun me sentía tensa. –Estaba apunto de ir al supermercado de todas maneras. Me temo que no queda mucha comida.

-¿Puedo ir?-

-¿Al supermercado?-

Asintió. -¡Claro!-

-Mientras te pregunto algunas cosas- agrego.

Parpadee –Esta bien, lo que quieras- no podía imaginar, que podría interesarle de mí.

-Además- comenzó, tomo mi mano y me tiro hacia el, estaba sorprendida, todo lo que pude hacer fue mirarlo, mientras presionaba mi cuerpo con el de el, podía sentir cada uno de sus músculos a través de su camisa negra.

-Te enseñare algunas lecciones mientras este aquí. La primera la cual te diré ahora. Lección numero uno, hay tres tipos de besos, el mas sencillo o simple es un casto beso, solo un rápido piquito en los labios. El segundo es profundo y apasionado provocando que te fundas en mis brazos.- Sus ojos nunca se movieron en mis ojos, la intensidad de su mirada, hizo que mis rodillas se sintieran débiles, sus palabras hicieron que mi estomago se apretara en lo que reconocí lo que pasaría.

Sus brazos estaban aun alrededor de mi cintura, sus dedos buscaban las bolsas traseras de mis jeans, de repente se me hizo difícil respirar, el continuo.

-Y el último es un tipo de beso en el cual probare tus labios, succionando y mordiéndote.- Hizo una pausa. –Y no me refiero a estos.- Agrego tocando mi boca con su dedo índice.

Mis ojos se abrieron completamente y todo el oxigeno abandono mi cuerpo. Era imposible no entender lo el quería decir. De pronto comencé a pensar en imágenes fantaseando como Edward llevaría acabo ese tercer beso. Me sonroje furiosamente dándome cuenta que el estaba viendo mi reacción distraídamente.

Entonces sentí su mano deslizándose lentamente sobre mi trasero y froto de nuevo el espacio entre mis piernas, instantáneamente gemí, apoyándome fuertemente contra el.

**EPOV**

Era cierto que tenía docenas de cosas que enseñarle, muchas de las cuales seguramente ella no sabía que existían, pero también quería averiguar que tan experimentada estaba, antes de tratar algo sexual.

Cuando le dije acerca de los tres besos, sus ojos se ampliaron y dejo de respirar, ella había gemido cuando mis dedos simplemente tocaron su centro, _si tu crees que eso es digno de gemir, entonces tienes mucho que aprender,_ pensé. Estaba excepcionalmente reaccionando con entusiasmo. Apuesto que ella el tipo de mujeres que tenían orgasmos múltiples.

No podía esperar, para averiguarlo.

Todavía la tenia atrapada en mis brazos, era mi prisionera.

-¿Puedes adivinar que tipo de beso te voy a dar ahora?- Le pregunte sonriendo, vi como sus ojos se llenaron de posibilidades y pensamientos, deseaba saber que era lo que estaba pensando, su corazón latía de manera irregular contra mi pecho.

-¿El numero uno?- Trato de adivinar, insegura.

-Adivina de nuevo.-Entonces me incline hacia ella y presione mi boca contra la suya suavemente. Comencé el beso lentamente, para ver si ella quería profundizarlo. Tome su cara entre mis manos suavemente, toque mis labios con los suyos levemente. Ella era amable y tímida, titubeante. Corrí mi mano izquierda a su cuello y baje a su espalda mientras presionaba mis labios otra vez con los suyos, esperando estimularla. Titubeante envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me devolvió el beso con cierta fuerza, mostrando que me encanto su reacción, gemí en su boca y cruce mis manos en los bolsillo traseros de sus jeans, presione mis manos estrechamente alrededor de su pequeño trasero, manteniendo nuestros labios juntos, gimió y se dejo llevar por el beso.

Abrí sus labios con mi lengua, antes de enfocarme en el dulce sabor de su lengua, sentí su húmeda lengua acariciar la mía mientras sus manos apretó mi cabello, casi dolorosamente.

Me separe, sabiendo que teníamos que respirar. Ella respiraba silenciosamente, intentando recuperar su aliento, mi propia respiración estaba un poco alterada.

-El segundo beso-. Le conteste, mientras mantenía nuestros cuerpos juntos, podía sentir como comenzaba a endurecerme, de lo que pude ver que no era mucho debido a su blusa holgada y lo que podía sentir con mi manos, tenia buen cuerpo. Delgada y firme, pero de alguna manera suave. Vi que se sonrojo con un ligero rosa, vi su cara con un brillo encantador, la deje ir a regaña dientas, deje caer mis manos a mi lado, iba ser interesante su progreso de una introvertida y tímida chica a una mujer fuerte y segura de si misma. Y yo era solamente el hombre que la enseñaría.

-¿Lista para ir al supermercado?- Le pregunté.

-Si- una sonrisa brillante ilumino su rostro, tomo mi mano, y me jalo a través de la puerta.

-¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, ¡Toma!- Se quito una cadena de plata que tenia en su cuello y me lo dio, una llave colgaba de ella.

-Aquí esta una llave del departamento. Tengo otra en mi bolsa.

-Gracias.

Bella manejaba una Toyota Corolla vieja color negro descolorido en algunas partes, por lo que era gris en ciertas zonas. El interior estaba inmaculadamente limpio, ni siquiera había una mancha, suprimí una sonrisa, _estaba tan loca por la limpieza como yo_.

-Mi carro es un anciano-. Dijo disculpándose.

-Es mejor que lo que yo tengo.

-¿Qué manejas?

-Nada usualmente tomo un taxi, para el ir a donde necesite.

-Oh.

El resto del viaje fue silencioso, decidí que comenzaría las preguntas cuando estuviéramos adentro, me llevo a un supermercado bastante grande, tomo un carrito. Sonreí, me gustaba hacer las compras con ella, me hizo sentir como si fuéramos una pareja real en lugar de un prostituto y su jefa. Me pregunte en silencio que pensarían estas personas si supieran a lo que me dedicaba para vivir, vi como una mama iba caminando con su hijo que no tenía más de siete.

- Vale, necesitamos leche.- Dijo girando hacia el pasillo de lácteos.

-¿Eres virgen?

Se quedo congelada donde estaba en shock, me dijo mientras me veía -¿Disculpa?-

Sonreí abiertamente por su reacción. –Dije, ¿Eres virgen?, Bella.

Se sonrojó y se enfocó en regresar a la normalidad, no me respondió por unos segundos, comencé a pensar que me estaba ignorando.

-¿Por qué?- Fue su respuesta.

-Dijiste que te podía hacer preguntas.-Le recordé severamente, tomando el carrito en mi manos ya que en este momento era incapaz de moverse, se paro otra vez, envolví un brazo alrededor de su cintura y use el otro para conducir el carrito.

-Tú dijiste que te podía preguntar lo que fuera.

-Sabía que esto iba a pasar.- Murmuró.

**BPOV**

-¿Me vas a responder o lo tengo que asumir?- Me presionó.

_¿Nunca iba a acabar de sonrojarme?_

-Si…soy virgen- murmuré, concentrándome en encontrar la marca de leche adecuada. Asintió una vez, como si lo estuviera catalogando para una futura referencia.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido novio?

-Si- le respondí fríamente. No quería que pensara que era completamente inocente, por supuesto que sabía algunas cosas, _había tomado una clase de sexualidad y había tenido la "platica"_, pero sabía que era irremediablemente ignorante.

-Lo siguiente, el pan.- Dije rápidamente esperando que olvidara sus preguntas.

-OK- dio vuelta y me vi obligada a seguirlo. Tenia que admitir que sentir su abrazo alrededor de mí era muy agradable, mandando una sensación de hormigueo a través de mí y el calor de sus dedos traspaso mi blusa y se adentro en la piel de mi cintura. Me trate de concentrar en la lista que había hecho rápidamente. No me había dado cuenta que ya estábamos en la panadería hasta que me llamo.

-Bella, estamos aquí.

-¡Oh!, esta bien.

-Así que ¿Alguna vez has tenido un orgasmo?

Escuche un grito, _mas fuerte que el mío_, me voltee para ver a una mujer tapándole las orejas a su hijo con sus manos, mirando ferozmente a Edward, me ruborice de un marrón muy obscuro, pero Edward simplemente le sonrió a la mujer avergonzada. La mujer cargo a su hijo y literalmente corrió del lugar, si no hubiera estado muerta de la vergüenza, me hubiera reído. ¿Honestamente me hizo esa pregunta?

Cuando no respondí, solo agarre el pan en mis manos, salió detrás del carro con una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara.

Oh Dios mío, me iba hacer algo y no sabía que era.

Mi corazón y respiración se aceleraron casi al punto de hiperventilar, el camino hacia mí con toda la gracia de un depredador al acecho cuando va a matar a su presa, mis ojos estaban tan abiertos como el cielo.

-Por tanto Bella- comenzó suavemente.- Su voz casi hace que mis huesos se derritieran, solo del sedoso y sensual tono que usó.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido un deslumbrante éxtasis, un arrebatador placer que te hace sentir como si estuvieras volando?- El estaba ahora enfrente de mi, su pecho estaba a unas pulgadas de mis senos, puso sus manos a cada uno de los lados de mi cabeza, atrapándome contra los estantes, sus ojos se pararon momentáneamente en mis labios, pensé que me desmayaría.

-¿Alguna vez has gritado por la pura sensación de un hombre haciéndote el amor?- Se acerco lentamente hacia mi, pensé que me besaría, pero puso sus labios en mi oído y susurro seductoramente.

-¿Alguna vez has experimentado un orgasmo?

Gemí cuando su mano froto suavemente mi cadera, bajando por mi pierna, luego la puso en mi cintura. Me incline con los estantes, mis rodillas estaban tan débiles que no me podían soportar.

-N…no- Mi tartamudeo siempre era patético. Pero honestamente, no sabia como se suponía que me resistiría a el. Simplemente era demasiado bueno, el sabia que hacer para que lo deseara.

Sonrío, aceptando el reto. –Entonces tendré que darte tu primer orgasmo Bella- dijo bajo de modo que yo fuera la única que escuchara – Y después tres mas-

-Siguiente pregunta.- Continuo alejándose de mí, yo estaba por el momento tratando de establecer mis violentas hormonas, mi cerebro parecía que no quería funcionar correctamente. Tomando unas respiraciones, me aparte de los estantes, voltee abajo, viendo el pan en mi mano, estaba completamente aplastado, lo apreté cuando Edward estaba a unas pulgadas de mi.

Me sonroje y lo regresé al estante, cambiándolo por un pan que no se viera como el que había aplastado firmemente, mientras estaba a unos centímetros del Dios del Sexo.

-¿Qué es lo que sigue en la lista?- Preguntó como si no hubiera pasado nada, apreté mis dientes, me disgusté como el podía estar bien mientras que yo estaba en una sesión tratando de prender mi cerebro.

-Strudel tostasdo; Eso seria muy amable-. Decidí viendo el papel blanco que estaba en mi mano.

¿Strudel tostado?-Levanto una ceja con escepticismo.

-¿Qué?- Dije a la defensiva.- Son buenos para lo que sea, no solo para el desayuno.

-Voy amar vivir contigo.- Me sonrió y guiñó un ojo, me sonrojé sin razón aparente, tenía seriamente aprender a controlar la sangre en mis mejillas. ¡Todos estos sonrojos eran ridículos!

-¿Qué piensas de los objetos extremos?

Lo mire con cautela -¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir ¿Qué piensas de las cosas aparte de mí, que te dan placer?-

Deje de respirar, pero trate de actuar normal, como si la gente me cuestionara ese tipo de preguntas todo el tiempo, me sentí orgullosa de mi misma por haberme manejado bien mi sonrojo y no haberme puesto completamente morada por la vergüenza. Solo me sonrojé levemente en un ligero rosita.

-Estoy abierta a nuevas ideas- dije y no era una mentira, no creía que el pudiera hacer algo para lastimarme, Edward es muy amable, así que ¿Cuál era el daño en confiar en el?

Se veía satisfecho con mi respuesta.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunte.

-Tengo un par de cosas planeadas.- Dijo evadiendo mi pregunta.

No pude evitar la curiosidad - ¿Y cuales son algunos de esos planes?-

Me sonrió. –Lo averiguaras pronto-

-Ahora yo tengo unas preguntas para ti.- Dije mientras ponía la caja de huevos con cuidado en el carrito.

-Adelante.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido?

Se rio -Cullen-

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Veintitrés.

No podía preguntarle lo que más quería saber, me preguntaba cuando había comenzado este trabajo de stripper/prostituto, me parecía una vida triste, pero ¿Qué sabia yo? Solo era una chica que había sido protegida por casi toda mi vida, que fui a una escuela católica por doce años antes de ir a la universidad.

Cuando fuimos a la caja, la chica de la caja registradora, le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente a Edward y sacudió su cabello sobre sus hombros como en algunas películas, le entrecerré los ojos, pero no me miro solo tenia ojos para Edward. Afortunadamente Edward se me quedo viendo a mí y hablándome, no se percato de la rubia fresa que no paraba de mirar su pecho, cubierto por una estrecha camisa negra o su cara de ángel. No podía decir que la culpaba, si hubiera visto a Edward en alguna parte, probablemente hubiera babeado por el tiempo que el estuviera cerca.

-Yo pagaré esto.- Dijo cuando la chica anuncio cuanto era.

-No puedo dejarte hacer eso- me opuse.

-Bella soy veintidós mil pesos más rico ahora. Al menos déjame pagar por el mandado o voy hacer que lo que esta esperando por ti en casa sea mucho peor.

-¿Qué esta esperando en casa?

-Una sorpresa.

Cuando dijo esa palabra, su mano se movió, donde la cajera no la pudiera ver, y jugo con el botón de mis jeans, fue bajando sus dedos lentamente en la parte de enfrente de mis jeans hasta que llego a mi centro. El me tomo mi centro con toda su mano, sonriéndome. Reprimí un gemido, avergonzada de que la chica estuviera a unos centímetros de nosotros, entonces el comenzó a frotar su mano en mi centro, me sostuve en el mostrador de apoyo. Mis jeans apagaban la sensación de modo que no era tan intensa, como hubiera sido de no haber tenido trabas, pero aun así sentía como si me estuviera convirtiendo en Jell-o (gelatina).

La chica dijo una vez más la cuenta, consiguiendo que me irritara, yo estaba aferrada al mostrador, Edward parecía que solo sonreía agradablemente para mí.

-Aquí- dijo, dándole el dinero a ella. –Gracias-

Ella pestañeó sus ojos coquetamente, pero el no la vio. Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de dispersar mis pensamientos, para preocuparme de mi enojo con ella.

-Es hora de llevarte a casa para tu sorpresa, Bella.- Ronroneó en mi oído, cuando empujo el carrito lleno de las bolsas del mandado afuera de las puertas electicas del supermercado, tirando de mi hacia el de mi cintura. Logra caminar afuera, sin avergonzarme por tropezarme o caer en mi cara, esto era un milagro porque ese era mi estado común.

-Tengo un presentimiento muy fuerte que te gustara mucho, lo que estoy planeando para ti.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunté, mi voz tembló ligeramente.

-Si te lo dijera no seria una sorpresa, ¿O si? Ahora siéntate en el carro-

Y con eso, abrió mi cajuela y comenzó a guardar las cosas. Me subí en el lugar del copiloto, mi mente estaba muy ocupada, para pensar si quería manejar o no. Pensé en su mano en mi centro, el calor recorrió mis jeans y al mi lugar mas intimo, recordé como me presiono contra los estantes cuando no le respondí si había tenido alguna vez un orgasmo o no.

Entonces un pensamiento me golpeo como un tren de carga.

¿El podría?... ¿Es posible que el pueda…?

¡Dios! No podía pensar eso sin que mis pensamientos balbucearan, pero quizás la sorpresa que planeo era…

¿El tercer tipo de beso?

1. Es una combinación de Hombre y orgasmo.

HOLAAAAA…AKI ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAP, DIOS CREO K NO VERE IGUAL A PARTIR DE HOY LAS CAJAS REGISTRADORAS JAJAJAJAJA, ¿QUIEN NO QUIERE IR A CENTRO COMERCIAL ASÍ?

AKI LES PONGOOOO UN AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULOOOO QUE SE LLAMA "THIRD KISS" ASÍ K YA SE IMAGINARAN.

Le baje los jeans por sus largas piernas, deleitándome con la visión de cada una de ellas cuando estuvieron expuestas a mí, mis dedos bajaron recorrieron su piel cuando me quite los jeans. Ella tembló, escalofríos explotaron sobre su piel, arroje los malditos pantalones al piso, reverentemente bese la parte interna de sus tobillos, trazando con mis labios un camino hacia arriba en sus piernas. De vez en cuando deje que mi lengua la probara y cada vez que lo hacia ella jadeaba y gemía.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios!- Ella gritó, cuando me acerque a su húmeda feminidad, estaba ahora en sus muslos. Estaba tan mojada tanto que un poco de su líquido goteaba hacia abajo por sus piernas, lamí con gratitud eso antes dar una rápida lamida en su centro…

QUIEROOO AGRADECER CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS, SE LOS HARE LLEGAR **Oriana de la Rose**

**MAFER DE CULLEN, DANNY CULLEN, .LOVE, BELLA:CULLEN, AYATS, JESSICA, ALE CULLEN/BLACK, LUIGI, MERYSNZ, KELDA YLONE CULLEN, VERONICA PAOLA, LJOO, DARK CULLEN, LAWY, ANFITRITE, TERRA2012, MAUGE, MIA, ANDYPRICOLODCULLEN, CUNNING ÁNGEL, ERILL CULLEN, PUKICHICK, CRISTAL VALMONT, INMANS, CULLEN PANTINSSON, BETINA CULLENS, A.L.E.D.E.P.A.T.T.I.S.O.N., .DANY CULLEN PATTISON.,PAOMAR, NIDIA, LILIAN CULLACK, ANDY CULLEN PATTISON, CHRISTTI, TSUKISAKU, LUCY, TATIS BLUE, TANYA DENALI CULLEN, SOFI CUTZ, JULIETA, HYMNI HAPPICOFF, SERENITI84, MIRICULLEN, I LOVE ROBERT, LAABUELA, NADESHKO-HIME, NATALIE BLACK, GABY, CARLIITHA-CULLEN, CINDEL23, NELLY-BELLO-CULLEN, MAKINSMILE, MALU-CULLEN, USAKOCHIBA01, MAXIPAU PIOLA. **

UNA ULTIMA COSITA, PARA LOS QUE LEEN UN AMOR PARA LA ETERNIDAD YA EN ESTOS DÍAS ACTUALIZO Y SI HABRÁ SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE EL JUEGO DE LA SEDUCCIÓN…


	3. THE THIRD KISS

Primero que nada como ya saben los personajes le son de **S. Meyer**, y la historia a **Oriana de la Rose, **yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**Summary.-**Edward Cullen tiene dos trabajos: Modelo de ropa interior y Juguete Sexual. Alice lo contrata para que sea el stripper en la fiesta del cumpleaños numero 20 de Bella, la atracción con el es instantánea. Ella descubre que el es su nuevo juguete. Ahora Edward tiene una nueva ama que complacer…

**SEX TOY**

**CAP 3. THE THIRD KISS**

**BPOV**

De pronto un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina llego a donde yo estaba sentada en la sala viendo un programa de cambio de imagen. Respire profundamente, cerrando mis ojos. En respuesta mi estomago gruñó fuertemente.

En ese momento, Edward dijo –Espero que tengas hambre.

-Estoy Hambrienta.

-Muy bien, porque no tengo duda de que te puedo satisfacer Bella.

Me imagine el doble sentido de sus palabras, porque su rostro no cambio. Lo dijo tan simple como si me dijera que estaba soleado afuera. Continúo cortando los tomates en la tabla, con una cara ilegible. Tratando de aclarar los pensamientos locos que aparecían a una velocidad muy rápida a través de mis pensamientos, centre mi atención en la mujer rubia que estaba en la televisión que estaba ocupada enseñando los diferentes tipos de rímel.

Decidí poner la pequeña mesa que tenia. Entre a la cocina y vi el pollo y verduras cocinándose en un sartén mientras que el trabajaba en la pasta. La salsa de tomate estaba en un recipiente sobre el mostrador, me pregunte si el la habría hecho. Si Edward dejara su trabajo actual, podría ser un Chef Gourmet.

-Huele delicioso- comenté agarrando dos platos y algunos cubiertos.

-Gracias- me dio una sonrisa rápida y mi corazón latió rápidamente, enviando sangre a mi cara una vez mas.

-Estará listo en un segundo, así que siéntate en la mesa y lo llevare enseguida.

Puse la mesa debidamente y fui ansiosamente a mi silla. Vi como trajo todo a la mesa, yo estaba casi babeando por que olía muy bien. Cuando sirvió una botella de cerveza de raíz en mi copa de vino, le sonreí.

-Gracias por el maravilloso vino- dije sarcásticamente sonriendo.

-De nada Señorita Swan- me respondió- Solo lo mejor para una mujer tan hermosa como tu.

Su voz se volvió seria en la última frase. Me sonrojé con placer, sabiendo que el estaba equivocado. No tenía ningún sentido negarlo, lo tenía claro así me gustara o no.

Durante la cena, no pude dejar de ver como arremolinaba la pasta alrededor de su tenedor y lo ponía en su boca, sus suaves labios se cerraban sobre el tenedor. El pollo y las verduras estaban increíbles cuando lo combinabas con la salsa de tomate y pasta caliente, era un verdadero genio en la cocina. Pero eso no era lo que ocupaba mis pensamientos, estaba callado. Así que era libre para dejar que mi mente estuviera vagando, y pronto entro en un territorio peligroso.

Simplemente verlo comer, me hizo pensar que otras cosas podría hacer con su boca, no pude llegar muy lejos, debido a mi limitado conocimientos de esas cosas, pero pronto estaba muy incomoda y caliente mientras trataba de terminar con mi plato.

-¿Estas bien Bella?- me preguntó. Había estado viéndolo lamer un poco de salsa de su tenedor, antes de que tomara pollo y usara sus labios para deslizar para afuera el tenedor. Tuve un jadeo silencioso y me sonroje de mis propios pensamientos ¿Cómo era posible que viéndolo comer me hiciera sentir de esta manera? Era ridículo.

-Si, Estoy bien, Edward- contesté rápidamente.

Pronto terminé de comer, y tomé el resto de cerveza de raíz de mi copa. Cuando me paré a poner mi plato sucio en el lavabo, pude sentir la humedad entre mis piernas, esperaba que no fuera visible, la última cosa que quería ahora era una mancha de la humedad en mis jeans, luciría como si tuviera un problema para controlar mi vejiga, pero afortunadamente mis jeans estaban secos.

Edward me siguió a la cocina y puso su plato en el lavabo mientras yo dejaba correr el agua para remojarlos. Los platos se podrían lavar después, siempre me ponía histérica cuando estaba consciente de que el estaba alrededor de mi, pero ahora sentía su presencia como una corriente de energía que nos conectaba. Mientras yo estaba en el lavabo, preparando los trastes, sentí dos muy fuertes y cálidos brazos envolverse alrededor de mi cintura, tirando de mi hacia un cuerpo musculoso, mi piel se estremeció de repente mi piel se ponía caliente donde el me tocaba.

-¿Bella?- ronroneó en mi oído, permitiendo que sus labios frotaran el lóbulo de mi oreja. Me mordí el labio incapaz de responder, sus dedos jugaron con el borde de mi camisa.

-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

Me estaba dando la opción de irme si quería, de terminar nuestro acuerdo. Sabía que si eso pasaba, le regresaría el dinero a Alice, pero no había ninguna posibilidad de que eso pasara, entonces ¿Quería ir con el? Creo que ni siquiera tenía que responder eso, sin duda, la respuesta era obvia. En ese momento me iría al fin del mundo con el. Entonces sentí sus dedos rozando la piel de mi estomago, justo encima del dobladillo de mis jeans, jadeé silenciosamente y me centre en no hiperventilar.

-Si- dije finalmente, respondiendo su pregunta.

Sus labios presionaron suavemente mi cuello, me besaba suavemente mientras recogía los suficientes pensamientos para responder, ahora sentía como sus labios tenían una sonrisa.

-Tenía la esperanza de que dijeras eso.

El libero mi cintura de sus brazos, al instante extrañé la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío, tomo mi mano con la suya dulcemente, comenzó a tirar de mi hacia el cuarto.

Mi corazón latía tan fuertemente en mis oídos, que no podía escuchar nada más, su mano estaba caliente en la mía y pude sentir como mi palma comenzaba a humedecerse. ¡Oh Dios! Ahora no por favor.

**EPOV**

Ella estaba nerviosa, era obvio y eso era comprensible, pero quería que esta noche fuera completamente de ella, para centrarme solamente en complacerla. Los ojos de Bella de abrieron como platos cuando la lleve al cuarto. Cuando había descubierto que tan inocente era en el supermercado, tuve que reorganizar rápidamente mis planes para esta noche. Ahora lo tomare con calma, la última cosa que quería hacer es asustarla, pensé en el vibrador, vendría después.

-No estés nerviosa-dije suavemente llevándola a la cama -Solo acuéstate y cierra los ojos, no te voy hacer daño.

-Lo sé- murmuró, obedeciéndome, acostándose en la parte de arriba de la colcha, cerrando esos ojos chocolate obscuro.

Me senté suavemente junto a ella y mire, Bella era delgada con la piel pálida, su blusa no le hacia ninguna justicia, pero sus jeans estaban ajustados, alrededor de sus piernas, haciendo hincapié en su pequeña figura, vestía como una chica de quince años en lugar de una mujer de veinte. Se movió incómodamente, esperándome para hacer algo, su blusa se apretó alrededor de sus senos, descubrí que cada vez era mas difícil apartar mis ojos de ella. Había algo en Bella Swan que me atraía como un imán, era como si ella tuviera algo que era vital para mi supervivencia y yo gravitaba alrededor de ella.

Tomé su mano y bese la parte de atrás suavemente, antes de voltearla y presionar mis labios en medio de su palma, di suaves besos desde su muñeca hasta su codo, luego hasta la manga de su blusa, repetí la acción con su otro brazo. Me di cuenta que mordía su labio, en respuesta tenia un delicioso labio rojo obscuro, inesperadamente deseando probar sus labios una vez mas.

Me arrastre de modo que yo solo estaba en mis manos y mis rodillas a un costado de su cuerpo horizontal, incliné mi cabeza hacia abajo y presione mis labios contra los suyos, esta vez con mas presión que en la mañana, mi atracción por ella estaba creciendo; eso era bueno. Era mucho más difícil disfrutarlo lo que estaba haciendo con una mujer que encontraba repulsiva, pero ella estaba lejos de ser repulsiva y esto era fácil.

Ella respondió rápidamente, subiendo su cabeza en el beso, puse mi lengua dentro de su boca, acariciando su lengua con la mía, ella me beso con mas fuerza de la que hubiera creído posible de ella. Impresionado, me quede quieto por un momento, pero luego sonreí y profundice nuestro contacto, cuando lamí y succioné su labio inferior, gimió suavemente, subió sus brazos hasta envolverlos alrededor de mi cuello por instinto.

-Bella- dije en voz baja cuando me separe, ella jadeaba para recuperar el aliento, mientras deba un camino de besos sobre su cuello y hombros, me asegure de estar encima de su blusa y darle ligeros besos, no quería hacer nada más hasta que ella me deseara también.

-No te tomaré esta noche-comencé- Pero quiero que me digas cuando este lista. Tienes que decirme si tú quieres que yo…te llene.

La vi gemir suavemente, con la espalda ligeramente arqueada.

-¿Me escuchaste?

Asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente, le sonreí dulcemente y lamí una línea por su escote hasta por encima de su pecho, se quedo sin aliento, sus manos sujetaban fuertemente la sabana.

Sonreí maliciosamente, ella sería divertida. Disfrutaría hacerla reaccionar a mí, quizás ella se haga más valiente y me bromeara algún día. No podía esperar hasta entonces.

Seguí besándola bajando a su estomago, encima de su blusa, llegue hasta donde comenzaba sus jeans. Todo lo hice lentamente, alcé la tela blanca, para dejar expuesta la sueva y pálida piel de su estomago, su respiración se acelero ligeramente, presioné mis labios en su ombligo, lamí rápidamente en el interior de su ombligo, antes de que finalmente subiera.

-Edward- jadeó.

-¿Si Amor?

Pero ella no dijo nada, el próximo gemido que obtuve de ella, fue más alto y largo, ya había subido su blusa por encima de sus pechos y lamí la línea debajo de abajo del bra, mordisqueando suavemente, mis manos habían estado masajeando su costado, pero ahora le quite su blusa pasándola sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente, aquellas orbes chocolate me estaban observándome profundamente seria.

-Puedes dar marcha atrás, lo sabes- dije alejándome. –Solo dime y me detendré.

Sacudió su cabeza y agarro mis hombros con sus manos. –No, no te detengas, por favor sigue. Yo…-

Corté su frase, mi boca descendió sobre ella de nuevo. Después de largos y profundos besos, le di toda mi atención a su bra, seguí la tela donde se encuentra con la piel, recorrí con la punta de mi dedo, sobre la piel enrojecida. Entonces le di un beso directamente un beso sobre ambos senos, donde sabia podía estar su pezón. Ella jadeo arqueándose en mi boca.

Mis manos fueron a sus jeans, mientras la besaba profundamente. Le desabroché los vaqueros y le baje el cierre. Corrí mis manos sobre sus bragas, sintiendo su humedad. Reaccionó con entusiasmo, de hecho.

-Edward- gimió sus caderas, se levantaron en mi mano. –Yo no sé, no sé.

-Shh- murmuré. -Solo siéntelo. Yo sé que hacer, Bella. Tu trabajo es simplemente es sentir mis manos y labios en ti. Te prometo, que te gustará.

Le baje los jeans por sus largas piernas, deleitándome con la visión de cada una de ellas cuando estuvieron expuestas a mí, mis dedos bajaron recorrieron su piel cuando le quite los jeans. Ella tembló, escalofríos explotaron sobre su piel, arroje los malditos pantalones al piso, reverentemente bese la parte interna de sus tobillos, trazando con mis labios un camino hacia arriba en sus piernas. De vez en cuando deje que mi lengua la probara y cada vez que lo hacia ella jadeaba y gemía.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios!- Ella gritó, cuando me acerque a su húmeda feminidad, estaba ahora en sus muslos. Estaba tan mojada tanto que un poco de su líquido goteaba hacia abajo por sus piernas, lamí con gratitud eso antes dar una rápida lamida en su centro sus bragas obstruyeron ligeramente la sensación. Gritó, arqueándose fuertemente. Sus manos agarraron mi cabello, por puro instinto.

-¡Oh!- Gimió, su voz vacilo un poco cuando metí un dedo dentro de sus bragas.

-Todavía no- le dije moderadamente, subiendo por su cuerpo, para poder liberar sus senos del bra. Tenía suficiente experiencia con estos artilugios, para desabrocharlo de la espalda y deslizarlo fuera de su cuerpo. Ahora ella estaba casi desnuda delante de mí, me di cuenta que mi evaluación rápida de su cuerpo, había sido correcta. Ella verdaderamente tenía un cuerpo exquisito con suaves curvas.

Me ocupé de la parte de debajo de sus senos primero, lamiendo la grieta por debajo de sus firmes montes, los gemidos fluían sin control de su boca como un glorioso mantra. Entonces con mi lengua le di círculos a su seno, antes de succionar su pezón erecto con mi boca.

**BPOV**

¡Oh Dios mío! Me estaba convirtiendo en papilla, su boca me estaba haciendo cosas que nunca creí posibles, estaba derritiéndome con sus caricias expertas. Luego su boca caliente se cerró sobre mi adolorido pezón y casi me desmayó por el placer. El nombre de Edward comenzó a deslizarse de mi boca, cada vez con mayo frecuencia. Un ligero sonrojo calentaron mis mejillas pero solo podía concéntrame en la forma que sus dientes se movían contra mi piel.

-Dios Edward- gemí profundamente. –Por favor…por favor.

-¿Por favor, qué?- El exigió, separándose de mi pecho. El aire frio golpeo mi piel húmeda y me estremecí un poco por el drástico cambio de temperatura. Mi piel estaba tan caliente, estaba segura que nunca mas estaría en una temperatura normal.

-Dime.

-Por favor- continué jadeando. El había dejado de subministrar mi cuerpo y eso era casi insoportable. Un fuerte y caliente peso se había colocado en mi estomago y no sabía lo que era. Todo lo que sabía era que un increíble placer me había robado a través de mi cuerpo, llevándose todos los pensamientos racionales.

Engancho un dedo en mis bragas, bajándolas por mis piernas. Pude sentir la humedad entre mis piernas, Abrí mis ojos para cacharlo inhalando la esencia de mi ropa interior. Vi que ahí había una gran mancha, una mancha obscura de humedad en la ropa interior azul. Era inútil desear, que hubiera usado algo más… seductor. No tenía nada más, además de práctica ropa interior de algodón. Nunca había necesitado usar algo más.

-Mmm, Bella- sus dedos jugaban con el obscuro vello de entre mis piernas.

-¡Oh Dios!- Estaba respirando con dificultad tan fuerte que quemaba mis pulmones. Mi pecho subía y bajaba sinvergüenza mientras luchaba para que mi corazón fuera de control estuviera bajo control.

-Eres deliciosa- Concluyó entonces sus labios cubrieron los míos una vez mas. Su lengua era cálida y húmeda en mi boca, traté de devolverle el beso. No estaba segura si estaba haciendo algo de esto bien, pero no iba a parar y preguntarle.

Sentí algo deslizarse dentro de mi.

Jadeé con su boca aun sobre la mía. Se comió mis gemidos antes de que se convirtieran en sonido. Me di cuenta que era su dedo el que estaba dentro de mi, moviéndose lentamente en circulo alrededor de mi paredes.

-¡Edward!

Me arqué, con los ojos bien cerrados cuando otro espasmo de electricidad golpeo mi sistema convirtiéndolo al instante en placer. Movió sus labios a mi cuello, saco su dedo de mi. Trazó mi centro con su dedo índice haciendo tres círculos antes de volver a entrar en mí.

-Lección dos-Dijo calmadamente. –Habrá muchos de estos por venir, Bella. Mis dedos estarán dentro de ti más de una vez y vas a disfrutar cada vez más que la pasada. El toqueteo con los dedos es una pequeña parte de lo que tengo planeado para ti. El resto vendrá después.

Oh, Dios mío, nada como esto me había sucedido antes ¿Cómo algo tan simple como un dedo dentro de mí podía crear este…deslumbrante éxtasis en de mí? Era imposible. Y luego sus manos en mi piel ¿Cómo era posible que me hiciera sentir tan excitada incluso antes de que me tocara ahí? Había lavado mi cuerpo antes en la ducha pero eso era simple y totalmente diferente a lo que Edward me había hecho. No tenía sentido, pero todos esos pensamientos los borré cuando insertó dos dedos dentro de mi.

De pronto, colores estallaron detrás de mis ojos y los dedos de mis pies se encogieron cuando una intensa y abrasadora pared de placer me golpearon. Fui elevada al cielo, arqué mi espalda fuertemente. Sabía que estaba haciendo un tipo de sonido, pero no podía recordar que era. Todo lo que mi cerebro era capaz de comprender era esta nueva sensación en mi cuerpo, era diferente a todo lo que había experimentado. Cuando regresé del cielo que me encontraba, sentí que Edward seguía moviendo sus dedos dentro de mí.

El me estaba bombeando, ahora usando tres dedos. Me pellizco suavemente y fui enviada al borde una vez mas al enorme abismo, esta vez estaba consciente del grito que salió de mi garganta.

Edward estaba besando mi boca, garganta, hombros, senos, estomago, pero nunca llego a ese punto en particular. El lo estaba evitando, había parado de bombearme. Yo estaba silenciosamente aliviada. No sabía si podría soportar otra sensación de placer como los que había tenido antes. Mi cuerpo se había convertido en gelatina, débil e incapaz de cualquier tipo de fuerza.

-¿Bella?- Preguntó, mordí mi labio cuando esa voz musical llego a mis oídos.

-¿Si?- respiré.

-Abre los ojos.

Obedecí para encontrar que su cara estaba a unos centímetros de la mía. Esos grandes ojos esmeraldas me miraban con una expresión triunfal.

-Bienvenida a tu primer orgasmo- dijo con voz ronca- ¿O debería decir segundo?- dijo sonriendo.

Me sonrojé ligeramente, pero no me sonroje completamente. Yo todavía estaba flotando en una nube de felicidad.

-¿Lo disfrutaste?

-¡Oh, si!- toda la vergüenza la había dejado, sonreí ampliamente, levantándome sobre mis codos. Sus ojos viajaron a mi pecho antes de regresar la vista a mi cara. Fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba desnuda, esta vez me sonrojé con un rojo carmín, cubriendo mi pecho con el brazo.

Suspiró –Me gustaría que no cubrieras tu hermoso cuerpo- murmuró suavemente, gentilmente tomo mis muñecas. –Es una lastima ocultarlo- el no me forzó a quitar mis brazos, por lo cual estaba agradecida.

Edward rozó sus labios sobre mi hombro causando que mi estomago se apretara una vez mas en anticipación. Me mordió suavemente el pecho. Gemí, cerrando los ojos. Mi corazón estaba otra vez fuera de control. Pero difícilmente me importaba, así se parara o se marchitaba y muriera. Sus lengua recorría mis senos y bajó a mi estomago.

Una vez más, estaba húmeda por él. Mi mente dudaba como el era capaz de hacerme sentir tan ansiosa por el. Su lengua lamió, los jugos que corrían por mis muslos. Me arque, mi cadera se movió inconscientemente hacia el, mis propias reacciones me sorprendieron ¿Cómo sé qué hacer con este Dios en la cama conmigo? El instinto fue mi única guía y esperaba que no lo hiciera demasiado horrible.

Su lengua toco mis pliegues calientes.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y gemí. El no paro su exploración de mi más íntimo lugar. Las palabras de Edward cruzaron a través de mi mente.

_Hay tres tipos de besos… y el último es en el cual voy a lamer y succionar tus labios. _

El tercer beso.

Comenzó a succionarme, sus manos aprisionaron mis caderas firmemente, sosteniéndome en la cama ya que me retorcía debajo de él. Mis dedos se adentraron en su cabello. Recogió su lengua en mí, bebiendo mis juegos. Sus dedos no tenían nada que ver con su lengua, succionó fuertemente en mí y grité, alzando mis caderas, pero el me sostenía firmemente abajo y era incapaz de hacer algo, pero tiré mi cabeza hacía atrás, entregándome al placer.

Me sentí salvaje; como si estuviera privada de pensamientos lógicos y racionales. Chipas de electricidad de placer comenzaron a atacar mi cuerpo de nuevo, haciendo que me sacudiera un poco. Mordió mi centro, moviendo sus dientes sobre mí.

-¡Por favor!- grité débilmente, incapaz de hacer algo más.

-¿Por favor, qué? Tú todavía tienes que decírmelo.

-Solo…por favor, yo no…yo no se.

-¿Te gustaría que te hiciera tener un orgasmo?

-Oh, si.

Después comenzó lamerme, casi bruscamente. Jadeé, rodé mis ojos y mi cuerpo se derritió en un charco de agua caliente. Sus manos masajeaban mi trasero y me empujo contra su boca. ¡Oh Dios! Hubiera jurado que me iba a chupar hasta dejarme seco por lo duro que estaba trabajando conmigo.

-¡Oh!- gemí, el placer estaba creciendo rápidamente en mí.

No podía soportar más esto. Estaba apunto de estallar, explotar por el ó quizás una combustión espontanea era la palabra correcta. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás en las almohadas, cuando sentí mi cuerpo agarrotado, deslumbrándome inmensamente, con un éxtasis abrasador. Mi visión era cualquier cosa menos normal y no era consciente de mi cuerpo, en un lugar donde la felicidad pura me consumía.

-Bella-murmuró contra mi piel, moviendo su boca de nuevo en mi cuerpo –Bella.

Luché por abrir mis ojos pero se sentían que estaban pesados como plomo.

-¿Si?- Logré decir, mi voz no sonaba como lo hacía habitualmente. Estaba más ronca y áspera por el placer.

**EPOV**

No había terminado con ella, la haría llegar a la cima al menos dos veces más esta noche. Sentía apretados mis jeans, duros por esta hechicera en la cama. Nunca había sentido una atracción como esta, por supuesto era física, pero parecía como algo adicional en esto. Una parte más emocional mas profundo, sacudí ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, no serviría de nada lograr ligarlo. Eso estaba contra las reglas.

Me centré en complacer a Bella, sacando todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

………………………………………………………**..………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………..…………………………………..**

……………**..………………………………………………………..……**

**BPOV**

-Tonta Bella- amonestó juguetonamente. –Es una sorpresa.

-Debería haber sabido.

-Tengo muchas sorpresas por venir, veinte días completos.

La sola idea de tener una sorpresa de Edward cada día, hacia que mi corazón latiera fuera de control.

-Necesitas dormir Bella- dijo –Mañana tienes escuela.

Y con eso, me sumí en un sueño muy agradable, mientras Edward me sostuvo en lo que el decía la posición de cuchara. Cuando me quede dormida, estaba segura que tenía una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AQUÍ ESTA UN NUEVO CAPITULO CHIKAS, UNA DISCULPA POR EL ATRASO, PERO LA ESCUELA Y FAMILIA DEJAN MUY POCO TIEMPO, PERO YA ANDO ACOPLANDOME A LOS HORARIOS, ASÍ QUE PODRE ESTAR TRADUCIENDO Y ESCRIBIENDO MAS SEGUIDO.

GRACIAS A:

**Kelda Ylone Cullen, malu-cullen, Hermisy Blackfort, MaFeR dE cUlLeN, carliitha-cullen, JaliceJalice, Gby, Maonse, Mauge, verónica paola, Inmans, Nelly-bello-cullen, Cristal Valmont, nadis, ana berta, julit nom, -Love., .Dany Cullen Pattison, Kokoro Black, Chemita, Lupita cullen, terra2012, . , LaAbuela, sereniti84, Tsukisaku, Mery Snz, piola, tatty1, Poly-Uchiha, C-Marian-T-H-Cullen, AndyPricolodCullen, KathieWych, deniziithaw, Yasaku Uchiha´s Lov3, Griselda cullen, a.l.e.d.e.p.a.t.t.i.s.o.n., Bells Masen Potter, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, MiriCullen, Diana-vampiresa-Swan, saranya.x, Ale89, SonySwan, MaxiPau, LiLiaN CullAcK, Tatis Blue, Tanya Denali Cullen, antex cut, christti, sammy-loly69, celeste-chan, chiiocullen, Biankis Masen, verodelprado, usakochiba01, Sofia de Cullen, Ayats, laurageor, Amaya Cullen, Ljoo, EiShel Hale, *PrInCeSiTa*, hilda hupuff, mariluiq, Crystal Butterfly 92, Soofii, dani hale de withlock cullen, Javii Cullen.**

¡GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS!

AQUÍ LES DEJO UN ADELANTO (POR CIERTO CADA DÍA ESTO SE PONE MAS HOT JEJEJE, LES ADVIERTO)

_Cuando entre a la ducha, vi que sus ojos fueron directamente a mi pene, esos orbes chocolates se abrieron y yo no podía dejar de sonreír, me habían dicho muchas veces por varias mujeres que mi pene era más grande que la mayoría, no tan absurdamente, pero lo suficientemente grande para que la mayoría de las mujeres me hicieran un cumplido. No me había dado cuenta que me había preocupado que pudiera haber pensado hasta este momento, que tonto. ¿Por qué me preocupaba lo que ella pensará de mi cuerpo desnudo?_

Y SI QUIEREN UNAS LÍNEAS MAS DE ADELANTO DEJENME UN REVIEW, ME DICEN Y SE LOS MANDO JEJEJEJE, ESPERO QUE TENGAN UNA LINDA SEMANA!! Y PARA LOS K SON DE MÉXICO, ESPERO K NO ESTEN MUYS DESVELADOS Y HAYAN COMIDO UNOS RICOS ANTOJITOS JEJEJEJE


	4. MASTURBATING

Primero que nada como ya saben los personajes le son de **S. Meyer**, y la historia a **Oriana de la Rose, **yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**Summary.-**Edward Cullen tiene dos trabajos: Modelo de ropa interior y Juguete Sexual. Alice lo contrata para que sea el stripper en la fiesta del cumpleaños numero 20 de Bella, la atracción con el es instantánea. Ella descubre que el es su nuevo juguete. Ahora Edward tiene una nueva ama que complacer…

**MASTURBATING **

**BPOV**

El molesto sonido de la alarma me despertó. Quejándome, me di la vuelta y apreté el botón para que sonora en cinco minutos, estaba tan cansada que casi enseguida me volví a dormir, me volví a dar la vuelta, luego me quede en shock ¿Por qué siento las sabanas contra mi piel desnuda? Abrí mis ojos, vi el rostro de un hombre a solo unos centímetros del mío, durmiendo pacíficamente, me quede boquiabierta y me hice para atrás sorprendida.

Los recuerdos de la noche pasada inundaron mi mente, la sensación de su lengua por mi piel, su suavidad, sus labios calientes, el suave toque de sus dedos sobre mi piel. Respiré profundamente, tratando de ordenar mis sentimientos. La noche pasada parecía como un sueño, era demasiado perfecto, había aceptado el hecho que Edward iba estar conmigo durante casi tres semanas. Estaba nerviosa por los próximos días que se venían, pero eso no significaba que le iba a decir que se fuera.

Nunca me había pasado algo como esto, yo era la típica chica que nunca se metía en problemas, siempre terminaba temprano la tarea, tomaba con cuidado los apuntes en clase. No merecía tener este hombre conmigo, yo no sabía nada de…tu sabes. Uf, tenía que aprender a decir SEXO, me sonrojé simplemente de pensarlo.

Me quede viendo su cara serena, una franja obscura de pestañas se abanicaban sobre sus pómulos, su cabello bronceado caía ligeramente sobre su frente, estaba acostado sobre su espalda, la sabanas estaban jaladas así que todo hacia el sur de su ombligo estaba cubierto. Mi vista se dirigió a su torso, mis ojos codiciosos trazaron cada musculo. Me sonrojé fuertemente cuando me di cuenta que estaba viendo directamente donde podría estar su pene.

Desvié mi vista y me bajé lentamente de la cama, todavía estaba desnuda así que la última cosa que quería hacer era despertarlo. También quería que descansará porque el me había dado mucho ayer en la noche, nunca había soñado que algo me pudiera hacer sentir así, mis dedos comenzaron a sentir un hormigueo con el simple recuerdo.

Me arrastre de la cama, fui lentamente al baño, lo miré antes de cerrar la puerta para asegurarme que aun estuviera dormido.

El agua caliente en mi espalda, relajó todos mis músculos tensos, cerré mis ojos y sonreí débilmente ante la sensación de tranquilidad.

**EPOV**

Sentí a Bella salir de la cama, abrí los ojos para ver su redondo y pequeño trasero moviéndose al baño, su cabello largo castaño le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, curveándose ligeramente al final. La visión de su cuerpo desnudo hizo que me endureciera al instante, cerré rápidamente los ojos cuando ella se me volteo a ver.

Espere hasta que escuche el agua de la ducha para salir de la cama, todavía llevaba mis pantalones, no me había molestado en cambiarlos ayer.

Estaba consiente del sonido del agua, mi mente viajo fácilmente consumiéndome, cuando imagine como cada gota iba a su suave piel. Recuerdos de la forma que ella había gemido cuando la probé de pronto aparecieron en mi cabeza, todavía había muchas cosas que quería mostrarle y enseñarle.

Sonreí, puede que luego tratemos de tener una fantasía Maestro/Estudiante cuando ella este lista.

Entonces escuche un suave gemido que venia del baño y todos mis pensamientos se pararon de golpe. Sentí mi pene contraerse e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlo ¿Podría ser posible que ella…?

No, Bella no era así, pensé.

Escuche el suave y apenas audible gemido de nuevo y esta vez era obvio ¿Ella estaba…masturbándose? Decidí ver para estar seguro, no serviría de nada especular y no saber con certeza. Me imaginé como el vapor se arremolinaba alrededor de su desnudo, caliente y mojado cuerpo, mi miembro esta duramente excitado como el granito, tan fuerte que la restricción de mis pantalones era dolorosa.

Decidí ir con ella, si ella deseaba también esto.

Deslizándome los pantalones y bóxers, abrí la puerta del baño despacio. Una pared de vapor me golpeo la cara haciendo que parpadeara, afortunadamente la puerta no se cerro y me dejo fuera, la abrí aun mas entrando al baño con niebla, la puerta de la regadera era del tipo de vidrio que era como rizada así que los objetos del otro lado se veían un poco distorsionados. Pero eso no me oculto la vista del cuerpo de Bella Swan, mis ojos viajaron por su cuerpo, tomando una vista de sus pequeños senos, lo suficientemente grandes para quedarse perfectamente en mis manos, su delgado estomago, el triangulo de bello obscuro entre sus piernas y sus piernas largas; todo lo que veía me excitaba aun más. Estaba tan excitado que temía asustarla, no sabía si ella había visto a un hombre desnudo, no le había preguntado directamente, pero tenia la sensación que ella no había visto a ninguno.

Entonces me fijé en lo que sus manos estaban haciendo.

Vi como una de sus manos viajaba por su cuerpo experimentalmente, tuve el presentimiento que esta era la primera vez que hacia algo así, con sus dedos pellizco su pezón derecho antes de mover su otra mano hasta su centro, vaciló un momento antes de deslizar un dedo en su centro, haciendo que gimiera de nuevo.

No podía soportarlo más.

Caminé hacia la puerta de la regadera, puse mi mano en la manija, ella estaba frente la ducha muy ocupada en otras cosas como para fijarse en mí. Sonreí decidí que quería que me enseñara como le gustaba exactamente. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, abrí la puerta de la regadera, permitiendo que aire frio golpeara su cuerpo, vi como un escalofrió de golpe estallo sobre su deliciosa piel desnuda.

Ella grito y giro hacia mí, sorprendida y con un rubor rosa extendido sobre su cara, no podía mantener esa sonrisa maliciosa en mí cara, sus ojos se abrieron y se pego contra la pared del baño.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño?- Le pregunte amablemente, deseando que si para estar con ella.

Por un momento ella simplemente me miró, me di cuenta que su mano aun estaba donde había estado antes, su pecho se agito, sus pequeños y regordetes senos se movieron seductoramente hacia abajo y arriba.

-Te prometo que no te hare daño- añadí.

Asintió con la cabeza y después dijo – S..si, puedes pasar.

Me encantó la forma que tartamudeo cuando la encontré con este tipo de forma sexual, era entrañable, pero no pude ayudar, quería que me probara un poco como yo la había probado, ahora que ella había aceptado, deslicé mas la puerta de la ducha y entre en ella, cerrándola atrás de mi, el agua aun estaba caliente. Esperaba que tuviera un calentador de agua grande porque tenía miedo ya que la mantendría en esta ducha por un largo rato.

Cuando entre a la ducha, vi que sus ojos iban directos a mi pene, sus orbes chocolates se abrieron y yo no podía dejar de sonreír, me habían dicho muchas veces, varias mujeres que mi pene era más grande que la mayoría, no era tan absurdo, pero era lo suficientemente grande para que varias mujeres me hicieran cumplidos. No me había dado cuenta que me había preocupado que pudiera haber pensado hasta este momento, que tonto ¿Por qué me preocupaba lo que ella pensará de mi cuerpo desnudo?

-Así Bella- comencé a moverme hacia ella lentamente, a propósito hice mis movimientos lentos y depredadores, sabía que buscar para cuando una mujer no estaba lista y estaba viendo a Bella cerca, si ella no estaba lista, sabía que hacer. Pero no había ningún inconveniente en jugar con ella, además ella parecía disfrutarlo.

-¿Has sido traviesa esta mañana?

Su respiración se acelero violentamente por mi pregunta, amaba las reacciones que creaba en ella, esperaba que ella mantuviera este nivel de sensibilidad en nuestras exploraciones.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- su voz era dudosa pero excitada.

-Lo que quiero decir es que…-me acerqué a ella, se movió para atrás, pero estaba atrapada contra la pared, sonreí y puse mis manos alrededor de su cabeza, atrapándola.

-¿Estabas dándote placer a ti misma?

Me incliné hacia ella, abrió los ojos y arqueo su espalda, imaginando que es lo que iba hacerle a su delicioso cuerpo.

Era hora de despertar a esta diosa dormida, era hora de que esta deidad griega despertará de su inocencia sexual, cumpliría con mucho gusto esta parte de servicio a la comunidad voluntariamente, dejaría que descubriera la sexy mujer que había dentro de ella.

-No me respondiste Bella- dije pacientemente, moví una de mis manos a su cadera, moviendo mi mano hacia arriba y abajo por su piel resbaladiza, sus caderas se movieron hacia mi mano, chasque la lengua en tono de reproche.

-¿Has estado masturbándote?

**BPOV**

¿Cómo esperaba que le respondiera, con lo que me estaba haciendo? Era imposible pensar, mucho menos hablar coherentemente ¿Me había estado masturbando? El término me hizo sonrojar, eso sonaba tan…sucio, era vergonzoso ser descubierto y esta era la primera vez que lo había intentado, solo quería ver si tenía el poder para hacer lo que hizo Edward. Había descubierto que si imaginaba que era Edward el que me estaba tocando, mí movimientos realmente me causaban placer, no tan intensa como sus hábiles caricias, pero aun así era intenso.

Me puse completamente roja, cuando me di cuenta que el realmente quería que le respondiera.

-Estaba…estaba tratando de…era mi primera vez- dije patéticamente al final, me miró con sus profundos y brillantes ojos verdes, no podía ver a otro lado, aunque quisiera.

-Lo se- dijo simplemente, presionó sus labios contra mi garganta, sentí como si me fuera a derretir con ese simple beso, su lengua toco suavemente mi piel, gemí y me presione contra el sin vergüenza, de pronto consciente de lo que hace unos momentos había intentado hacer.

-Ahora quiero que continúes tocándote- susurró en mi oído - Muéstrame que es lo que quieres hacer con tu cuerpo, que es lo que deseas.

Confundida vi como se alejaba un poco para verme, una vez más mis ojos se vieron atraídos por su largo miembro, de nuevo estaba sorprendida por su tamaño, por supuesto que había visto imágenes en libros de medicina y cosas por el estilo, pero nada podía prepararme para el gran estremecimiento y miedo de anticipación cuando lo vi, anticipación por que solo podía imaginarme el placer que me daría y miedo por que sabia que iba a doler.

-Tócate a ti misma, Bella- ordenó, mirándome atentamente a los ojos.

-Se que tienes deseos, solo déjate llevar por el instinto y enséñame que es lo que te gustaría que hiciera a tu pequeño cuerpo caliente.

Me mordí el labio, para acallar un gemido. Titubeante, hice lo que me dijo, haría cualquier cosa que el me dijera. Primero tomé suavemente mis pechos, luego los apreté toscamente. Pellizque mis pezones rodándolos y luego los jalé era una locura como un pequeño dolor, se convertía en placer. No debería ser posible, quizás mi cerebro estaba cableado incorrectamente así que el dolor estaba en lugar del placer. Sus ojos observaban de cerca cada uno de mis movimientos, como si su supervivencia dependiera de ver y analizar mis movimientos, su intensa mirada hizo que casi me viniera en ese momento.

Dándole a mis senos un apretón mas, moví mis manos hacia abajo, jugueteando mis manos sobre mi vientre plano, cuando pase un dedo sobre mis pliegues, gemí cerrando los ojos, me apoye contra la pared de la ducha, el agua caliente aun estaba cayendo sobre mi piel, me sentí agradecida que mi departamento tenia un enorme calentador de agua, esto seria difícil con agua helada.

-Enséñame como quieres que te coja- ronroneó, sus ojos verde esmeralda me hablaban de manera que me causaba un nudo de placer en mi estomago, me derretí con esas palabras y puse un dedo dentro de mi, encontré que estaba muy húmeda y no por el agua, comencé a bombear lentamente, pero no era suficiente así que agregué un dedo mas.

De repente toqué un lugar que había sido desconocido para mí, jadeé con los ojos abiertos en shock mi espalda se arqueo en el azulejo, tenia miedo mis piernas que no podrían detenerme mas.

-Eso es correcto- me animo, acercándose a mí –Llegaste a tu punto G.

Ahora sus labios, estaban en mi piel, beso mi pecho suavemente antes de succionar el pezón con su boca rozando con sus dientes.

-¡Oh Dios!- jadeaba, apretando su cuello para mantenerme de pie, de pronto mis rodillas no podían sostenerme.

-No te detengas- ordenó, colocándome de nuevo sobre mis pies –No pares de tocarte, quiero que te vengas por tu propia mano, pues voy a dejar de tocarte, mantendré una distancia segura.

Se movió lejos de mí, gemí en desaprobación, lo necesitaba conmigo justo ahora, lo necesitaba mas de lo que debía, estaba tan incómoda, tan caliente, era casi doloroso, no tenía idea porque el placer hacia sentir de esta manera cuando abruptamente se detuvo pero solo había una forma para hacer que se fuera.

Metí de nuevo mis dedos en mis pliegues calientes, estuve a punto de llorar por la sensación, ese incómodo ladrillo en mi estomago se disolvió en ondas de éxtasis fluyendo en todo mi cuerpo. Trabajando mi seno con mi mano izquierda mientras me bombeaba con la derecha, sentí ese mismo desconocido precipicio pesado.

Me sentí como si estuviera al filo de una gran caverna tambaleándome al borde.

-Penétrate con tu dedos Bella- dijo bajo con una voz que me hizo humedecerme mas. -Mírame a los mientras te das placer a ti misma.

Luché por abrir los ojos y verlo, pero era muy difícil con el placer que estaba creciendo en mí, comencé a gritar con cada exhalación, jadeando como un hombre sofocante, mis ojos estaban vidriosos podía decir, pero me las arregle para trabar mis ojos con el. Golpeé de nuevo ese dulce lugar y fui enviada al borde. Grité fuertemente, hundiéndome hasta el fondo de la bañera.

El brazo de Edward me sostuvo fuertemente de la cintura y me empujo de nuevo hacia arriba.

-Buena chica Bella-murmuró con aprobación en mi oído, mi visión aun estaba anormal y estaba comenzando a entender que era normal cuando llegaba al clímax. Lentamente me recuperé, Edward estaba ocupado enjuagando mi cabello tierna y paternalmente y encontré eso extrañamente tranquilizador.

-Entonces- comenzó- ¿Fue agradable?

Me sonrojé y miré hacia abajo, pero ese fue un error porque fui recibida con la vista de su muy fuerte erección, miré una botella de shampoo que estaba en la equina del baño, decidí que esa era una opción más segura.

-Si- dije mi voz sonó muy incoherente era un milagro incluso que el me entendiera, termino de lavar mi cabello, y se centró en lavar mi cuerpo con el jabón de fresa para el cuerpo.

-Lección tres, la masturbación esta perfectamente bien en cantidades moderadas, es una manera saludable de liberar las frustraciones sexuales y descubrir que es lo que te excita mas. De hecho, encontré esto extremadamente sexy, Bella Swan, verte complacerte a ti misma es una de las cosas más eróticas que he visto nunca.

Cuando dijo esa palabra, movió sus manos a la parte baja de mi espalda, corriéndolas hacia abajo y tomando mi trasero, jadeé cuando presiono mis caderas con las de el, su pene presionaba la parte baja de mi estomago enviando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo débil, gemí pero mi voz pero falló a mitad de camino porque sacudió suavemente en mi, me aferré a su cuello y trajo sus labios a los míos en un asombroso beso, su boca era suave y urgente contra la mía, su lengua se deslizo dentro de mi boca.

Me presionó de nuevo contra los azulejos y me siguió besando inconsciente, se separó bruscamente y tomo con su mano la botella de shampoo.

-¿Te gustaría bañarme?-me pregunto, su voz se había convertido educada de nuevo –Después de todo necesito una ducha también.

Me sorprendió como podía ir de apasionante y sexy hombre del baño al calmado y tranquilo caballero, vacilante tome la botella de sus manos y puse un poco de jabón a la esponja que me había dado. Mi corazón aumento el ritmo cardiaco ante la idea de tocar su cuerpo.

**EPOV**

Decidí dejar que ella me bañará entonces podría acostumbrarse a mi cuerpo, me di cuenta que era difícil para ella mirarme, entendí eso.

No había mentido cuando dije que verla complaciéndose había sido erótico, me había excitado tanto que sabía que tenía que hacer algo acerca de esto después cuando ella se fuera para la escuela. Sus manos pequeñas recorrieron con la esponja lentamente mi pecho, con mucho cuidado sostuvo la mirada en la esponja azul, concentrándose tanto que en su frente aparecieron unas arruguitas, sonreí.

Si fuera la última cosa que hiciera, me gustaría sacar a esta mujer fuera de su caparazón, ella quería ser menos introvertida, eso lo podía ver, quería ser más sociable y ese era mi objetivo quiero despertar a la diosa que tiene en su interior. No importa lo que me tomara. Cuido de mi aseo, asegurándose de mi torso completamente antes de de moverse para abajo, casi me reí dándome cuenta que tenia la esperanza de posponer el momento en que iba a ir a mi pene. La escuche tomar una respiración profunda antes de que ella con mucho cuidado moviera la esponja sobre mis caderas y luego sobre mis piernas pasando por alto mi miembro completamente.

Ahora ella estaba inclinada hacia mí, su cara estaba a unos centímetros de mí miembro, apreté mis manos en puño, ella no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba completamente concentrada en lavar mis piernas, entonces sentí que sus manos se apoyaron en mi cuerpo, sorprendido por las reacciones que ella generaba en mi, ¿Cómo era posible que esta increíble inocente virgen podía crear sentimientos tan intensos dentro de mi? No era lógico.

Finalmente ella se detuvo en mi pene, entonces sentí la esponja cerrarse sobre mi y traté de sofocar el jadeo.

Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente al ver mi reacción, alentada por mi comenzó a mover lentamente la esponja sobre mi, hacia arriba y abajo, mi respiración se acelero y me concentré en estar completamente calmado. Lo último que ella necesitaba era que la asustara con mí sobre excitación.

De pronto abandonó la esponja y me toco con su mano desnuda, cerré mis ojos tratando de concentrarme en no venirme en ella.

Comenzó a deslizar sus uñas sobre la piel suave y jadeé, su agarre se endureció y ella estaba un poco mas tosca, antes de que pudiera pensar una respuesta lógica a esto, ella incrementó el ritmo.

-Bella- jadeé, tratando de ocultar mi respiración entrecortada.

-Voy a venirme, detente. No voy a ser capaz de parar si lo mantienes así.

Ella no se detuvo.

Este pequeño y perfecto ángel se había convertido en un demonio en un lapso de minutos, su mano se cerró sobre mi eje apretando ligeramente, miro hacia abajo para ver lo que estaba haciendo y luego miró hacia mí. Cerré los ojos cuando llegue al clímax y quité su mano, no quería venirme todo encima de ella, de alguna manera mas arregle dirigí en un ángulo hacia abajo en el baño mientras experimentaba un placer perfecto. Gemí levemente y me libere.

-Se me fue de las manos- murmuré unos minutos después cuando había recuperado la compostura. -No volverá a suceder.

Se sonrojó y bajo la vista –Me..me gusto.

Una de mis cejas se levanto. –Tienes escuela también, tengo la sensación de que vas a llegar tarde.

Asintió, pero me di cuenta que estaba excitada otra vez, no esperaba que me siguiera tocando cuando le dije que me iba a venir. Tal vez llevar a Bella Swan fuera de su timidez iba hacer más fácil de lo que pensé.

La sequé cuidadosamente antes de dejarla ir para que se cambiara, me puse unos bóxers y pantalones limpios. Salí de la recamara dejando que se cambiara en paz, me senté en el sofá andrajoso que estaba en la sala y prendí la TV solo para disipar el silencio, no me fijé que estaba viendo un programa de Disney Channel hasta que vi el logo de Mickey Mouse en la esquina inferior.

-Regresaré hasta las dos- dijo Bella torpemente, cuando salió del cuarto. –Así que creo que puedes salir hasta entonces.

Me levanté del sofá y me acerque a ella –Estaré bien, lo prometo Bella. Soy un hombre adulto.

Pensé que murmuro un –Lo sé- bajo su aliento, me reí en voz baja.

-Vas a llegar tarde, ya son las siete cincuenta- dije.

Asintió y se volteo para irse, un agudo llamado sonó en la puerta. – ¡Bella!- la voz de una mujer gritó desde el otro lado, creo que la reconocí como la voz de Alice o quizás era Rosalie, espere hasta que Bella fuera a la puerta para decir algo.

-¿Bella?- dije lentamente.

Se dio rápidamente vuelta, como si hubiera estado esperando que la detuviera. -¿Si?

-¿No tengo por lo menos un beso de despedida?

Se sonrojó y regresó a donde estaba yo –bueno supongo- dijo inciertamente.

Tomé su rostro con mis manos, trayéndolo suavemente a mis labios cerrando mí bosa suavemente en la de ella, tuve mucho cuidado para que a pesar de la ducha de vapor, viera que podía ser suave y dulce, mi lengua se acero para lamer su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, ella rápidamente abrió su boca, sus brazos los puso alrededor de mi cuello estrechamente, fusionando su cuerpo con el mío, permití que mi lengua bailara apasionadamente con la de ella.

-¡Bella!- gritó la mujer desde el otro lado.- Se que el esta ahí contigo y si no salen ahora voy a llamar a la ley.

Romí el beso, Bella estaba sin aliento, su pecho esta jadeando atractivamente, se había puesto un suéter azul obscuro y unos pantalones caquis con tenis. El suéter mostraba su pecho muy bien, aun así era modesto.

¿Qué si no tenia planes para hoy? Claro que si, no podía esperar a que Bella regresara a casa para continuarlos.

De mala gana Bella abrió la puerta del departamento, vi a dos chicas afuera viendo muy interesadas para adentro, tenia razón eran ambas Alice y Rosalie, se reían locamente y sacaron a Bella del departamento, sin duda iban a bombardearla con preguntas, les sonreí a ellas antes de que cerraran la puerta, las risas estallaran un volumen máximo, capturé una ultima mirada de la hermosa cara de Bella enrojecida, le guiñé un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me acorde de la cita que tenia hoy con Victoria para la sesión de fotos, esa sería mi primera prioridad en mi lista de cosas que hacer mientras Bella no este, pero cuando la pequeña virgen regresara, podías estar seguro que iba a estar muy ocupado en cosas mas importantes que modelar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hola siento el retraso perooo aquí esta el capitulo, quieroooo un Sex toy como Edward!!!, por cierto quizás el siguiente capitulo me tarde un poquito mas donde conoceremos un poquito mas de Edward!!, porque para mi desgracia tengo exámenes O_O y eso significa estudiar muchooo y nada de mi laptop!! Aquí les dejo un avance:

Fue cuando me di cuenta de mi entorno, estábamos en habitación especialmente extravagante, estaba hecha para parecer una especie de retorcido, llamativo salón de baile/calabozo, las paredes eran negras con cortinas de ébano que colgaban del techo…

-Más duro- ordenó el fotógrafo.

Oh mierda, no de nuevo. Cerré mis ojos y me concentre en excitar mi miembro tan duro como el granito. Me imaginé las hermosas formas de Bella, desnuda y retorciéndose debajo de mí, bailaba seductora ante mí.

-Bien- murmuró el fotógrafo…..

**YA SABEN SI QUIEREN QUE LE ENVIE UN AVANCE MAS LARGOOOO SOLO DIGANME JEJEJE**

QUE TENGAN UNA LINDA SEMAN CHIKAS!!!!

**GRACIAS A:**

**MARYPATZZ, TERRA2012, JAVII CULLEN, YASAKU UCHIHA´S LOV3, SERENITI84, CRYSTAL BUTTERFLY 92, KATHIEWYCH, EDWARDKANAME, LAABUELA, ALE89, CHIIOCULLEN, JENLIC, NIKI AUSTEN, KRISTALICE CULLEN, SAMMY-LOLY69, C-MARIAN-T-H-CULLEN, MISS CINNAMON., ERILL CULLEN, MELO YUE, NELLY-BELLO-CULLEN, AYAME CHAN, CHRISTTI, CULLEN-21-GLADYS, HALE CULLEN ANA, TINA MASEN, LITTLE MISS DREAMY, GABY DI2, BLACK CULLEN, POLY-UCHIHA, MARIA SWAN DE CULLEN, BELLS MASEN POTTER, GLAMBICION, SOL20002005, CKAMILAFANSTWILIGHT, LITTLE HOPE, TSUKISAKU, MIIRICULLEN, MARYLOUU, YADI NINDE TINUVIEL,CARLIITHA-CULLEN, LAURAGEOR, MAXIPAU, MARILUIQ, PANXIIS, DARKMOONKARI, JOSEPHINE I, BIANKISMASEN, PAANCHY, SABRI-C, AMYS CULLEN, ELENA J. MERCIER, MAYIRO-BIBIHALE, ANGELPR, MAGGIE CULLEN, PIOLA, MARAT, MAUGE, CARMEN CULLEN 116, -LOVE, LUIGI LANDEY, ANA BERTA, A.L.E.D.E.P.A.T.T.I.S.O.N., HILDA HUPUFF, BELLEN CULLEN, ZULLY, .DANNY CULLEN PATTISON., LILIAN CULLACK, KARIN CULLEN BLACK, PAOMAR, TATIS BLUE, ANDY CULLEN PATTISON, MOONY MOON MEYER, MARSITA DE HALE, TANYA DENALI CULLEN, DIANA BLACK, BELLEN CULLEN, ANDYPRICOLODCULLEN, NADESHKO-HIME, MAFER VULTURI, NORMA-CULLEN, VERONICA PAOLA, INMANS, ERICASTELO, LJOO, SOPHYA1984, TIGGR, *PRINCESITA*, MONSTI, JAZU, Y TODASSSS LAS PERSONAS K LEEN LA HISTORIA!!!**

¡GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS!

**Y POR CIERTO CREO K HA EDWARD SE LE CUMPLIO SU FANTASÍA DE MAESTRO/ESTUDIANTE EN BIOLOGY JAJAJAJAJA….**


	5. Victoria

Primero que nada como ya saben los personajes le son de **S. Meyer**, y la historia a **Oriana de la Rose, **yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**Summary.-**Edward Cullen tiene dos trabajos: Modelo de ropa interior y Juguete Sexual. Alice lo contrata para que sea el stripper en la fiesta del cumpleaños numero 20 de Bella, la atracción con el es instantánea. Ella descubre que el es su nuevo juguete. Ahora Edward tiene una nueva ama que complacer…

**Capitulo 5. Victoria**

**BPOV**

-¡Dios mío Bella! Cuéntanos todo- ordenó Rosalie tan pronto como cerró la puerta, Alice aseguró su brazo con el mío jalándonos a Rose y a mi al pasillo.

-¿Qué hizo?- presionó impaciente Alice.

Me sonrojé tratando de averiguar como les iba a explicar lo que paso la noche pasada y esta mañana. Fue cuando me di cuenta que solo había pasado un día, solo tenía diecinueve días con este maravilloso hombre.

-¡Bella!

Me concentré tratando de explicar mi increíble noche y mañana. No había otra forma de explicarlo que… alucinante, increíble, asombroso.

-¡Oh Dios mío, Isabella Swan!- Comenzó Rose en shock -¿Eso es un…chupetón?

-Honestamente ¿Qué esperabas?- dije finalmente, superando mi vergüenza. –Ustedes chicas me compraron un…juguete y ¿Sé sorprenden de que tengo un chupetón?

A pesar de mi mismo, mi mano fue a la mi garganta buscando el mencionado chupetón. Casi me reía, era mi primer chupetón, pero no podía imaginar en que momento me lo había hecho. Ayer en la noche estaba preocupada con otras cosas, para darme cuenta que estuvo succionando mi cuello por un tiempo, y aunque era algo morboso, de una manera extraña estaba alegre de que lo tuviera. El me hizo suya, me marco, aunque técnicamente el me pertenecía.

-La mujer tiene un buen punto- acepto Rosalie-Pero todavía no, nos has contado.

Estábamos afuera del edificio de los departamentos ahora, el día estaba soleado y hermoso, perfecto para salir y tomar el sol, no es que hiciera eso mucho. Temía terminar mis clases hoy ¿Cómo se supone qué me iba a concentrar cuando Edward estaba esperando por mí?

-¿Voy a tener que drogarte para que me digas?- Alice exigió con severidad.-¡Dios Bella! El suspenso me esta matando.

-Bueno eh…- comencé con incertidumbre-El Hmm…- Oh dios, realmente tenia que decirle eso ¿No? Oh mátame ahora por favor, así que se me atragantaron las únicas palabras que se me ocurrieron…como una idiota -¿Sexo oral?- sonó como a pregunta.

Por supuesto que las dos se volvieron locas en esto, un par de estudiantes que pasaban caminando no dieron unas miradas sucias, probablemente porque Rose y Alice eran muy escandalosas, me sonrojé fuertemente. Entonces de nuevo, ellos podrían odiarnos porque dije –Sexo Oral- en voz alta.

-¿Hablas en serio?

Parecía como si Rosalie se fuera a desmayar en la banqueta.

-Maldita sea, ese chico es bueno-dijo agradecida. –No me importaría que fuera mi juguete por un par de horas- ella sonrió y de pronto mi lado protector y posesivo salió.

Abruptamente, ya no me gustaba la idea de Rosalie cerca en cualquier lugar de Edward por cualquier tiempo. Eso me sorprendió ¿Por qué estaba tan posesiva de repente? Fue cuando me di cuenta que él me gustaba. Bueno, claro que me gustaba Edward. Honestamente ¿Cómo podría no gustarme? No me sorprendería que me enamorará de el, el me había dado al menos cinco o seis orgasmos ayer en la noche y esta mañana. Mis labios se fruncieron en una sonrisa de tan solo pensar en eso, pero ¿Qué pensaría el si supiera cuanto me gusta? Podía estar segura de una cosa, a el no le gustaría.

No sabía mucho de las personas que se dedicaban a la profesión de Edward, pero sabía que el amor no era exactamente una opción cuando te has vendido a muchas mujeres, eso no lo hacia mas fácil tampoco. Así que decidí guardar mis sentimientos para mí, esperando aplastarlos mientras eran frágiles y nuevos, antes de que se hicieran demasiado fuertes, me puse a pensar en la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando el reía feliz, los suaves hoyuelos que aparecían en sus mejillas y el suave toque que el usaba cuando me tocaba.

Tenía tanta suerte de que Alice diera veinte mil pesos por mi felicidad, Dios tenia amigas fenomenalmente asombrosas.

-¿Nos vas a responder adecuadamente?- Alice resopló con impaciencia -¿Qué es lo qué te hizo exactamente? Pareces como si estuvieras en una nube en este momento, ¡El tiene que ser fenomenal!

-Oh el, lo es- salió de mi boca, me sonroje pero continúe sabiendo que tenían derecho a tener una idea, después de todo sin ellas Edward no estaría en mi casa.

-Ayer el…uh…me probó y esta mañana me pidió que me tocara, para que le mostrará como me gustaba- ellas gritaron y sonrieron, se sentía bien poder compartir con ellas esto, había perdido tiempo de chicas con ella y tenia que recuperarlo.

-Indudablemente se ve delicioso sin camisa- agregó Alice y luego se echo a reír.

Me acordé de lo que dijo Alice, que parecía como si yo estuviera en una nube. Bueno yo estaba en una nube, nunca me imaginé que me podría haber sentido así de feliz y no era solo por el contacto, era por la forma como el me veía, la manera en la que el sonreía. Edward era casi un completo desconocido pero sentía como si estuviéramos conectados de forma casi espiritual, pero me dije a mi misma que estaba siendo una tonta ¿Cómo podía ser posible que en menos de veinticuatro horas me esta realmente enamorando de este hombre? No era posible, ese era el problema, no era posible. Al menos se suponía que no era posible.

Mi mente giraba en círculos, siempre con preguntas, pero siempre regresaban a Edward Cullen, el Dios del Sexo en mi departamento, mi corazón se afligía por conocer mas que su nombre y edad. Quería preguntarle cosas mas profundas…pero no sabía si al le gustaría eso. No era mi lugar preguntarle de cosas personales, después de todo yo era simplemente su cliente actual. Pero aun así quería saber.

**EPOV**

Decidí lavar los platos, que aun estaban remojados en el fregadero, fue cuando me di cuenta que no los habíamos lavado, estaba concentrado en una cosa mas importante como lo era complacer a Bella Swan.

Había disfrutado verla masturbándose, quería ver que sentía, porque ella aun no sabia nada. Hasta ahora, le había gustado todo lo que le había hecho, esperaba seguir así y darle placer de la forma correcta, ella era muy nueva en todo esto. Iría lento, sin importar cuanto quería acelerar el proceso, Bella merecía mucho más que un polvo. Ella merecía algo mejor que yo.

De repente paré de lavar el plato que tenía en mis manos ¿De dónde vino eso? Seguí lavando los platos, comencé a tallar con tanto fervor que haría que mí abuela estuviera orgullosa.

Recordar a mi abuela, mando visiones de mi familia a mi mente, eran dolorosas las memorias, pero me las arregle para reprimirlas de nuevo. Pero antes vi una visión de mi padre, madre y yo un día en el parque cuando tenía doce años, vi la sonrisa de placer de mi madre cuando bateé la pelota con mi palo de béisbol, mi padre me animaba, no podía dejar de sonreír, ellos sabían que me gustaba el béisbol y yo era bueno en eso.

Siseé en un suspiro y baje mi vista a mi mano, había aplastado uno de esos delicados platos con mis manos, un fragmento del plato había cortado la palma de mi mano y estaba sangrando, el liquido rojo carmesí se derramo sobre la porcelana blanca. Maldije en voz baja y presione en la herida, moviéndome rápido al baño, esperando que tuviera curitas.

Mira el pasado era doloroso, solo que ahora la agonía no era simplemente emocional, también era física.

Limpié tanto como pude antes de irme, tenía una cita con Victoria a las doce en punto, me queje silenciosamente, Victoria era una cliente difícil a quien modelarle. La ropa interior de hombres que ella creaba no era fácil de poner, algunas veces simplemente lo veía y me preguntaba ¿Cómo se supone que debo entrar en ella? Esperaba que esta vez las cosas fueran más fáciles, la última vez había recibido un golpe por haber llegado tarde.

Finalmente eran alrededor de las once y media, era hora de irme, no sabia que tan tarde podría llegar, así que le escribí una nota a Bella, diciéndole que tenía una sesión de fotos y que regresaría tan pronto como pudiera y que no se preocupara.

Me vestí con una playera blanca simple y unos jeans, como era la regla no escrita. Mantuve la llave de Bella cuidadosamente alrededor de mi cuello, la pondría en la bolsa de mis jeans, durante la sesión de fotos, tomar un taxi para ir al con Victoria no era la cosa mas fácil del mundo, ella vivía al otro lado de la ciudad y no muchos taxistas estaban dispuestos a ir tan lejos, tuve que pagar un poco mas para hacer que el taxista cooperara.

Cuando salí del taxi, no me sorprendí que Victoria haya remodelado su casa una vez más, bueno no estaba seguro si llamarlo "cara" era el termino correcto.

Más que una casa era una mansión. Victoria era un nombre muy famoso en el mundo de la ropa interior, la etiqueta SexVictoria es una de las marcas más prestigiosas en el mundo, me parecía irónico que su más grande competidor tuviera su nombre, su extra-grande condominio tendría que costar al menos más que mis ingresos de toda la vida.

SexVictoria era especialmente para hombres y mujeres con… gustos más aventureros. La ropa interior que ella hacia era provocativa, innovadora y no siempre cómoda.

Ahora mientras subía las escaleras para la puerta de atrás, esperaba que ella estuviera de buen humor, Victoria de mal humor era algo que nadie tenía que soportar, hace un tiempo con Lilian se había a llegado a poner brava, accidentalmente rasgue una de las prendas de vestir que me estaba tratando de poner y ella casi me saca los ojos por eso, Lilian y Victoria eran muy parecidas en el hecho que tenían un mal temperamento.

Pasando la puerta trasera, como siempre lo hacía, fui al cuarto donde ella eligió para que los modelos se cambiaran. Ahí encontré mi silla, con una pequeña tarjeta estaba escrito lo que tenia que ponerme y el número de las perchas donde estaban los cambios, fui por el largo perchero que llegaba de una pared a la otra, cubriendo completamente la pared del oeste. Escaneé rápidamente los números para en encontrar el treintaicuatro.

Jale la ropa y casi me ruborizó, su hubiera estado con Bella ciertamente lo hubiera hecho, lucía exactamente como un pequeño traje de neopreno* negro, hecho de cuero y con un agujero grande para el miembro del hombre para que pasara por ahí ¿Iba tener que modelar esto? ¡También podría modelar desnudo!, normalmente no era modesto con mi cuerpo desnudo, desde que muchas personas lo habían visto, pero la idea de que estas fotos irían en una revista me dejo en shock. Pero debería haber sabido, que de alguna manera tal vez dejarían que cubriera mi pene pero aun así debería posar con la ropa interior para todos.

No contaba con eso.

-Edward- escuché una alentadora voz familiar, me giré para ver la cara brillante de Emmett caminando hacia mi, el tenia un cuerpo musculoso y podía ser modelo si quisiera, pero prefería estar al margen, supongo que por apoyo moral.

-Hey Em ¿Cómo te va?- dije conversacional, empecé a desnudarme, tire la camisa por sobre mi cabeza.

-Maggie aun se rehúsa a firmar los papeles del divorcio- respiró profundamente y se apoyo en mi silla, los modelos caminaban por ahí con diferente grado de desnudes, me quite los pantalones y bóxers.

-¿Todavía?- miré a mi manager y mejor amigo-Ella se ha tomado un año ¿No? Si ella no quería el divorcio, te lo hubiera dicho.

-Lo se, pero ahora ella esta diciendo que quiere al menos diez mil por daños emocionales.

-¿Daños emocionales?- resoplé con disgusto y me puse la obscena ropa interior, que quedaría mejor para una película porno. –No tienes tanto como gritarle a ella- señalé.

-Lo se- dijo de nuevo –Pero es Maggie.

Emmett y su esposa Maggie había tenido problemas matrimoniales por tres años, Maggie tuvo un romance con un hombre, que no era tan importante como para que recordara su nombre. Yo había estado en su boda y desde que la vi, sabía que no iba a funcionar. Ella era arrogante y exigía ser tratada como una reina todo el tiempo, Emmett pensaba que era su princesa y quería casarse con ella lo antes posible.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo principalmente porque el iba aumentando sus ingresos conforme los meses y ella quería ser parte de ese dinero.

-Tal vez ella firme pronto- dije, ajustando la ropa interior. Me sentía como en un sueño exótico y retorcido, mientras esperaba mi turno en frente de la cámara, puse mi camisa sobre mi regazo, así Emmett no podía ver mi miembro desnudo.

-Lo dudo- dijo desesperadamente.

-Cullen- se escucho una aguda voz femenina, abriendo la puerta de los camerinos de los hombres, los hombres desnudos no perecían sorprendidos del todo por el hecho de que ella los estuviera viendo.

-Levántate Cullen- dijo finalmente viéndome.

-Nos vemos luego Em- le contesté parándome.

-Hasta luego.

Era mas mi mejor amigo que mi jefe y confiaba en el completamente, me molestó que Maggie se negara a firmar los papeles del divorcio, después de que ella estuviera de acuerdo. Memorias me atacaron de nuevo, esta vez de la peor época de mi vida, antes de conocer a Emmett.

No había comido nada durante cuatro días y estaba viviendo en una caja húmeda, que parecía un refrigerador. Era a mediados de enero e incluso LA estaba experimentando el inverno mas frio de la historia, había menos de diecinueve grados, había hurgado en la basura, esperando encontrar algún deshecho de comida, pero la suerte no estaba conmigo, por alguien que no tenia nada.

Sacudí mi cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos, seguí a la mujer ala habitación principal. Vi a Victoria parada aun lado, analizando los movimientos del fotógrafo y el modelo, me di cuenta que el modelo era Jasper, un hombre que había conocido un par de ocasiones en varias sesiones de fotos como esta, tenia el cabello rubio y unos ojos azul eléctricos, asentí la cabeza una vez en reconocimiento y el inclino su cabello de oro en respuesta.

-Esta bien Whitlock eso es bueno tan bueno como lo que vamos a conseguir hoy- murmuró el fotógrafo incorporándose de su posición anterior en cuclillas, pude decir con su tono de voz que no había su sesión con mas éxito.

El simplemente regresó al cuarto donde nos cambiábamos, impresionado con el fotógrafo fatigado, con el todo decepcionado.

-¡Ah, Edward amor!- dijo Victoria, avanzando hacia mi con los brazos abiertos como si quisiera un abrazo, su cabello flameante colgaba sobre sus hombros como olas de fuego, esos ojos de gato verdes sonriéndome. No tenia inconveniente en abrazarla, después de todo ella era la que iba a para esta sesión de fotos.

-Me alegro que hayas vuelto- ella murmuró en mi cuello, era imposible no darse cuenta ella se posiciono de modo que mi miembro desnudo estaba presionado entre sus piernas. Exactamente sobre su poco cubierto centro, llevaba un vestido verde que levantaba sus pechos y destacaba su pequeña cintura.

Victoria era hermosa, supongo, pero no me sentía atraído por ella, sabia lo que había debajo de ese exterior y estaba bastante seguro que prefería estar en manos de un cactus.

-Te he echado de menos, querido-ronroneó, alejándose para echarme un vistazo, sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en mi parte intima. –Tengo que decir que esto parece pecaminoso en ti- me guiñó en ojo y froto con descuido su mano en la cabeza de mi miembro y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Salté de sorpresa, maldita sea, mi pene comenzó a excitarse. Dios, era lo cosa mas fácil de complacer en el mundo, un pensamiento o toque y ya estaba erecto listo para tener acción.

-Esta bien Amor- dijo Victoria una vez que estaba atrás del camarógrafo. –Vamos por el amo severo, tu esclava ha sido mala y tienes que castigarla.

Siempre había sido bueno metiéndome en el personaje, era necesario para mostrar la ropa mientras se posa. Esa era una razón por la que era tan bien pagado, yo simplemente dejaba atrás mis pensamientos y me concentraba en lo que sea que me pidieran.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de mi entorno, estábamos en habitación especialmente extravagante, estaba hecha para parecer una especie de retorcido, llamativo salón de baile/calabozo, las paredes eran negras con cortinas de ébano que colgaban del techo. La pared donde yo estaba parado enfrente de una mesa de caoba obscura con las patas en forma de garras, sobre la mesa había dos vasos negros llenos de rosas rojas.

-Más duro- ordenó el fotógrafo.

Oh mierda, no de nuevo. Cerré mis ojos y me concentre en excitar mi miembro tan duro como el granito. Me imaginé las hermosas formas de Bella, desnuda y retorciéndose debajo de mí, bailaba seductora ante mí.

-Bien- murmuró.

Fue un poco embarazoso, estar excitado frente a esta mujer y hombre, pero había hecho esto tantas veces que la ansiedad se fue rápido.

Pronto la sesión había terminado, después de haber posado en diferentes formas y posiciones, muchas de ellas más adecuadas para una revista porno que para una reviste de ropa interior, me volteé hacia atrás directo a los vestuarios.

-Edward espera- se apresuró a decir Victoria, de mala gana me detuve, estaba listo para ser liberado de esta obscena prenda. Victoria señaló al fotógrafo afuera de la habitación, así que el solo cerró la puerta detrás de el, dejándonos solos, ella se movió hacia mi.

-Solo quería ver que tan eficaz era esta ropa interior estrecha- ronroneó en mi oído, pasando su mano por mi pecho desnudo hasta la ropa interior que acababa de mencionar.

Gentilmente quite su mano – Nada es gratis- dije mordazmente, hubiera sido un idiota si le diera a ella algo gratis, además de repente no quería que ella me tocara del todo.

**BPOV**

Las clases pasaron lentamente, mis notas de este día fueron garabatos de Edward, una vez me encontré que distraídamente dibuje algo que parecía sospechosamente un pene. Me sonroje tan fuertemente como un camión de bomberos, lo borré con mi lápiz, pero todavía se podía ver el contorno porque lo había presionado demasiado. Acabé escribiendo sobre eso tanto que le hice un agujero a la hoja.

Había olvidado en mi casa la laptop ese día, así que tuve que tomar mis notas en la libreta y pluma de confianza, no era que escribiera nada importante, de todas maneras…

Afortunadamente Alice y Rose tenían las mismas clases que yo, tal vez me dejarían copiar sus notas.

Finalmente, tendría mi última clase había, caminé con mis amigas al edificio Campbell, esperando que el día terminara, para que pudiera regresar a mi departamento y al milagro que me esperaba adentro.

-¿Así qué, que paso esta mañana?- Alice pregunto de pronto, casi me caigo accidentalmente, me tropecé con mi propio pie mientras caminábamos por la banqueta, mi sonrojo se estaba desvaneciendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunté.

-Bueno, ¿Sucedió otra cosa cuando el te preguntó, que te tocaras a ti misma?- ella sonrió y me dio un codazo.

Mis mejillas se calentaron otra vez, -No yo esta….era tarde y tenia que vestirme rápidamente.

-Estas retrasada ¿A dónde ibas?-dijo Rosalie tajante mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

¿Por qué mis amigas me tenían que torturar?

-Creo que es tarde ahora-dije, era hora de mi nuestra ultima clase estaba por comenzar, entramos al salón y ya todos estaban sentados. El profesor nos miro y me apresuré a mi lugar habitual en medio, mientras que Alice y Rosalie se unieron a mí. No tuvieron la oportunidad de preguntarme nada mas, a lo que yo estaba agradecida, ya había sido forzada a decirles que tan grande era el pene de Edward, casi me muero de la vergüenza.

**EPOV**

Finalmente me había zafado de las garras de Victoria, ella estaba especialmente determinada hoy, pero pude convencerla que no me sentía bien y creía que me iba poner mal con gripa o algún tipo de esas enfermedades tropicales, la ultima cosa que ella quería era enfermarse. Ella siempre era cuidosa que sus "compañeros" fueran sanos y fuertes.

Había tenido el placer muchas veces, todo por un precio, claro pero ahora no estaba de humor para su espático humor. Victoria no era una amante amable, casi siempre había sangrado con marcas de arañazos en mi espalda baja y en mi trasero y en algunas ocasiones en mi pene. Este último dolía mucho, pero aprendí a soportarlo.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer a algún lugar?- propuso Edward después que me había cambiado que había modelado. Mis bóxers eran mucho más cómodos que los de cuero negro que se frotaban contra mi intimidad, irritando la piel de esa parte. –Tu sabes, tiempo para un par de amigos- el explicó.

-No lo creo, Em- dije en desacuerdo de mala gana, disfrutaba salir con el, pero quería regresar con Bella antes de que ella llegara, sabía que le había dejado una nota, pero quería estar ahí cuando ella llegara.

-Oh- su cara cayó dramáticamente, haciendo que mi corazón se apretara. Maggie probablemente hacia que su casa fuera un inferno, yo no lo podía culpar si el quería salir por unas horas, demonios yo también lo haría.

-Es solo que tengo que volver al departamento antes de que Bella- expliqué rápidamente.

El asintió entendiendo, -Bueno llámame si cambias de idea, Meg es una perra y no puedo estar alrededor de ella mas. Ella sigue gritando como no lo trató bien y ella es la que tuvo una aventura a mis espaldas.

-Te aseguro que te llamaré si cambio de idea- le prometí.

Me arreglé mi camisa blanca correctamente, antes de irme. Me sentí mal por abandonar a Emmett, pero Bella era mi prioridad ahora. No podía solo olvidarme de ella y estar el resto de mi día con mi mejor amigo, ella había pagado para ser de ella por durante casi tres semanas e iba cumplir con ese requerimiento. Haré que su dinero valga, me aseguraría de ello.

El viaje de regreso en taxi fue silencioso, dándome tiempo para pensar acerca de mis planes para esta noche. Esta noche seria todo sobre complacer a Bella.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Por fin aquí esta otro capitulo, hay se me encoge el corazón de tan solo imaginarme al pobre de Edward viviendo en la calle y buscando en el basura que comer T_T, hay ¿A quién no le dio cosita?, pero bueno pasando a otras cosas POR FIN TERMINE EXAMENES!!! Pues me fue bien, así que ya tienen de mi para rato jejeje, espero k les haya gustado muchooo el capitulo.

Les pongo un avance chicas un poco mas largo por la demora:

Grité de miedo, cuando dos fuertes brazos se deslizaron por mi cintura, presionándome contra su cuerpo.

-¿Tuviste un buen día en la escuela?- el murmuró, lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oído para después morderlo suavemente. Me mordí el labio apagando un gemido, solo era capaz de cerrar los ojos y apoyarme en el.

Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo a la parte superior de mis caderas, sus dedos oscilaron sobre mi centro suavemente antes de quitarlos. El estaba probándome de nuevo, esperando mi respuesta. Pero mi boca parecía no estar conectada con mi cerebro y no podía encontrar las palabras, estaba muda temporalmente por sus caricias.

-Dije ¿Qué si tuviste un buen día en la escuela?- repitió parando.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

YA SABEN QUIEN QUIERA UN AVANCE ME DICE!!!, POR CIERTO CHIKS POR FIS LAS QUE NO TIENEN CUENTA PONGNME SU MAIL CON ESPACIOS, PORQUE LUEGO FF LOS BORRA POR FAVOR!!

GRACIAS A:

*CARLIITHA-CULLEN, *ERICASTELO, *YASAKU UCHIHA BLACK, *KELDA YLONEN CULLEN, *EDWARDKANAME, *BLACKCULLEN, *CRYSTAL BUTTERFLY 92, *SERENITI84, *SAMMY-LOLY69, *MAUGE, *ELENA J. MERCIER, *ALEX-CULLEN-PATTINSON, *BELLS MASEN POTTER, *SOFY-BUTERFLY, *LA ABUELA, *MARIA SWAN DE CULLEN, *LJOO, *SPARKLINGHALEDECULLEN (CUATRO VECES GRACIAS XD), *ERILL CULLEN, *GABY DI2, *LITTLE MISS DREAMY, *MAXIPUA, *T.G. KIRA, *VERONICA, *ANA, *BIANKISMASEN, *LULI BITE-ME CULLEN, *CHIIOCULLE N, *VERONICA PAOLA, *MARILUIQ, *EMILY´, *ANA BERTA, *BELLEN CULLEN, *A.L.E.D.E.P.A.T.T.I.N.S.O.N., *AYAME CHAN, *HILPA HUPUFF, *-LOVE., *-CATIA CULLENPATZ-, *.DANNY CULLEN PATTISON., *-FER-CULLEN-II, *JAZMEN, *LILIAN CULLACK, *MOONY MOON MEYER, *MARSITA DE HALE, *TANYA DENALI CULLEN, *AMYS CULLEN, *TATIS BLUE, *KONNEKO, *DIANA SWAN, *PANXIIS, *LUPIS CULLEN, *NADESHKO-HIME, *LITTLE HOPE, *JAZU, *HALE CULLEN ANNA, *SABRI-C, *CHRISTII, *ELI CULLEN, *MARYPATZ, *TSUKISAKU, *ALEJITA MASEN, *POLY_UCHIHA, *PIOLA, *LILOC, *GUILDA POTTER(GRAX 4 VECES XD), *LUIGI LANDEY, *MALU-CULLEN, *ALE89, *SOL-ANGYE-HALE(GRAX 2 VECES XD), *YOLABERTAY, *CULLEN GIRL, *AME, *MIRICULLEN, *ANGELRPR, *LEI-CLLN, *ISIS JANET, *ARIDENERE, *MARYLOUU, *MARITZA CULLEN, *KATHIEWYCH, *NEREACULLENSWAN, *LOKAXTV, *NELLY-BELLO-CULLEN, *AIZEN63, *FRANNCISCA CULLEN, *SARANYA.X, *COONY!, *CACACANNIBAL, *NIDIA, *DIANA CULLEN, *DARY-CULLEN, *PRINCESUTA* (MANDAME TU MAIL SEPARADO X FA!), *LOVEED, *, *.GIRL, *ALEJANDRASANCHEZ, *SERENITY CHIBA DE CULLEN, *ALVEBIA, *MAYIRO-BIBIHALE, *KARLA IVETTE, *LOVE STORY, *ANONIMATO_TOTAALLL, *SARITA-26, *ANA- BELLO- CULLEN, *BELLICE BRANDON CULLEN, *ÁNGEL OF THE DARK, *NINEE95, *LITTLE ÁNGEL CLUMSY, *C-MARIAN-T-H-CULLEN, *CAROBELL, *KRISTALICE CULLEN, *SWEET DOLL X, *LORRAINE CULLEN SWAN, *SOPHIE93, *ANDREMIC, *NATURAL EXPERIENCES.

POR CIERTO HABLARÉ CON ORIANA ACERCA DE BIOLOGY, HABER QUE LE PARECE UN TERCER CAPITULO, PARA LAS QUE ESPERABAN MAS O ALGUNA SOLUCION OKIS?!?!, ESPERO QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN CHIKS, SIENTO SI TIENE MUCHOS DEDAZOS, PERO LO SUBO PRONTO, PORK ME TENGO QUE IR…NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, NO TARDARE YA QUE YA NO TENGO EXAMENES, ASÍ QUE NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO LA PROXIMA SEMANA!!!


	6. Popping The Cherry

Primero que nada como ya saben los personajes le son de **S. Meyer**, y la historia a **Oriana de la Rose, **yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**Summary.-**Edward Cullen tiene dos trabajos: Modelo de ropa interior y Juguete Sexual. Alice lo contrata para que sea el stripper en la fiesta del cumpleaños numero 20 de Bella, la atracción con el es instantánea. Ella descubre que el es su nuevo juguete. Ahora Edward tiene una nueva ama que complacer…

**Capitulo 6. Popping The Cherry **

**BPOV**

Alice y Rosalie insistieron en llevarme a mi departamento, traté de conseguir que se fueran, por lo que quedaría libre de ir libremente a mí puerta de la forma que a mí me gustara sin distracciones, probablemente hubiera corrido a la puerta si ellas no estuvieran conmigo, estaba ansiosa de verlo de nuevo. Claro que estaba nerviosa, era inevitable, pero mi anticipación de lo que venia me sobre vino.

No tenia idea de lo que íbamos hacer esta noche pero sabía que me gustaría. Edward no haría nada para que lo no estuviera lista, estaba bastante segura de eso. Me las arreglé para que me dejaran, así que pude abrir la puerta yo misma.

Mi corazón latía de forma errática mientras caminada por el pasillo de mi departamento.

Me paré frente a la puerta de mi departamento y tome una respiración profunda, me quede viendo la superficie de madera y sabia que del otro lado estaba el que afectaba el patrón de mi corazón, solo podía imaginarme que es lo que pasaría esta noche, mi corazón se estremeció, de tan solo pensarlo.

Finalmente use mi llave para abrir la puerta, escuche unos vasos caerse, mientras giraba la perilla, me detuve elevando el nivel de alerta, para estar prevenida.

Abrí la puerta vacilantemente.

Pero el no estaba ahí.

Mi corazón se decepcionó, entonces me regañé a mi misma, claro que él no tenia porque estar en mi departamento todo el día. El era un hombre adulto y podía hacer lo que el quisiera, era estúpido pensar que el estaría feliz de verme llegar. Quizás estaba afuera con alguno de sus amigos, me di cuenta que no sabia nada de los amigos de Edward ¿A quién estaba bromeando? No sabia nada de el, salvo unos pequeños detalles, pero yo quería saber mucho más.

Grité de miedo, cuando dos fuertes brazos se deslizaron por mi cintura, presionándome contra su cuerpo.

-¿Tuviste un buen día en la escuela?- el murmuró, lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oído para después morderlo suavemente. Me mordí el labio apagando un gemido, solo era capaz de cerrar los ojos y apoyarme en el.

Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo a la parte superior de mis caderas, sus dedos oscilaron sobre mi centro suavemente antes de quitarlos. El estaba probándome de nuevo, esperando mi respuesta. Pero mi boca parecía no estar conectada con mi cerebro y no podía encontrar las palabras, estaba muda temporalmente por sus caricias.

-Dije ¿Qué si tuviste un buen día en la escuela?- repitió parando.

Lloriqueé por la perdida de sus labios sobre mi piel. –Si- finalmente respondí, mi voz sonó entrecortada, el se echo a reír.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- le pregunté-¿Qué hiciste hoy?

Su cuerpo se congelo contra el mío, sabía que había cruzado la línea desconocida. Pero el rápidamente se relajo, como sea, el aun tenia esa tensión en su cuerpo. –Tuve una sesión de fotos hoy con Victoria- el murmuró.

-¿Ha ido bien?

-Si, bueno la mayor parte.

Escuché el tono de disgusto en su voz.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunté en voz baja.

-Nada- dijo demasiado rápido.

Traté de darme la vuelta, para verlo a la cara, pero sus brazos estaban fuertemente sosteniéndome, manteniéndome en mi lugar. –Por favor dime- lo presioné un poco. –Me gustaría saber.

-No, no te gustaría, Bella, confía en mí, no te gustaría.

-Si se trata de ti, me gustaría saber.

El resopló enojado y me soltó rápidamente, como si mi piel lo quemara como un hierro caliente. –Bella nuestros mundos son dos esferas que no se tocan nunca, no me gustaría que supieras de mis trabajos, ninguno de ellos-sus ojos me miraron de una forma dura, reconocí la pared alrededor de el, que me había puesto cuando murió mi mamá, en la que protegía mis sentimientos.

Sabía por experiencia que esa pared podía llegar a matar a alguien, guardar las emociones y el dolor era la forma más efectiva de suicidio, lo que lleva a alguien a hacer casi cualquier cosa. Después de que mi Padre muriera cuando yo tenía ocho años, mi madre se protegió con esa pared y se negaba hablar de cualquier cosa. Se había marchitado lentamente, convirtiéndose en una criatura demacrada, ella casi no comía y apenas dormía, perder a mi padre le había quitado todo a ella, le había quitado la vida aunque su cuerpo esta determinado a vivir. Aprendí a cuidar de ella, muchas veces la encontré con la pistola que había pertenecido a mi papá en la mano, mirándola simplemente. No importaba cuantas veces yo la escondía, siempre la encontraba. La tire, sin embargo, en la primer oportunidad que tuve me fui, no me sentía cómoda en la casa. Mi madre respiraba, pero no estaba viva, no había nada en ella que podría ser llamado vida. Ella tenía una enfermera de tiempo completo viviendo con ella y cuidándola. La enfermera Rebeca que ha estado con ella por cuatro años, nunca había platicado con ella.

Cuando vi la expresión vigilante de Edward, mi corazón se rompió por el, se dio la vuelta para irse a la cocina, la ultima mirada que vi en su cara era esa de sus rasgos bellos arrugados en derrota. Desapareció por la esquina.

Tomé una respiración fuerte y esperé con la esperanza que volviera, pero el no regresó, así que fui a la cocina, cuando di vuelta en la esquina. Lo vi apoyándose en el borde de la pared, tenia la espalda encorvada y la cabeza le colgaba ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida para seguir preguntando?

Obviamente si el era un acompañante masculino, algo tenia que ir mal en su vida, no creía que nadie ejerciera la prostitución cuando tenía otra opción, ningún niño quería ser un prostituto cuando creciera, algo lo tuvo que forzar a hacer eso. En ocasiones, es la única forma que una persona puede sobrevivir, la única forma que podía ganar dinero para vivir, me entristecía que alguien tuviera que vivir este tipo de vida, que tuvieran que vender su cuerpo para vivir. Me odie por analizarlo, El era un humano que tenia sueños, miedos y penas. El no era un artículo del cual escribo en clase de periodismo. El era Edward.

-Lo siento- dijo finalmente. –Estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar, contestaré cualquier pregunta que me hagas, discúlpame.- El no se movió de su posición, observé su espalda, viendo que se volvió a tensar, odiaba todo lo que hacia que el se sintiera así.

-No…no quise hacer, no tienes porque contestarme- dije suavemente, moviéndome para estar atrás de el. –No tienes que hacer, nada que no quieras. No tuve porque preguntas.

-Bella ¿De que estas hablando? Fue mi culpa, no la tuya- me dijo.

Puse mi mano sobre su espalda, sintiendo el calor de su piel a través de la tela de su playera blanca.

–No, fue mi culpa-contraataqué, finalmente el se dio vuelta.

-¿Qué tal si hablamos de otra cosa?- Sugirió el, su cara estaba alegre e iluminada, haciendo que los sentimientos de culpabilidad se hicieran peor. El era tan bueno ¿Cómo podía estar segura de lo que el realmente sentía?

No quería de hablar de otra cosa, quería hablar acerca de esto. Quería saber que era de su vida antes de que el se convirtiera en un acompañante masculino y porque el se había metido en este negocio. ¿Qué tragedia hizo que vendiera su cuerpo? Pero no quería preguntar, el solo se pondría tras de esa pared de nuevo y me sacaría, ahora podía ver que el no me dejaría entrar. El no iba a decirme nada importante, mis ojos llenaron con lágrimas ante esta revelación. Necesitaba fuertemente ayudarlo, y la única forma que podía ayudarlo era que me dejara entrar.

Pero quizás si yo hablaba de mi vida pasada, el podía sentirse mas a gusto conmigo. Mi pasado no era el más feliz del mundo, pero no era tan malo. Excepto por el momento que mi mamá se trató de cortar la garganta una vez. Hice una mueca de dolor recordando ese momento, nunca le había dicho nada a nadie acerca de que tan fuerte fue la depresión de mi mamá, nunca dije nada acerca de esos momentos en los que me quise matar, nunca.

-Ahora es mi momento de hacer las preguntas- dijo Edward, guiñándome un ojo -¿Estás lista para mis turno?

Mis ojos se abrieron, tenia que suponer eso, después de todo esa era para lo que el estaba contratado. Me concentré en no actuar como una niña inocente de cinco años. –Tal vez- contesté tratando de sonar astuta, al menos trate de sonar así, pero quien sabe quizás soné solo como alguien nerviosa. –Eso depende de lo que tienes planeado- agregué.

Una sonrisa se propago con su sonrisa –Entonces ama Bella búrlate de mi al menos- su voz completamente dulce como acariciando mi piel. Titirité y me sonrojé al miso tiempo, -Y no puedo mentir, me gusta ¿Quieres saber qué mas me gusta?

Había cientos de lugares donde podría ir, mi mente se fue enseguida consumiendo, obviamente el estaba hablando de algo sexual, de algo sensual. Con miedo de dar una mala respuesta y lucir como una idiota simplemente dije -¿Qué?

-Estos- el ronroneó y puso suavemente sus manos en mi cintura, corriendo sus manos por mi cuerpo hacia arriba hasta que las puso sobre mis senos. Tomé una respiración, determinada a no gemir tan fácilmente, tomos mis senos en sus manos, y las dejo descansar ahí, rosó sus pulgares de un lado hacia el otro en repetidas ocasiones en mi pezón, la blusa apago un poco la sensación, pero no lo suficiente para que no lo pudiera sentir, por cualquier cosa mi cuerpo se alteraba, mis sentidos estaban muy alertas a todo mi alrededor, sentí sus calientes caricias como una descarga eléctrica que atravesaba mi cuerpo.

-Y en especial esto- le dio un rápido apretón a mis senos, casi me da un paro cardiaco del placer, antes de mover sus manos hacia abajo. Una tomó mi trasero, mientras que la otra la puso sobre mi centro. Mis bragas estaban muy pero muy húmedas, sosteniéndose fuertemente contra la encimera, mordiendo mi labio.

¡Oh dios mío! El era bueno ¿Cómo podía hacerme esto? Esto era ridículo ¿Por qué sentí de repente que mis huesos se estaban haciendo muy suaves? Iba a tener que cambiar mi ropa interior si el seguía con esto.

El movió su mano de un lado al otro, haciendo que el calo fuera directamente a mí centro, estaba feliz que atrás de mi estuviera la barra, entonces me podía apoyar con ella.

Movió su boca a mi cuello, succionando y pellizcando sobre mi piel sensible, esta vez gemí, el se río por lo bajo. –Eso es lo que estaba esperando escuchar- murmuró –Tu hermosos gemidos.

No creía que el quisiera que le preguntara así que simplemente me quedé en silencio. Pero quería verlo, para ver su escultural cuerpo que había estado en mi mente todo el día, me sentí sucia por querer succionar una cosa, me sonrojé y cerré mis puños, quitó su boca de mi cuerpo de modo que pudo verme a los ojos. La cara de Edward era muy hermosa, podía ver porque las mujeres pagaban dinero para estar con él, ¿Quién no lo haría? Sus ojos estaban un poco confusos tratando de descifrar el porque estaba tenso mi cuerpo cuando había estado en sus brazos hace unos momentos.

-¿Qué paso Bella?- preguntó suavemente, su voz sonaba caballerosa mostrándome que le podía decir lo que fuera.

Dios esta era embarazoso ¿Cómo le iba a decir que no solo lo quería ver, sino que también lo quería tocar? No podía, era muy humillante, tuve que cruzar la línea de una chica puta.

-Por favor dime-me pidió, tomando mi mano y besando cada uno de mis nudillos mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos, podía sentir mi fuerza de voluntad desmoronarse. –Por favor, Bella amor.

-Bueno- comencé incierta –Es solo que, yo quería…

Luché, tratando de que no sonar completamente ético ¡Oh Dios! Esperaba que no me viera como otro de sus clientas, que solo quería su cuerpo y nada más, yo no era así, yo lo quería, pero no solo su cuerpo también quería su mente y corazón, era descabellado sentir eso tan rápido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Bella?- me apresuró.

**EPOV**

Sabia que era lo que quería, vi su cara deliberando una batalla interna, como decidiendo si decirme o no, era perfectamente normal que quisiera tocarme, me sentiría preocupado si no lo hiciera, ella no estaba despierta sexualmente y esos deseos eran naturales, había también una parte de mi que quería que me tocara, quería sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, sus uñas marcando mi piel en reacción del placer que le daba, sentir sus labios contra mi piel. Eso era algo nuevo, nunca quería que me tocaran cuando me compraban solo quería hacerles lo que ellas necesitaban, sin pensar en nada mas.

Esto era bastante nuevo.

Vi la cara de Bella, un millón de diferentes emociones corrían en sus hermosos rasgos, confusión, vergüenza, excitación, tantas en un corto tiempo.

-Quiero…tocart…te-dijo finalmente, tartamudeó un poco.

Presioné mis labios contra los suyos en un apasionante beso ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo todo esto? Iba a ese lugar adentro de mí, que me permitía apartarme, ese lugar estaba completamente vacio de emociones, ahora que estaba enfocado en ella lo encontraba no solamente anormal si no también poco saludable.

-Entonces tócame- le susurré cuando la separe de mi un poco, rosé mis labios con los de ella cuando hable, nuestras frentes descansando la una contra la otra. –Tócame todo lo que tu quieras Bella- ella estaba respirando fuertemente, su pecho rozaba con mi pecho, sentí como mi cuerpo gimoteaba por su contacto.

Sus grandes e inocentes ojos chocolates se me quedaron viendo fijamente, como pidiendo permiso antes de mirar mi pecho. Sus dedos se curvearon suavemente en la orilla de mi camisa blanca, tirando el suave material por mi pecho. Levante los brazos para que pudiera quitarme la ropa, vi como se mordió el labio por el movimiento de mis músculos cuando alcé los brazos, sonreí un poco, contento de que ella me encontrara atractivo.

Cuando me quite la camisa, titubeante se dejo caer en el piso y se detuvo, sin saber que hacer. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi pecho, con una mirada como de un conejo herido que esta viendo al lobo que lo podría comer en algunos segundos, esperando calmar su miedo, tomé sus puños apretados y los relajé poniendo mis labios en el dorso de sus manos antes de ponerlas en mi torso desnudo, gimió y sus ojos chocolates se abrieron de sorpresa.

-Por favor tócame- dije en voz baja.

Poco a poco, comenzó a mover sus dedos sobre mí, trazó mis músculos enviando disparos de calor a mi cuerpo, mordí mi labio y controlé el gemido que quería escapar de mi garganta ¿Cómo una virgen podía ser tan hábil con sus manos? Bella corrió su mano por mi abdomen, delineando los músculos de mi abdomen con sus uñas.

Al darse cuenta hacia donde se dirigían mis músculos, se detuvo justo al comienzo de mis pantalones, su respiración se detuvo.

-No pares- murmuré, me miró a los ojos y de nuevo hablé. –Esta noche te voy a tomar, Bella-dije –Puede haber un poco de dolor para ti, pero pasara te lo aseguro. Cuando pase lo peor, tendrás un placer que nunca podrás imaginarte.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido.

-Pero eso solo pasara si tú me tocas…en todas partes.

Ella se quedo congelada, y casi podía escuchar el latido de su corazón acelerado, quería que se acostumbrara a mi cuerpo, ella era una mujer con necesidades y deseos, mi trabajo era que ella desatara esos deseos, el mundo seria un mejor lugar si le hiciera eso a Bella, la lleve a su recamara, sintiendo que este sería el lugar mas cómodo y practico para hacer esto. Su mano estaba húmeda por los nervios.

Deje la puerta abierta y me dirigí a la morena con los ojos abiertos que estaba delante de mi, lentamente la desvestí, teniendo cuidado especial con su ropa interior. Desenganché su bra fácilmente y se lo quité antes de moverme a sus bragas, esta noche podría ser monumental para nosotros. Si todo salía bien todo iría para arriba a partir de aquí, pero si iba muy rápido o la asustaba, podría ser desastroso y podía hacer que ella odiara el sexo por siempre. Era la última cosa que quería hacer, era la cosa que mas temía. Ahora ella estaba completamente desnuda y no pude evitar que mis ojos vagaran por su cuerpo. Claro que había mujeres que había visto más bonitas que ella, pero había algo en Bella Swan que llamaba mi atención, una pasión interior escondida en un exterior tímido e introvertido y la pasión se moría de ganas de salir.

-Desvísteme Bella-dije no en forma de mando, vi que se trataba de concentrar en su nueva tarea y no en su desnudez, aun era difícil para ella estar desnuda alrededor de mí, era comprensible. Solo la había conocido hace dos días, su ceño estaba fruncido mientras estaba concentrada, sus pequeños dedos lentamente desabrochó el botón de mis jeans, bajando el sierre, su puño rozó la parte de enfrente de mis bóxers, y apreté las manos detrás de mi espalda, ¡Oh Dios! Eso se había sentido tan bien.

La ayude a quitarme mis pantalones, me había quitado los zapatos y calcetines cuando habíamos llegado a la recamara. Ahora solo estaba en bóxers y ¡maldita sea! Estaba muy excitado, sus ojos se centraron en mi erección, que era cada vez mayor. Ella me había visto desnuda aquella mañana en la ducha, pero ahora ella sabia que iba a sentir mi pene adentro de ella.

-Los bóxers también- le pedí.

Se sonrojó pero engancho sus dedos adentro de mis bóxers, sus dedos calientes contra mi piel casi me llevan al frenesí, tomó una fuerte respiración antes de bajarme los bóxers, tenia miedo de asustarla con mi miembro tan excitado, pero ella estaba fascinada, casi bufé. Mi pene nunca había fascinado a ninguna mujer antes.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que Bella seria el comienzo de una gran cantidad de cosas por primera vez, la primer mujer que quería mas que sexo, la primer mujer que quería hacerla mía muchas veces y la primera mujer que quería saber mas de mi, que solo cuantas veces podría hacerla tener un orgasmo.

Ella no hizo ningún movimiento, solo se quedo viéndome. Estaba desnuda y ella estaba desnuda.

-Tócame.

Dio un paso hacia mí y puso sus labios contra mi clavícula, cerré mis ojos y puse mis manos en su delicada cintura. Dios, su piel era como seda debajo de mis dedos, los huesos de mis manos de repente dolían por tocarla, por abrazar y besar cada parte de su cuerpo, arrastro sus labios a mi pecho vacilante lamió mis pechos.

Gemí fuertemente, mi miembro se sacudió cuando sus caderas rozaron contra el, joder esto era mas difícil para mi de lo que me había imaginado. ¡Maldita sea! Nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte, era demasiado fuerte.

Bella trajo sus labios contra los míos en un alucinante beso, su lengua rozo la mía, estaba en shock por lo lanzada que ella estaba. A pesar de todo ella aun estaba indecisa y precavida, ella se estaba dejándose llevar mientras me besaba y tocaba, quizás esto seria mas fácil de lo que pensé.

Mi pene estaba presionado contra la parte baja de su estomago, cada vez que ella se movía era como si me acariciara. Se puso de puntitas para poner sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y su centro rozó con la punta de mi miembro.

Sabía que no la podía dañar, pero una necesidad de repente estallo dentro de mí que me consumía todos los pensamientos eran un infierno de llamas en deseo. Mis brazos alrededor de su cintura la apreté contra la pared, atacando sus labios con los míos. Ella gimió profundamente, endureció sus brazos alrededor de mí, mis manos se apoderaron de su trasero, masajeando sus perfectos y redondos glúteos. Mi lengua denominaba la de ella, mis manos se movieron a la parte de enfrente de su cuerpo entonces pude jugar con su centro. Frote su clítoris fuertemente y deslicé un dedo en su interior, ella estaba absolutamente húmeda.

-¡Oh Dios!- gritó cuando puse dos dedos adentro de ella, moviendo mis dedos en forma circular causándole mayor placer, entonces comencé a bombearla, lentamente en un comienzo y luego aumente el ritmo. Se apoyó contra la pared, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, sus manos agarraron mis brazos para mantenerse vertical -¡Oh Edward!- gimoteo.

Añadí un tercer dedo, estirándola un poco y continúe bombeándola. Mis ojos estaban fijos en su rostro, quería recordar la forma en que sus facciones se contraían de placer, la forma que ella exhalaba para poder respirar, esos gloriosos pechos agitados.

-Tal vez te dejare fuera de combate esta ocasión- susurré en su oído –pero la próxima vez me tocaras, Isabella Swan. Vas a estar familiarizada con la forma que mi pene luce, sabe y se siente cuando termine contigo.

Chupé su pezón, girando mi lengua alrededor del erecto monte mientras mis manos se movían adentro de ella. Ella estaba muy mojada, tan mojada que corría un poco por mi mano. ¡Oh Dios! Mi miembro moría por estar dentro de ella, iba tener un caso serio de bolas azules si no hacia algo pronto, pero haría primero su clímax.

Su respiración se hizo más pesada y sabía que ella estaba cerca, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su agarre era casi doloroso, sus piernas temblaban del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo sosteniéndose de mí y no paraba de repetir -¡Oh Dios!- una y otra vez, decidí hacer mas rápido esto, curve un poco mis dedos adentro de ella, sintiendo como las paredes de su intimidad estrechaban mis dedos mientras llegaba a su orgasmo, gritó débilmente, sus piernas le fallaron finalmente, la atrapé, moviéndola rápidamente a la cama.

Besé profundamente sus labios rojos antes de mover mi boca, me ocupé de sus senos chupé y lamí cada uno de ellos mientras sus pezones estaban rojos y erectos.

Ella aun no se calmaba completamente de su orgasmo e iba hacer mas grande el que venia. Besé su estomago hacia abajo, deslizando mi lengua en su ombligo, recorrí con mi lengua sus caderas, ella se retorcía bajo mí, sostuve su cadera en la cama, mirándola antes de enfocarme en el festín que tenía bajo mi, su centro estaba húmedo y listo para mi otra vez. La vista de su cuerpo me excito más fuerte que nunca antes.

Mis genitales estaban gritándome que la hiciera mía, era casi doloroso lo excitado que estaba, agarré el condón de la bolsa de mi pantalón y me lo puse rápido, siempre usaba condón, las mujeres usualmente no querían estar embarazadas de un prostituto.

Me moví, así que casi estaba sobre ella, posicionado en su entrada, me miraba a los ojos, ella estaba lista. La bese antes de meter la punta de mi pene en su centro.

Joder, se sentía tan bien.

Casi me venia al instante, pero me contuve. Bella era virgen, podría ser difícil esto, el Edward caliente seria para después, ella necesitaba al caballeroso y cuidadoso Edward, esta era su primera vez y lo haría tan buena como pudiera.

Me deslicé lentamente en ella, concentrándome en controlar la lujuria que tenia. Pero mierda, ella eran jodidamente estrecha.

Rompí su barrera y entonces Bella ya no era virgen, vi como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Eso me entristeció, había causado el dolor de esta hermosa criatura, alguien debería pegarme un tiro en la pierna y dejarme morir desangrado, no había excusa para hacerle daño. Besé su lágrima, probando la sal y me quede inmóvil.

Ella se movió para que mis labios presionaran de nuevo los suyos, diciéndome en silencio que continuaran.

Salí de ella, apretando mis labios porque maldita sea nunca había sentido un placer tan fuerte como este, incapaz de detenerme, entren en ella de nuevo rápidamente. Se arqueó y gimió, sus brazos envolvieron mi espalda.

-Por favor-susurró. –Por favor ve…mas rápido, esto me esta matando.

Le sonreí y obedecí, después de todo era suyo al fin ya al cabo, ¿A quién quería engañar? Quería esto tanto como ella, si no es que mas. Aumenté el ritmo, moviéndome adentro y fuera de ella.

Seguí maravillado y maldiciendo acerca de que estrecho estaba su húmedo centro. Oh mierda, los hombres de este mundo deben estar locos para dejar a Bella virgen.

Sus piernas instintivamente se envolvieron en mi cintura, gemí y cerré los ojos.

-Joder Bella, se siente tan bien- susurré, inclinándome para morder su cuello y lamiendo su piel.

Sus caderas se movían en cada una de mis embestidas.

Sus paredes se apretaron alrededor de mi miembro, la embestí más a fondo y ella estaba cerca del final, apretó en su interior mi miembro, ella lego a un orgasmo muy fuerte, gritando. El hermoso sonido lleno mis oídos cuando me di cuenta que ya había puesto mi semilla en el condón. Mis genitales se apretaron con la fuerza de mi orgasmo y mi pene palpitante que aun estaba adentro de ella. Era todo lo que podía hacer para mantener mi peso con mis brazos y no dejar que cayera sobre ella todo mi peso.

Me salí de su centro y espere, quería hundirme en el cielo de su centro. Pero eso seria doloroso mañana y no quería hacerle daño a ella, seria egoísta de mi parte satisfacer mis propios placeres y no pensar en ella.

La cara de Bella cuando llego al orgasmo era hermosa, muchas otras mujeres parecen enojadas o asustadas cuando ellas llegan al clímax por sus gestos retorcidos.

Pero ella todavía parecía un ángel, un ángel jodidamente sexy.

¡Oh Dios! Iba a ir al infierno por esto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

HOLAAAA CHIKS!!! AKI ESTA RECIEN SALIDITO DEL HORNO!!!, ESPERO K LES GUSTE WOW POR FIN!!! BELLA Y EDWARD TUVIERON SU PRIMERA VEZ ¿Qué LES PARECIO? COMO QUE EDWARD NO SE DA CUENTA COMO PROTEGE A BELLA Y SE PREOCUPA POR ELLA JAJAJAJA

AKI LES PONGO UN AVANCE!!!

¡Mierda! Ella era hermosa y sabía increíble dulce y espesa como la miel, su pecho estaba agitado y se estaba esforzando por mantener los ojos abiertos para que nadie sospechara lo que estábamos haciendo. Agradecí mentalmente que los otros estuvieran tan absortos en sus conversaciones, de lo contrario ellos sabrían inmediatamente.

Una parte de mi quería que las personas supieran que yo estaba haciéndola mía con mí lengua, que supieran que ella era mía para probarla, para complacerla y para hacerla mía.

La apreté contra mi cara con fuerza, para no permitirle que se me escapara. Hundiendo mi lengua en su centro……

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

YA SABEN SI QUIEREN UN AVANCE MAS LARGO SOLO DIGANME, LAS K NO TIENEN CUENTA PONGANME SU MAIL POR FIS, PERO SEPARENLO **(**PRINCESITA**** NO PUEDO VER TU MAIL POR FIS SEPARALO)

ESTOS MUCHACHITOSSS SI QUE TENIAN GANAS JAJAJAJA, ESPEROOO K LE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE FIN DE SEMANA Y A DISFRUTAR!!!!

GRACIAS CHIKS A TODAS LAS K LEEN, FAVORTIOS, ALERTAS, LAS COMUNIDADES, LAS QUE COMENTAN A TODAS

*Ericastelos *andremic *amys cullen *melO Yue *sol20002005 *hilda hupuff *Emily´ *marypatzz *Keldam Ylonen Cullen, *yolabertay *tefalemos *Sweet Doll x *Little Hope *Cullen-21-gladys *C-Marian-T-H-Cullen *Luisi Landey *christti *Bellen Cullen *ana berta *Sophie93 *carliitha-cullen *yulibar *sarita-26 *Mauge *Bryseydda *PrInCeSiTa* *angelrpr *Paanchy *a.l.e.d.e.p.a.t.t.i.s.o.n. *basskm *KristAlice Whitlock *paomar *ANDY CULLEN PATTISON *Yasaku Uch1ha-Black *Elena J. Mercier *EdwardKaname *Crystal Butterfly 92 *sparklinghaledecullen *MAfEr VuLtUrI *Poly_Uchiha *LaAbuela *AndyPricolodCullen *monik *MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN *Tsukisaku *chio-miau *Franncisca Cullen *Marylouu *sammy-loly69 *VERONICA *nadeshko-hime *Lowrense *MaxiPau *analie *MiriCullen *Cacacannibal *norma-cullen *tanya *Isis Janet *Ayame chan *Miss Cinnamon *Kay Marie Rumsfeld *mariluiq *mini bet *Ginny Weasley *Diana *Ljoo *zay *Soofii *-Catia CullenPatz- *lokaxtv *mayiro-bibiHale *-fer-cullen II *Moony Moon Meyer *MARSITA DE HALE *Tanya Denali Cullen*LiTtLe HiiTaChin *(***) *Jazu *BeLlIcE BrAnDoN cUlLeN *monik *verodelprado *Nelly-bello-cullen *chiio cullen *Dary-Cullen *T.G. Kira *gime *nyda cullen *Bellen Cullen *-Love. *wtf *.Danny Cullen Pattinson *Kiyoky *Fer cullen black *Luisa Giselda *Antzoni *djisi *ovejitah06 *…

POR CIERTO NO ESTOY SEGURA SI ALGUNOS REVIEWS NO CONTESTE, POR FIS SI ASÍ LO HICE, DIGANME PARA COMENZALOS SIPI SIIII?!¡!¡!¡!

**OTRA COSITA SUBIRE LA TRADUCCIÓN DE UN ONE SHOT DE ORIANA QUE SE LLAMA "THE BANANA" ESTE ES EL SUMARY: Bella esta muy frustrada sexualmente y necesita liberarse, pero Edward quiere esperar, sin embargo ella encuentra un plátano y sabe exactamente que es lo que quiere hacerse así misma.**

**Y también tengo planeado subir la traducción de esta historia que se llama "NAKED DESIRE" (también de Oriana) esta historia tiene 15 capítulos. Les dejo el sumary: Bella es una estudiante de arte en la Universidad de Phoenix donde conoce a Edward Cullen, también estudiante de arte ¿Qué pasará cuando estén en pareja y se les asigne hacer un modelaje desnudo uno al otro? Todos humanos y Lemon divertido.**

¿Cuál quieren qué suba primero?

¡GRACIAS!


	7. FUN UNDER THE TABLE

Primero que nada como ya saben los personajes le son de **S. Meyer**, y la historia a **Oriana de la Rose, **yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**Summary.-**Edward Cullen tiene dos trabajos: Modelo de ropa interior y Juguete Sexual. Alice lo contrata para que sea el stripper en la fiesta del cumpleaños numero 20 de Bella, la atracción con el es instantánea. Ella descubre que el es su nuevo juguete. Ahora Edward tiene una nueva ama que complacer…

**Capitulo****. 7 FUN UNDER THE TABLE.**

En mi sueño Edward me tocaba, me había quedado dormida en su brazos, desnuda y sin complejos por primera vez en mi vida, era increíble pensar que yo, Bella Swan, había perdido mi virginidad con alguien como el. En mi sueño estaba tratando de escribir un artículo para la clase de periodismo, estaba estresada porque era para el día siguiente, sentí como dos manos recorrían lentamente mi espalda, deslizando adentro de mis jeans, brinque sobresaltada y me giré para ver a un Edward sin camisa, me llevó a la cama, pero no podía esperar tanto tiempo presioné su cuerpo desnudo contra el sofá y me puse a horcadas sobre el, de pronto estaba completamente desnuda, me dejé caer sobre su miembro, poniéndome sobre el. Gemí de placer y el gimió fuertemente. Puso sus manos en mis caderas, moviéndome profundamente dentro sobre el –joder- gruñó –móntame- obedecí y comencé a moverme sobre el, gemí deje caer la cabeza hacia atrás de placer, lo monté fuertemente.

-¿Bella?- dijo una divertida voz a lo lejos, inmediatamente me salí de mi sueño erótico, abrí los ojos para ver la cara de Edward muy cerca de mi, mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello y me puse de mi lado con una pierna sobre su cadera mientras me bajaba de el.

Oh dios mío, me quería morir.

Sus hermosos labios se pusieron en una sonrisa maliciosa, el sabia lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Oh Dios!-gemí avergonzada, giré alejándome de el, puse una almohada sobre mi cabeza.

-¿Sueños húmedos Bella?- ronroneó, sentí como me acerco a su cuerpo y me quitaba la almohada. Su perfecto cuerpo estaba contra el mío, sus labios recorrían hacia abajo por la mandíbula, siguiendo por mi garganta y mis hombros, me rehusé a verlo, pero no podía controlar los escalofríos que atravesaban mi cuerpo -¿Por qué no me cuentas acerca del sueño?- me alentó.

Su mano recorrió, sobre mis pechos, mi estomago y por mis piernas, mi respiración se hizo entrecortada y me mordí el labio tratando de no gemir.

Presionó sus caderas contra mí, su endurecida erección contra mi trasero hizo que mi centro se comenzará a humedecer con mi excitación.

-Dime Bella- dijo, esta vez su voz sonó un poco mas fuerte.

-Bueno- comencé con indecisión, tratando de ignorar que el estaba jugando con su mano derecha con mi centro. –Estaba escribiendo un artículo en la computadora, cuando sentí que dos manos recorrían mi espalda, me giré y vi que eras tu, me llevabas al cuarto pero yo te tiré al sillón y…- me sonrojé fuertemente, no podía decirle esto a el, maldije mis sueños con vehemencia ¿Por qué mis hormonas se habían soltado ayer?

-¿Si?- me apresuró -¿Qué hiciste?

-Te…monté- Eso es todo, me iba a morir de vergüenza -¡Oh no!- me puse rápido de nuevo la almohada en la cara.

Soltó una risita –tonta Bella- me quitó la almohada de nuevo, me giró para verlo a los ojos, estaba segura que mi cara estaba rojo carmín. –Es perfectamente natural, no hay nada de malo con los sueños húmedos, son muy comunes en los hombres y mujeres- me guiñó un ojo.

-Cuenta esto como la lección cuatro.

Estaba tan tranquilo, tuve que recordar de nuevo que experimentado era y lo dolorosamente ignorante que yo era.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se me quedaron viendo profundamente, de repente encontré difícil respirar, como si mis pulmones se estuvieran apretando. Tomó una fuerte respiración y hablo.

-¿Qué dirías de ir a una cita conmigo?

-¿Qué?- De acuerdo, eso fue inesperado.

-Estaba pensando que esta relación debería ser lo mas normal posible y quiero privarte de una comida maravillosa ¿Qué piensas de Oliver Garden?

-Creo que es maravilloso-

-Además estaba pensando que mi amigo Emmett podría venir, se esta divorciando, quizás tu amiga Rosalie podría venir también, a Emmett le gustan las rubias.- Rio ligeramente.

Rose me mataría si se enteraba que iba a una cita a ciegas -¿Cómo es Emmett?- pregunté, sabiendo que si quería que Rosalie fuera a esta cita, tenia que saber cosas buenas de él.

**EPOV**

Habría llevado a cenar a Bella sin compañía, pero Emmett estaba cada vez mas deprimido. Maggie lo estaba acosando, en algunas ocasiones de acuerdo con firmar los papeles del divorcio y en otras ocasiones negándose si quiera a estar cerca de ellos. El necesitaba estar fuera de la casa un tiempo, y desde que iban a divorciarse no vi el daño en presentarle una rubia bonita. Estaba casi seguro que le iba gustar Rosalie.

Le conté un poco de Emmett a Bella, entonces sugirió que Alice quizás podría venir también, Jasper vino a mi mente, cuando me estaba preguntando ¿Quién podría ser su cita? Nunca antes le había hecho de casamentero, parecía fácil hasta ahora. Solo podía esperar que todo mundo se gustara el uno al otro.

Y ¡Maldita sea! El cuerpo de Bella cantaba como una sirena para mí, mis dedos se morían de ganas por tocar su piel por todas partes, pero su jodido despertador sonó, era hora para que se preparara, me guardé mi gruñido de disgusto, para no hacerla sentir incomoda.

Pero estaría enojado y frustrado sino la tengo hoy. Sonreí pensando en las cosas que podrían pasar en un restaurante como Oliver Garden.

Pensé en unirme a ella cuando fue a darse un baño, pero decidí no hacerlo. No quería hacer que ella llegara tarde, quería una simple ducha cuando ella se fuera a la escuela. Cuando estaba saliendo del cuarto, ella levaba un corto vestido verde obscuro con unas sandalias de tiras, su cabello estaba sostenido en una elegante coleta enroscada, sonó un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Estaba hermosa, le sonreí y la bese apasionadamente, amando como ella parecía derretirse en mis brazos. –Luces preciosa- murmuré.

-Gracias- respondió tímidamente.

-¡Isabella Swan!- Se escucho el gritó de una chica a través de la puerta. -¡Vamos a llegar tarde, otra vez!

No dejé de mirarla hasta que cerró la puerta, escuché como comenzó a platicarle los planes que para hoy.

Ya le había dicho mis planes a Emmett la noche pasada mientras Bella estaba dormida, le dije que lo llamaría de nuevo si Bella estaba de acuerdo, había incluido a Alice y Jasper en el plan. Vi el departamento de Bella, era un espacio inmaculadamente limpio.

Iba a ser una larga espera.

Llamé de nuevo a Emmett y le dije que todo estaba bien, conté los segundos hasta que llego a casa. Traté de arreglar algunas cosas de la cocina, la escandalosa puerta de la alacena y del refrigerador que solo habría hasta la mitad, estaba muy aburrido, casi cantó el coro de aleluya cuando oí que Bella estaba entrando por la puerta.

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto- dijo Rosalie impacientemente -¿Qué me voy a poner?

-Creo que eso esta bien- dijo Alice con confianza- mi cita es un modelo.

Sonreí y fui a la sala donde se podía ver la puerta de entrada, Bella se veía radiante cuando me sonrió, ella era tan hermosa que estaba seguro que era un ángel del cielo. Solo un ángel podía tener una sonrisa que brillaba de alegría.

-Nos encontraremos en Oliver Garden a las cinco, Señoritas- dije educadamente a Alice y Rosalie. –Estoy seguro que pasaremos un tiempo maravilloso.

Cerré rápidamente la puerta y tire de Bella en un beso profundo, sus manos apretaron mi cabello con fuerza, su lengua se deslizo a mi boca. Jugué con su lengua con la mía, mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo hacia abajo hasta llegar al borde de su corto vestido. Ella gimió en mi boca, enganche sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera, sosteniéndola mientras la presionaba contra la pared. Sus caderas se frotaron contra las mías, restregándose también contra mi excitación. Joder, ella era deliciosa.

Iba a tenerla hoy, abrí los ojos rápido para ver el reloj. Joder eran las cuatro y media, solo teníamos media hora. Lo que tenía en mente para ella tomaría al menos dos horas, pero me prometí que la probaría mientras ella trataba de comer con nuestros amigos. Me la iba a comer mientras los demás comían, a solo unos centímetros de nosotros, seria un riesgo, ellos se podían imaginar que es lo que estábamos haciendo, pero esperaba que no.

Rompí el beso y me hice para atrás, sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados de la fuerte de nuestros besos y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Sacudí mi cabeza para quitar todos los malos pensamientos, que de repente me inundaron.

-Debemos irnos pronto- dije a regañadientes.

Suspiró y asintió –supongo.

**BPOV**

Mi estomago gruñía cuando llegamos a Oliver Garden. Alice y Rosalie estaba afuera esperándonos, solo un poco alejadas de dos guapos hombres. Ellas les miraban furtivamente desde el rabillo de su ojo, los dos hombres eran altos pero con diferencias, uno era rubio y ligeramente musculoso y se veía muy elegante, el otro tenía un cuerpo muy musculoso con cabello obscuro, ellos llevaban unos jeans con una camisa de botones. Era obvio que no se conocían entre si, Edward y yo los presentamos.

-¿Alice, Rosalie?- Las llamé sonriendo, Alice se apresuró a donde estaba.

-¿Podría ser ese Dios mi cita?- preguntó sin aliento, mirando al rubio.

-Si estas hablando del rubio, entonces si- le contesté con entusiasmo. –Y el de cabello obscuro es Emmett, la cita de Rosalie.

-¡Oh mierda!- dijo Rosalie apreciativa, viendo a su cita. –Le deberían de dar a su Mamá un millón de pesos por hacer algo tan sexy. ¡Joder, es perfecto, te amo Bella!- Me abrazó rápido y firmemente.

Edward presentó a Rose y Alice a Emmett y Jasper. Todos congeniamos muy bien, estábamos sentados en una mesa muy grande que bien podría ser para doce personas. Edward se sentó a lado mío y me guiñó un ojo, mi corazón se aceleró fuera de control, no podía mentir; estaba feliz de que estaba en una cita con el. Esto hacia que las cosas fueran más normales y más relajadas.

-Así que, Jasper ¿Modelar es tu trabajo principal o tienes un segundo trabajo?

El sonrió y se rió. –Modelar es mi carrera.

Nuestra comida llego y no pude dejar de notar que la mesera le guiño un ojo a Edward, sentí la misma sensación intensa de cuando Rosalie dijo que Edward era guapo serian ¿Celos? Miré a la mesera y tomé la mano izquierda de Edward para que se diera cuenta que estaba conmigo. Sin mirarme se fue.

El me sonrió y guiñó un ojo, me sonrojé, el sabia que no me gustaba que ella lo viera de esa forma. Sentí como su manos se deslizo de la mía y la ponía donde terminaba mi vestido, di un gritito, mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y contuve la respiración.

-Come- me murmuró –esto no funcionará al menos que los otros piensen que todo esta normal.

Corrió uno de sus dedos por la parte de delante de mis bragas, le di una mordida a mi pasta, tratando de actuar normal. No sabía que planeaba hacer y eso hizo que la anticipación fuera mucho peor, eché un vistazo para ver que los demás estaba absortos en sus conversaciones, Alice estaba hablando animadamente con Jasper, mientras que Emmett le estaba diciendo a Rosalie su hobby por los carros, ellos no estaban prestando la mas mínima atención a Edward o mí.

Edward se sentó a mi derecha, su mano se deslizo adentro de mi ropa interior, moviéndose sobre el inicio de mis pliegues, gemí.

-Come- insistió una vez más, localizando mi centro.

Luche para abrir los ojos correctamente y continuar comiendo. El probo mis labios, pellizcándolos con sus dedos y corriendo su uña sobre ellos.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- jadeé, mordí mi labio para silenciar el gemido que se quería escapar de mi boca. Los otros estaban del lado contrario de la mesa, así que ellos no podían ver sus dedos jugando con mi centro.

-Si alguien pregunta- ronroneó en mi oído- fui al baño de hombres.

Y se escondió debajo del mantel, quedando fuera de vista.

Dejé de respirar, mi corazón sin embargo estaba fuera de control. Algo toco mi pierna desnuda y di un grito asustada.

-Shhh Bella- murmuró, tirando del mantel para que pudiera ver su cara, el estaba entre mis piernas, su cabeza estaba solo a centímetros de mi húmedo centro.

-Esto es muy importante, tienes que mantenerte callada y seguir comiendo, no quieres que los demás se den cuenta que te estoy comiendo debajo de la mesa de ellos ¿Verdad? ¿Qué diría el gerente de Oliver Garden sobre esto?

Me agarré de la orilla de la mesa fuertemente, mis nudillos se pusieron blancos, puso el borde de mí vestido hasta mis caderas, asegurándose que nuestra actividad estuviera oculta de los demás, agarro mis bragas y las arranco.

Mis ojos se abrieron y se arqueó mi espalda, imposible de ocultarlo. Mi ropa interior rasgada en mi piel era quizás la cosa más erótica que me había pasado. Vi hacia abajo justo a tiempo para verlo presionar mi ropa interior en su cara y respirar profundamente.

-Mmmm delicioso- murmuró.

Separó mis muslos, haciéndome sentir mas caliente, acercando mi centro a el. Beso la parte interior de mes pantorrillas, deteniéndose en mis rodillas, succionó toda mi piel en un camino yendo hacia el norte, sentía como mis huesos perdían fuerza.

Reprimiendo mis gemidos, luché para mantenerme en silencio, sin molestarme si quiera de comer, muy apenas podía respirar mucho menos podría comer cualquier tipo de alimento.

La mano de Edward se adueño de mi trasero, empujándolo para que el pudiera llegar mas fácil.

-Eres una niña mala- me reprendió. –Primero tienes sueños húmedos, ahora estas tan mojada que escurriste en la silla ¿Qué voy hacer contigo?- se rió en voz baja, haciendo que el aire caliente volara a través de mi, gemí suavemente, apretando mis manos en la orilla de la mesa fuertemente.

Luego adentro su cara en mi centro.

Jadeé mi cuerpo se puso rígido del placer, el sostenía mis caderas hacia el, mordiendo mi esencia y girando su lengua alrededor de esta, succiono fuertemente.

-¡Oh Dios- gemí.

Alice se giró hacia mi con preocupación –Bella ¿Estas bien? Y ¿Dónde esta Edward?

Me concentré en responder, tratando de recordar como se formaban las oraciones –El, uh- comencé, mi voz sonaba temblorosa, Edward no se detuvo, continuaba succionándome, secando mi humedad. –El fue al baño.

Alice me miró por un momento, traté de recoger mi tenedor para comer un poco de mi pasta, pero mi mano no se movía.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres ir a casa?- me preguntó preocupada. Me sentí tan aliviada de que no sospechara.

-Estoy bien- traté de que mi vos sonora tranquila, pero Edward sustituyo su lengua por sus dedos y comenzó a entrar y salir de mi centro. La palabra "bien" sonó como si estuviera chillando, mi voz se disparo dos octavos.

-Esta bien…- ella parecía no muy convencida pero regresó a conversación con Jasper, inmediatamente se quedo inmersa en lo que estaban hablando.

Edward hacia sus movimientos duro y fuertemente haciendo que el placer que creía en mi fuera grande y fuerte tanto que quería gritar con todas mis fuerzas. Mis juegos salieron y fue muy difícil concentrarse en guardar silencio.

-Así es- murmuró, quitando los dedos, cundo estaba a punto de legar a mi orgasmo, lo miré con frustración, solo para verlo lamer sus dedos, disfrutando del liquido que había en sus dedos. –Te voy a comer en medio del restaurante, muévete todo lo que quieras, pero no te alejes de mí.

Separó mas mis piernas y comenzó a hacerme suya con su lengua en formas que nunca pude imaginar. Solo el podía ser tan experto, solo Edward tenia ese tipo de poder en mi.

Sus dientes se movían sobre mi, el bebió de mi como un hombre sediento. Lamiendo fuertemente, moví mis caderas hacia el, y mis dedos agarraron fuertemente en su cabello bronce.

**EPOV**

¡Mierda! Ella era hermosa y sabía increíble, dulce y espesa como la miel, su pecho estaba agitado y se estaba esforzando por mantener los ojos abiertos para que nadie sospechara lo que estábamos haciendo. Agradecí mentalmente que los otros estuvieran tan absortos en sus conversaciones, de lo contrario ellos sabrían inmediatamente.

Una parte de mi quería que las personas supieran que yo estaba haciéndola mía con mí lengua, que supieran que ella era mía para probarla, para complacerla y para hacerla mía.

La apreté contra mi cara con fuerza, para no permitirle que se me escapara. Hundiendo mi lengua en su centro, asegurándome de hacer movimientos circulares para darle mas placer. Sentí como sus paredes se apretaron contra mi lengua y sonreí.

Estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo.

Estaba tan excitado que temía que mi erección podría romper mis pantalones, tenia que tenerla, iba a tenerla. Pensé en el baño y me preguntaba si podría llevarla ahí. La idea del perfecto cielo de su estrecho centro y sus gemidos. Pero era demasiado arriesgado después de lo que estábamos haciendo ahorita. Los otros seguramente lo sabrían.

Succionando profundamente una vez mas, sentí su clímax, sentí como su cuerpo se puso tenso y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior tan fuerte que me preocupó que sangrara.

Y joder, se vino fuertemente.

Líquido dulce se derramó de su centro y yo avaricioso bebí hasta la última gota. Incapaz de ayudarme a mi mismo, mordisque sus pliegues, se quedo boquiabierta y tuvo un segundo orgasmo.

Esta vez, espere. Si continuaba había muchas probabilidades de que nos cacharan, esperé hasta que volvía así misma antes de moverme. Guarde sus bragas en mi bolsillo, bajé su vestido de modo que ya no subiera a sus caderas mas. Rápidamente me arrastre por debajo de la mesa, sintiéndome como un villano que robo la inocencia de una joven.

Por suerte los demás no estaban prestando atención cuando regrese a mi asiento, mi comida estaba fría, pero apenas le puse atención con el festín que acababa de devorar. Bella lucía alterada, pero feliz, estaba seguro que debe haber una señal alrededor de su cuello que diga "Solo joder con la lengua". Ella era hermosa y absolutamente sexy.

No podía esperar para llegar a su casa.

Afortunadamente, Emmett fue el primero en decir que deberíamos irnos. Salte de mi asiento y tome la mano de Bella, agradecido de estar a solas con ella.

**BPOV**

Tuve problemas para caminar, mis piernas todavía parecían de goma como secuela de la diversión de Edward debajo de la mesa como el lo llamo. Emmett quería hablar con Edward. Así que nos fuimos las chicas solas a casa, tan pronto como la puerta del taxi se cerró Alice y Rosalie estallaron en gritos y risas de emoción.

-¡Oh, Dios Mío, Bella! ¿El te hizo eso en medio del Oliver Garden?- gritó Alice, el taxista miró hacia tras por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- El sonrojó explotó en mi cara.

-¿Cómo no saberlo?- Me sonrió Alice y me picó en mis costillas. –Estabas gimiendo y retorciéndote, si no te quisiera tanto, les hubiera dicho chicos paren de fajarse frente a otros en publico.

-Tenias que haber visto tu cara- dijo Rosalie. –Debe tener un infierno en la boca- movió sugestivamente las cejas.

Me sonrojé y traté de ignorarlas. Pronto, estábamos hablando de Jasper y Emmett, Rose insistió en decir que una tal Maggie era una perra y la maldijo por molestar a Emmett como lo hacia.

-¡Bye!- les dije cuando estaba en la entrada de mi edificio. –Dinos todo lo que paso.

-Lo haré- les aseguré, no estaba segura si estaba mintiendo o no. Probablemente terminaría contándole todos los hechos.

Me di la vuelta y me metí en el edificio, subiendo los escalones ya que el edificio no tenía elevador. Mi estomago se hizo chiquito de antemano, había visto la mirada ardiente que me dio Edward después del incidente de la mesa. Sabía que estaba excitado y que es lo iba a pasar cuando llegará a mi departamento. No podía esperar.

* * *

* * *

CHICAS SIIIII LO SE MATENMEEE (BUENO NOOO JEJEJEJE XD), COMO LES DECIA LA VERDAD TENGOOO MUCHAS RAZONES POR LAS K ANDO TAN RETRASADA HAGA RECOPILACION DE INFORMACION 1.- TUVE DEMASIADOS HALLOWEENS (LO SE MENDIGA DE MI ¿VERDAD? EN LUGAR DE TRADUCIR ME FUI DE FIESTA, PERO ES QUE YA HACIA FALTA XD, 2. LAS QUE SON DE MEXICOOOO SABEN QUE TAYLOR Y KRISTEN VINIERON DE VISITA Y PUES DESDE EL DOMINGO ME QUEDE PRIMERO EN EL AEROPUERTO A DORMIR JUNTOS CON MAS AMIGAS ESPERANDOLOS, LLEGARON EL LUNES A LAS 5:20 AM MAS O MENOS LOS VI DE LEJOS, PORK NO SALIERON, PEROOOOO MI EMOCION PUDO MAS Y EL LUNES Y MARTES ESTUVIMOS EN SU CAZA JAJAJA, BUENO ADELANTITO LES CUENTOOO TODA LA ANECTODAA.

**Y 3. LA MAS IMPORTANTE DESDE EL LUNES PASADO MI OJO ME COMENZO A LLORAR MUCHO, NO LE DI MUCHA IMPORTANCIA, HASTA QUE ME COMENZARON A PICAR MUCHO Y SE ME INFLAMARON DEMASIADO, TOTAL TENGO UNA INFECCION HORRIBLE, SE SUPONE QUE NO DEBO ESTAR EN LA COMPU, NO LEER, NO VER TV POR MAS DE UNA HORA, Y DEMAS PEROOOO DIJE NO ME IMPORTA YA TARDE DEMASIADOO EN SUBIR Y AQUÍ ME TIENEN, MEDIO CIEGA PERO AQUÍ ESTOY DE VERDAD SI TIENE MUCHOS ERRORES EL CAP ES PORQUE EL OJO YA NO LO AGUANTO Y NO PUDE CHECARLO BIEN AL FINAL, PORQUE SI MIS HERMANOS ME CACHAN AQUÍ ME REGAÑAN, YA ME TIENEN AMENAZADA QUE SI NO SUELTO MI LAP, NO ME DEJARAN IR A LA PREMIERE DE NEW MOON, ASÍ QUE TRATARE (SI AJA) DE ALEJARME DE LA LAP!!**

**BUENOOO AHORAAA LES DEJO EL AVANCE, Y PARA LAS QUE QUIERAN SABER COMO FUE EL COMER A LADO DE TAYLOR Y KRISTEN NOS LEEMOS ABAJITOOO**

AVANCE:

Sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y su cadera chocando contra las mías, en un beso caliente. Tropezamos de nuevo en el pasillo mis brazos rápidamente envolvieron su cintura, ella aun llevaba ese vestido verde seductor, sentí su pecho presionarse contra el mío. Mi lengua se deslizo por su boca probándola y luchando por dominar.

Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello dolorosamente, y gruñí disfrutando cada segundo de ella. Conseguimos llegar a la habitación rápidamente la puse sobre sus pies y cerré la puerta tras de nosotros. Me vi en una batalla interna internándome en sus ojos.

-No se si pueda ser amable, Bella- le advertí, quería tomarla lentamente, pero mi pene estaba latiendo por la necesidad. Si no hacia algo pronto, tendría un serio caso de bolas azules.

-No, quiero que lo seas- contestó en voz baja.

* * *

SE QUE LA VEZ PASADAAA NO LES CONTESTE LOS REVIEWS!!! UNA DISCULPA ENORMEEE, TENGO LISTO EL AVANCEEE LARGO, ASÍ QUE YA SABEN MANDENME SUS REVIEWS SI QUIEREN AVANCE LARGOOO Y UNA MEGA DISCULPA POR NO HABER PODIDO CONTESTAR LOS PASADOS DE VERDAD, SON DEMASIADOOO IMPORTANTES PARA MI, MIL GRACIAS!!!!

GRACIAS A:

*RECUERDEN LAS QUE NO TIENEN CUENTA EN MANDENME SUS CORREOS PARA ENVIARSELOS AHÍ!!, SOLO SEPAREN SU MAIL PORK SI NO FANFICTION LOS BORRA *PRINCESITA* AUN NO TENGO TU CORREO JAJAJA ES K SEPARALO POR FIS!!

*Yasaku Uch1ha-Black, *sereniti84, *sarlia, *Kty kcrs, *christti, *lokaxtv, *(***), *Ericastelo, *jkrf123, *bellaliz, *yulibar, *saranya.x, *Cacacannibal, ¨*Dany cullen, *dark warrior 1000, *Fer, *Hilda Hupufu, *sarita-26,*Isis Janet, *Franncisca Cullen, *liloc, ¨*chiiocullen, *sofy-buterfly, *amys cullen, *darkmoonkari, *Araul811, *Hermione Cullen02, *andremic, *Little Miss Dreamy, *melO Yue, *Inmans, *Dary-cullen, *Sofia, *Mafer Vulturi, *Bells Masen Potter, *Bellice Brandon Cullen, *CaroBell, *Gaby Black, *anónima, *Maria Swan De Cullen, *LaAbuela, *MiriCullen, *mayiro-bibiHale, *Ninee95, *Nelly-bello-cullen, *Little angel clumsy, *C-Marian-T-H-Cullen, *angelrpr, *T., *Tsukisaku, *Poly-Uchiha, *VERONICA, *Velourya, *sparklinghaledecullen, *alejandrasanchez, *loveed, * (no venia nada), *elixz, *Marylouu, *littlevampire91, *Yeyet Cullen, *carliitha-cullen, *Paanchy, *mariluiq, *Paola, *laurageor, *chio-miau, *verónica paola, *Daniela, *Sandy Pattinson, *Tanya, *Mauge, *analie, *aledepattinson, *BiankisMasen, *karim potter, *meRiis´s Little Mind, *Angie Cullen, *Aryksu, *verodelprado, *MaxiPau, *Darkness Crying, *Emily´, *aridenere, *Crystal Butterfly 92, *PRINCESITA, *Mary de cullen, *Bryseydda, *yolabertay, *kpattycullen, *hilda denali, *Grax!, *paomar, *Gaby, *noemi, *Bella masen, *ANDY DE CULLEN PATTISON, *Sandy Culba, *ana berta, *-, *-fer-cullen-II, *nadeshko-hime, *Moony moon meyer, *Luigi landey, *Patty Black, *Lupis, *ame, *Marsita de hale, *Marian Potter, *Bellen Cullen, *Ana Maria Voulturi, *-Danny Cullen Pattinson, *hale cullen anna, *…………….., *Lialian Cullack, *marypattz, *AndyPricolodCullen, *Antzoni, *djisi, *deniziithaw, *kisses vampires, *Cullen Swan, *Tatis Blue, *Sofi, *.SwEeTy, *jajaja, *Fer Cullen, *Dalia Potter, *sammy-loly69, *Sweet Dool x, Ljoo, *Tanya de Cullen, *, *eli1901, *su, *malu-cullen, *Miss Cinnamon, *noemii, *Ana- bello –cullen, *emamasencullen, *la jefa, *EdwardKaname, *megamolpe, *Jahzeel, *ysami, *Ani-lr2, *Moranizer, *yavi-Cullen, *Maligna Black, *Lebiram, *ana berta, *tinker y de nuevo a *la jefa.

* * *

Y POR ULTIMO Y NO MENOS IMPORTANTE JEJEJE AQUÍ LES VA EL RELATO DE CÓMO K QUE CONOCIMOS A KRISTEN Y TAYLOR!!! LO PONGO DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DE MIELI, PORK LA VDD ES LA QUE MEJOR DETALLO CADA COSA JEJEJE

Ahí tienen que Pris, Becky (que vino desde Toluca OSEA YOO!! XD), Azuela (desde Guanajuato MEJOR CONOCIDA COMO **Mommy's Bad Girl**) y yo (**'La Maga' Mieli Masen Fuentes)** acordamos vestirnos súper lindas -ya saben, onda glamour- y así poder entrar al Four Seasons, cosa que no nos costó trabajo porque somos de por sí bellas, jajajajaja, y cuando llegamos al lugar ¡CHA CHA CHA CHAN!

Yo necesitaba sacar dinero del cajero así que fuimos en busca de uno de mi sucursal. Pasaron como veinte minutos (OOOOPPPPS JEJEJE) y llegaron Becky y Azuela y nos dispusimos a entrar al lugar.

Desde que entramos, wow, el personal fue siempre extremadamente amable,a tal grado que nos ofreció entrar y visitar las instalaciones, cosas así. Yo siento, y estoy segura, que si hubiéramos ido vestidas como cualquier fan nos hubieran hecho el feo, pero como nos veíamos cero fanáticas, pues nos dieron chance. Además nos veíamos encantadoras y como dicen por ahí "la primera impresión cuenta mucho" y vaya que sí

¡¡¡FOUR SEASON MÉXICO, YEAH!!!!

Siguiendo con el relato... pasamos y gracias al perfecto inglés de Azuela nos hicimos acreedoras a que nos invitaran a consumir en su restaurante y cómo ninguna había desayunado dijimos "¡vaaaaa!" (bueno, en realidad dijimos "Oh,¡ok!" jajajja; obviamente sabíamos que nos iba a salir bastante caro, pero ¿a quién le importa eso cuando puedes ver a Kristen y a Taylor? jajaja. En esos menesteres de los alimentos estábamos cuando en a mi celular me llegó un mensaje y salí a contestarlo, pues en la parte del restaurant donde estábamos no había señal suficiente... ahí me tienen, entre teclas y babosadas, cuando Pris llegó a donde estaba y me dice "amiga, acaba de entrar Taylor y está a dos mesas de nosotras" Putssssssssssssss ya sabrán... hiperventilé como tres veces antes de entrar, ¡¡NO LO PODÍA CREER!! Juraba que no los veríamos ni en pintura durante nuestra estancia, y es que ¿por qué nos darían tantas facilidades los del Four Seasons sabiendo a quienes tienen hospedados? FUE SIMPLEMENTE IRREAL. Cuando puse un pie en el restaurante, nuevamente, actué como si nada... jajaja espero me haya salido, jajaja. Sin embargo, es indudable que volteé a ver a la mesa donde se encontraban, y a la primera que vi fue a Kristen -NIÑAS SE LOS PROMETO, Kristen es bellísima y te llama la atención quieras o no, y miren que Taylor estaba en esa misma mesa... o quizá será que como ya lo había visto en el aeropuerto no me apantalló tanto como la señorita Kristen (nótese mi respeto, jijiji), cabe mencionar que Pris y Becky me dijeron "calma, calma" cuando me puse colorada, jajajaja.

Seguimos como si no supiéramos quiénes eran, pues sus guarros los tenían custodiados y en cuanto alguna sacaba algo de su bolsa se ponían a observarte como si fueras a atentar contra su vida con tu pistola de bolsillo. Bueno... para calmar los nervios Azuela, Pris y Becky se fueron a fumar un cigarro a la parte externa (y por supuesto a planear la emboscada) mientras yo, tiernamente me terminaba mi lasagna, ¡qué pena comer solita!, pero ni modo que me saliera con ellas cuando me estaba peleando con mi plato ¡pues tenía calabacitas! y yo soy alérgica a ellas -dato curioso- entonces ahí me tienen, toda rara luchando con mi plato, cuando me sentí ansiosa y además vi lo suficientemente sospechosas a las chavas. Dejé mi alimento cuando me di por vencida con las calabacitas, ¡estaba tan rica!, o al menos a mí me gustó; salí a "fumar" con ellas de la manera más discreta y coordinada posible. Ahí estuvimos mientras todo el movimiento de los meseros se llevó acabo ¿adivinen a quiénes atendían?  
Cuando terminaron... el chico que nos atendía, muy muy muy amable nos ofreció información confidencial entre que nos encendía un cigarro y otro, jejejeje ¡qué suerte tuvimos, JODER!, (((GRACIAS CHICO))).

Entonces, Azuela con sus encantos y un poco de persuasión logró que uno de los guarros nos permitiera acercarnos (claro, ella manejaba el inglés mejor que nosotras, ^^), sin embargo nos dijeron los otros dos guardianes Vulturis que nuestras pertenencias, incluyendo el celular, se quedaban con ellos pues no permitirían que se les incomodara y además... si ellos aceptaban (Kristen y Taylor) hacernos caso ya estábamos del otro lado, y ¿adivinen qué paso? ¡¡¡YUPI!!!! ACERTARON.

Llegó el momento de nuestras vidas, y bien... Azu y Becky se acercaron a pedir el permiso a los actores, para saludarlos e interrumpirlos en su momento de "descanso" y ellos con TODA la amabilidad del mundo nos saludaron y nos permitieron compartir unos minutos con ellos. Ambos nos sonrieron y nos otorgaron un saludo amigable. Azuela dijo unas cuantas palabras para hacerlos saber que éramos fans de la saga y de ellos. Y en eso Pris casi le besa los pies a Kristen (jajaja esto es broma) ¿Yo? casi sufro de un paro al corazón cuando Taylor me vio directamente a la cara (eso si es cierto y ahora sé que les pasó lo mismo a todas AGREGO CUANDO ME VIO A LOS OJOS JUROOOO QUE ESTUVE A PUNTOOO DE DESMAYARME JEJE). Por otra parte, Kristen... se me hizo maravillosamente bella, tiene unos ojasos. Wooow. Ha dicho la prensa que se veía sucia y demás, pero la verdad, a mi percepción, se veía lindísima. Becky nos despidió y otorgó las disculpas pertinentes por haberlos interrumpido y ellos durante TODO EL TIEMPO que estuvimos enfrente fueron las personas más consideradas. Cierto es, y no lo niego, ambos son muy tímidos, Taylor tiene más seguridad al andar y al mirar, pero son personas tan tan tan sencillas que me recordaron a mis alumnos (más Kristen). Obviamente también influyó que nos vieron como fans tranquilas y nada histéricas para que ellos se desenvolvieran casi "normales".

Cuando nos alejamos, no nos la creíamos, creo que tardamos como 5 min en tranquilizarnos. Pero lo que distrajo por completo de nuestra euforia fue cuando Taylor se paró para ir al sanitario y bueno cómo les explico que las chiquillas ya querían ir a ver en qué le podían ayudar, jajajaja. (JAJAJAJA NI K LO DIGA MIELI QUE ELLA CASI CASI IBA A SECUESTRARLO AL BAÑO)

A los pocos minutos de que regresó Taylor, se retiraron del restaurante pues iban a la conferencia de prensa y fue cuando pude ver bien, bien, la estatura de Kristen. Niñas no la odien, ella es realmente linda. Se merece a Robert. Bueno, lo demás fue adrenalina y ver el mega movimiento de la conferencia de prensa.

Por cierto: Agradezco infinitamente a Dios por esta suerte tan singular. A Becky porque se rifo con la cuenta del restaurante, que salió bastante cara, y además por el hermoso prendedor para el cel, Becky eres una niña estupenda. A Azuela por engañar al personal y hacerles creer que Becky era gringa (JAJAJA POBRE DE MI CON MI JOUDETE JAJAJAJA, DIOS NO PUEDO CREER QUE PENSARA QUE ERA GRINGA JAJAJAJAJAJA), y claro!!! por ser la traductora entre nosotras y ellos. A Pris porque nunca me dejas fuera de tu vida y a parte nos diste las agallas para estar ahí como si nada.

SOLO ME RESTA AGREGAR QUE DE VDD FUE UN DIA INCREIBLE, Y CUANDO SE DESPIDIERON FUERON SUPER LINDOS EN TOMARSE UN TIEMPO Y VOLTEAR A DESPEDIRSE CON UNA SONRISA Y UN SALUDO CON LA MANOOO WOW, NO LO PUEDO CREER, Y BUENO LO DE VER LAS CONFERENCIAS DESDE AFUERILLA FUE BASTANTE ENTRETENIDO JAJAJAJAJA A POCO NO?!?!?!


	8. AFTER DINNER DELIGHT

Primero que nada como ya saben los personajes le son de **S. Meyer**, y la historia a **Oriana de la Rose, **yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**Summary.-**Edward Cullen tiene dos trabajos: Modelo de ropa interior y Juguete Sexual. Alice lo contrata para que sea el stripper en la fiesta del cumpleaños numero 20 de Bella, la atracción con el es instantánea. Ella descubre que el es su nuevo juguete. Ahora Edward tiene una nueva ama que complacer…

**CAP 8. AFTER DINNER DELIGHT.**

**EPOV**

Las chicas se subieron a un Taxi, mientras Emmett me hacia a un lado, Jasper nos siguió.

-¿Hiciste eso en medio del restaurante?- preguntó Emmett -¿No estabas preocupado que habíamos personas que sabíamos lo que estaba pasando?

Jasper me sonrió con aprobación, me encogí de hombros, pero no podía quitar la sonrisa de mi cara. –Soy un hombre que esta contratado. Ella merece que haga valer su dinero.

-¿Y no pudiste esperar a que llegaran a su casa?

-No

Emmett suspiró teatralmente y rodó los ojos, sonriendo toleradamente. De repente borró la sonrisa y estaba serio. –Espero que no estés teniendo sentimientos por la chica- dijo con desaprobación. –No podría pararte si decides tener otro estilo de vida, pero te aconsejó que no lo hagas.

-¿Cómo te la pasaste con Alice?- le pregunté a Jasper, tratando de cambiar de tema. Me sentía incomodo hablando del amor, Emmett no me detendría si quisiera abandonar mi trabajo actual, pero era en lo única cosa que era bueno. Patéticamente era lo único que sabia hacer.

-Ella es maravillosa- la cara de Jasper estaba más animada de lo que nunca le había visto por un tiempo. –Ella es inteligente, segura y divertida- dijo sonriendo. –Te debo una hombre, gracias.

-Si, Edward gracias- dijo Emmett- son hermosas y tienen un gran corazón, a diferencia de unas perras que hay por ahí.

-¿Te refieres a Maggie?- dije, dándole un cadozo en las cotillas. Sonrió y asintió, me alegré que Alice y Rosalie le subieran el ánimo a mis amigos incluso el hablar de su esposa infiel no pudo apaciguar el estado de ánimo de Emmett.

-¡Oh, por cierto!- dijo – Tienes una sesión de fotos el viernes, con Liliana a las once de la mañana, me aseguré que no pasará nada, ella no se va a poner como una perra loca como la vez pasada.

Asentí, inseguro de volver a trabajar con Liliana, pero sabía que Emmett no me mentiría.

-Si tienes buenas tomas, tendrás el doble de páginas en su revista- Emmett sonrió. –Pero no tenemos que preocuparnos acerca de lo buenas que son tus tomas ¿Verdad? Eres un modelo talentoso Edward.

-Gracias- me giré hacia Jasper que se estaba abotonando su chamarra, el era un modelo talentoso también, pero el no era un acompañante, era simplemente un modelo de ropa interior. –No vemos luego Emm- respondí –Adiós Jazz.

-Hasta luego- dijo Jasper, su cabello rubio brillaba ligeramente con las luces de la calle.

-¡Ve hacerla tuya, tigre!- Emmett gritó cuando me metí en el taxi.

Como siempre, tenia planes para esta noche, imágenes invadieron mi mente, el dulce sabor de los jugos de Bella, la forma que ella se retorcía cuando la hice mía debajo de la mesa, estaba excitado de nuevo, esta vez mi miembro se apretó del deseo de estar dentro de ella, la pasión que había experimentado en el restaurante ahora explotaba dentro de mi.

Cuando el taxi se paro afuera del edificio de ella, brinque fuera de él rápidamente y le di el dinero al taxista, sin importarme el cambio, tenia mis manos cruzadas enfrente de mí, ocultando mi erección mientras subía las escaleras.

Toqué la puerta, antes de poner la llave en la cerradura y abrirla, ella abrió la puerta y una hermosa sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

-Edward- suspiró con alivio.

Le sonreí en respuesta, lo que no esperaba era que se arrojará a mi como lo hizo.

Sus brazos los puso alrededor de mi cuello y sus labios se estrellaron con los míos en un beso apasionado, tropezamos en el pasillo mis brazos rápidamente envolvieron su cintura, ella aún llevaba ese vestido verde seductor, sentí su pecho presionarse contra el mío. Mi lengua se deslizo por su boca probándola y luchando por dominar.

Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello dolorosamente y gruñí disfrutando cada segundo de ella. Conseguimos llegar a la habitación rápidamente la puse sobre sus pies y cerré la puerta tras de nosotros. Me vi en una batalla interna internándome en sus ojos.

-No se si pueda ser amable, Bella- le advertí, quería tomarla lentamente, pero mi pene estaba latiendo por la necesidad. Si no hacía algo pronto, tendría un serio caso de bolas azules.

-No, quiero que lo seas- contestó en voz baja.

Con esas cinco palabras, todo mi control se destruyó, ella quería que fuera rudo, ella quería deshacerse en mis manos. Le quité el vestido de sus hombros, el vestido se deslizó por su cuerpo, cayendo al piso.

Ella estaba completamente desnuda de abajo, sus braguitas se las había quitado.

Gemí, apretando su cintura con mis manos, tirando de ella hacia mí. La bese profundamente antes de que mi boca se deslizara para abajo. Sus manos literalmente arrancaron mi camisa, haciendo volar los botones.

**BPOV**

Un gruñido atravesó su pecho cuando le arranqué su camisa. Deseaba demasiado a este hombre, mi necesidad de el era casi paralizante, nunca había sentido algo como esto antes y creo que nunca lo sentiría con alguien mas. Sentir sus abrazadores labios contra mi piel y su pecho marcado bajo mis dedos, sabia que el aspecto físico de nuestra "relación" era fuerte, pero el lado emocional estaba creciendo, esperaba que no fuera la única que sintiera esta conexión. Moría por escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, por ver su sonrisa, quería saber todo de él.

Todos mis pensamientos coherentes se esfumaron cuando sentí su boca sobre mis senos, tomando mi pezón entre sus dientes mordiéndolo suavemente, enrollando su lengua en mi cima con ansiedad.

Grité excitada arqueando mi espalda, luché con sus pantalones, tratando de quitárselos, se hizo para atrás quitándose rápidamente la ultima prenda de ropa que le quedaba, sus manos regresaron a mi cadera, jalándome contra su cuerpo desnudo. Su miembro estaba muy excitado, presionado contra la parte baja de mi estomago, mi boca se movía apasionadamente.

Las manos de Edward se movieron a mi trasero, levanté mis piernas envolviéndolas alrededor de su cintura. Cuando volteé a verlo el se empujo contra mi.

Jadeé mis ojos se mantuvieron muy abiertos, me presionó contra la pared, adentrándose mas en mi. Gemí por el contraste entre la fría pared y su cuerpo caliente. Sentí un poco de dolor, solo una pequeña cantidad de molestia, pero el comenzó a moverse fuera y dentro de mí, y se fue el dolor.

-No…no puedo ser gentil- dijo de nuevo, apretando los dientes luchando contra el deseo ardiente que había en sus ojos.

Mis dedos se apoderaron de su cabello, mientras le susurraba en el oído. –No lo seas.

Con eso se hundió tan profundo en mí que estaba segura que toco mi corazón, gemí aunque sonó más a un grito, la rugosa pared se rozó contra mi piel, pero no podía importaba menos, todo lo que necesitaba era Edward.

Se adentro de nuevo en mí, sus manos ardientes apretaron mis glúteos, un grito de éxtasis salió de mi garganta, arqué mi espalda, las paredes de mi intimidad se apretaron fuertemente alrededor de su miembro, como exprimiéndolo. Sentía como si mi mente estuviera agotada por el placer que estaba creciendo y expandiéndose por todo mi cuerpo. Edward acelero las embestidas, empujando con tanta rapidez que grité por el doble orgasmo que me golpeó de forma simultánea.

Lo escuché gemir haciendo que su pecho temblara eróticamente, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras se calmaba aun dentro de mí, pero no era suficiente para mí, lo necesitaba como una droga y quería más.

Salió de mí, puso suavemente mis pies en el suelo, mis rodillas temblaban peligrosamente pero me las arreglé para mantenerme de pie. Edward se quitó el condón, no vi como, pero estaba acostada en medio de la sala, mi lujuria se hizo mas fuerte y estaba menos consciente de lo que hacia.

-Aún te deseo- dije suavemente.

-No olvides…-se movió hacia sus pantalones que estaban tirados en el piso y ya sabia de lo que estaba hablando. Buscó en el bolso, sacando un paquete cuadrado. De repente la ansiedad me golpeó, lo deseaba demasiado, como nunca me había pasado.

Con cuidado abrí el paquete, saque el condón. Edward tenia sus brazos atrás de su cabeza, observándome, arrodillada frente a el, tomé el condón en mi manos y me incliné hacia abajo, el dejó de respirar cuando le di un casto beso en la punta de su miembro, un gruñido salió de su labios.

Me concentré en su excitado miembro de nuevo, lamente mi ignorancia ahora más que nunca, no sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer, que era lo que a él le gustaba, lo mejor que podía hacer era confiar en mi instinto.

Vacilante deslicé mi lengua por la cabeza de su miembro, probándolo. Descubrí que cuando puse mi lengua sobre la hendidura de su pene gimió con placer. –Joder Bella-sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello, animándome a continuar. Lamí toda su longitud, antes de succionar fuertemente la punta.

-¡Oh mierda!- ronroneó.

¿Por qué me encantaba el hecho que estuviera maldiciendo?¿Por qué me prendía tanto? Cuando rocé con mi dientes su longitud, empujo su cadera hacía mi, haciendo que llegara hasta mi garganta. Gimió, sus manos apretaron más mi cabello, su sabor era lo mas rico que había probado en toda mi vida.

**EPOV**

¡Oh maldición!

Mis ojos se cerraron, estaba luchando por no venirme en su boca, no estaba seguro si ella estaba lista para eso aún, si estaba lista para probar mi semen, la mayoría de las mujeres no se lo comían, lo había aprendido con mis experiencias, obviamente Bella tampoco lo haría.

Su pequeña lengua caliente estaba enroscada alrededor de mi pene, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, cada vez mas rápido. –Joder, joder, joder- siseé, cada musculo de mi cuerpo se tenso. Luego me succionó como una paleta y yo no podría aguantarme por más tiempo.

Me vine violentamente, lanzando en su boca el líquido en grandes chorros. Pero sentí como su garganta se apretaba mientras se comía todo mi líquido…cada gota de este. Maldición, estaba acabado.

-¿Edward?- pregunto a tientas.

Luché por abrir mis ojos, ella me observaba con una mirada indescifrable, su boca estaba a centímetros de mi pene que estaba descansando, pero de pronto se excito de nuevo con la imagen que tenia ante mí. Mi miembro desafiaba todas las leyes de la ciencia. No debería estar excitado pero lo estaba como una piedra.

-¿Si?- mi voz salió como un gemido.

-¿Lo…lo disfrutaste?

Me le quede viendo asombrado, ¿Estaba haciendo realmente esa pregunta?

–Demonios Bella, ¡Maldita sea…lo amé!

Una sonrisa orgullosa iluminó su rostro. Se paro rápidamente y no podía dejar de ver como sus senos rebotaban como peras pálidas, maduras para cosechar. Luego tomó el condón entre sus manos y lo puso correctamente sobre mi pene rasguñándolo suavemente, siseé de placer.

-Mi turno- con eso levanté sus caderas y la puse sobre mí y la dejé caer sobre mi miembro.

Su grito resonó en mis oídos, se arqueó y se puso rígida echado su cabeza hacia atrás. Mi entrada en ella no fue suave, de hecho fue tan ruda que casi pareció brutal. Apreté mis dientes, obligándome a mantener los ojos abiertos para poder ver a esta hermosa mujer montándome. Sostuve su cadera fuertemente con mis dedos, comencé a moverla, su centro apretaba con fuerza mi pene. Ella comenzó a cabalgarme muy fuerte como un maldito caballo. Maldecía tanto en mi mente que parecía ridículo, tendría que lavarme con jabón después.

-Joder Bella-gruñí cocando sus caderas con las mías, haciendo que mi miembro, entrará profundamente en ella.

-¡Oh, oh!- gimió con voz entrecortadamente. Sus senos rebotan de una manera deliciosa, los pezones los tenia más obscuros y completamente rígidos. Apreté fuertemente sus pechos y pellizque sus pezones con el dedo índice y el pulgar. La ayudé a ir más rápido, poniendo mis manos en sus ardientes caderas.

-¡Oh Dios!- gritó podía sentir que ella estaba cerca de convulsionarse.

Deseando incrementar su placer tanto como me fuera posible, tomé su pequeño trasero, levantándola sobre mi pene para que solo punta estuviera en su interior. Aun con todas las locas horas que gasté trabajando mi cuerpo, mis brazos se tensaron con su peso y el difícil ángulo. Su respiración era irregular y prácticamente podía escuchar los latidos fuera de control de su corazón.

-Maldición- gemí, dejándola caer una vez sobre mí. Las paredes calientes de su estrecha vagina apretaron mi pene mientras ella se venia vigorosamente. Su grito de pura dicha fue mi recompensa.

Las manos de Bella bajaron por mi pecho, tenía los ojos cerrados. Su centro empapado y la forma en que sus pequeños senos se ajustaban perfectamente en mi mano, era mucho para mí. Un gruñido salvaje atravesó mi pecho cuando me vi liberado del condón.

Se dejó caer encima de mí, me separé de ella, lanzando el condón a la basura que afortunadamente estaba cerca. La envolví en mis brazos y la levanté suavemente. El piso no es el lugar más confortable para pasar toda la noche, la acosté en la cama, me sonrió suavemente mientras me acostaba a su lado. Me di cuenta por la mirada en sus ojos chocolates que los sentimientos de ella por mi se estaban profundizando. Una felicidad que me robó el aliento atravesó mi cuerpo, calentando mi fría piel. Al mismo tiempo, el miedo opacaba la felicidad.

Me di cuenta que mis propios sentimientos eran un reflejo de los de ella, no estaba seguro si podría tener la fuerza para apartarme de ella emocionalmente, si pudiera mantener nuestra relación física.

Su mano se movió para sostener la mía, la suave piel mando escalofríos a través de mí sistema.

-La feria comienza mañana- comencé tratando de distraerme de mi revelación anterior.-Se puso justo en el centro comercial, tiene rueda de la fortuna, juegos y todo eso. Me preguntaba ¿Qué si te gustaría ser mi cita?

La sonrisa que adornaba su cara, podría iluminar el cielo.

-Me gustaría mucho ser tu cita para la feria, gracias Edward.

Envolví mis brazos en su cintura, jalándola contra mi cuerpo de una forma que no tenía nada que ver con lo sexual. Simplemente quería tenerla cerca de mí, sentir su piel contra la mía. Le di un pequeño beso en la frente, respiré captando el olor más delicioso de la Tierra "Mi Bella durmiente"

* * *

¡HOLA CHICAS! ESCONDAN ESAS PIEDRA QUE YA LAS VI, NO ME QUIERAN MATAR, NO, NO, NO ¡NO ME MIREN ASÍ! OK, OK LO MEREZCO, PERO DE VERDAD DESDE QUE APARECIO "AQUELLA SEÑORITA" HAN PASADO TANTAS COSAS EN MI VIDA, NO PUEDO DECIR QUE TODAS MALAS, AUNQUE SI LA MAYORIA, LES HARE UN RESUMEN RAPIDO, PARA SER LINDA COMENZARE POR LO BONITO ¡ME GRADUE EN DICIEMBRE! OK, OK A NADIE LE INTERESA ¿VERDAD?, MI MAMA REGRESO DE LOS ANGELES DESPUES DE NUEVE LARGOS MESES DE AUSENCIA (CREANME QUE FUE EMOCIONANTE Y DIFICIL EL ADAPTARME DE NUEVO A SU PRESENCIA), OK COMENZARE AHORA CON LO MALO (DIFICIL HABLAR DEL TEMA, PERO TENGO QUE SUPERARLO) UNOS #"$#$%#$%#$ DELINCUENTES, ESCORIAS (AUN NO ENCUENTRO CON QUE OTRO NOMBRE PUEDO LLAMARLOS) ATENTARON CONTRA MI FAMILIA Y CONTRA MI, LA COSA ES QUE TERMINE CON COLLARIN Y DEMAS GOLPES (SEE, YA SE QUE ESTARAN PENSANDO ¡QUE BUENO, SE LO MERECE!), ADEMAS YA SABEN PROBLEMAS FAMILIARES Y YA SABEN DEMAS COSAS, PERO BUENO EL CASO ES QUE AQUÍ ESTOY DE VUELTA, PARA DARLES MUCHA LATA.

CREO QUE LAS COSAS YA ESTAN TOMANDO SU RUMBO Y ESPERO QUE SIGAN ASÍ XD.

AHORA LO MAS IMPORTANTE ¡QUIERO AGRADECER ENORMEMENTE EL APOYO! NO TENGO PALABRAS CON QUE DECIRLES LO HERMOSO QUE SENTI AL LEER CADA UNO DE SUS REVIEWS, NO PUDE CONTESTAR TODOS (POR TODOS LOS PROBLEMAS QUE TUVE), PERO CREANME QUE LEÍ CADA UNO Y LOS LLEVO EN MI CORAZÓN. EL SABER QUE OPINABAN Y SUS PALABRAS ME HICIERON SONREIR EN LOS MOMENTOS MAS TRISTES QUE PASE ¡DE VERDAD GRACIAS LES DEBO TANTO!

¡GRACIAS! POR CADA MINUTO DEDICADO PARA APOYAR Y LEER LOS CAPITULOS, QUIZAS SUENE REPETITIVO PERO NO TENGO PALABRAS NETA, ESTOY CON APUNTO DE LLORAR DE SOLO RECORDAR COMO ME SENTI CUANDO LEÍ PRIMERO LOS COMENTARIOS DE AQUELLA CHICA, SEÑORA, SEÑORITA, ETC ETC. Y CUANDO VI TODO EL APOYO FUE ALGO QUE JAMAS ME HUBIERA IMAGINADO.

CON TODO LO QUE HA PASADO EN MI VIDA ULTIMAMENTE, HE APRENDIDO A VALORAR MAS LAS COSAS Y LO QUE HICIERON POR MI FUE ALGO HERMOSO.

¡GRACIAS!

CUALQUIER COSA QUE NECESITEN NO DUDEN EN DECIRMELO, QUIZAS ESTE UN POCO LOCA, PERO CONTARAN CONMIGO XD.

POR ULTIMO PERO POR SUPUERTO QUE NO MENOS IMPORTANTE, QUIERO AGRADECER A PERSONAS QUE ESTUVIERON CONMIGO TODOS ESTOS MESES APOYANDOME: ***CELESTE mejor conocida como: MOMMY´S BAD GIRL** (GRACIAS CORAZON, TE AMO LO SABES), ***VICTORIA LEE CULLEN** (GRACIAS POR TODO, ME CONOCES Y LO PUEDO DECIR FELIZMENTE TE AMO), ***MIELI conocida como: LA MAGA MIELI MASEN **(GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA CON EL BETEO HERMANITA DEL ONE SHOT, ERES UN SOL T.A.M.), ***T.G. KIRA** (GRACIAS POR CADA PALABRA Y MOMENTO, RECUERDA ERES MI HIJA Y ME DEBES OBEDIENCIA JEJE I LOVE YOU) Y ***PRISS** (MAÑANA TE VOY A VER PEDACITO DE MI VIDA).


	9. CARNIVAL

Primero que nada como ya saben los personajes le son de S. Meyer, y la historia de **Oriana de la Rose, **yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**Summary.-**Edward Cullen tiene dos trabajos: Modelo de ropa interior y Juguete Sexual. Alice lo contrata para que sea el stripper en la fiesta del cumpleaños numero 20 de Bella, la atracción con el es instantánea. Ella descubre que el es su nuevo juguete. Ahora Edward tiene una nueva amaque complacer…

**BPOV**

Las clases fueron muy pesadas al día siguiente, me había dado cuenta que ayer, había sido casi normal estar con Edward, él no actuaba como un acompañante contratado y estaba agradecida por eso. Odiaba sentir que lo estaba utilizando. Él era un hombre cariñoso que era demasiado lindo para ser prostituto. Era un estilo de vida denigrante para que alguien tuviera que vivirla.

Alice había sido invitada a cenar con Jasper esta noche, así que no podía venir a la feria con nosotros. Rosalie me dijo que ella y Emmett irían a su garage, al parecer era dueño de unos carros que eran un "maldito pecado" según Rose.

En cierto sentido, estaba un poco molesta por que no íbamos a tener otra cita en grupo, pero eso significaba más tiempo a solas con Edward. Traté de poner atención pero todos mis pensamientos estaban puestos en él -la forma en que sus labios se cerraban sobre el tenedor cuando comía, las pequeñas pecas que tenía en el hombro derecho y la sonrisa radiante que hacía que me derritiera-.

Era hora de irse, salté de mi asiento. Alice se rió de mí — ¿Ansiosa por la Feria, Bella?— movió las cejas sugestivamente, me sonrojé en ese instante.

—Nos vemos después—murmuré mientras salía corriendo a mi carro, el pedazo de chatarra no quería arrancar, pero esta determinada a llegar a casa para ver de nuevo la cara de Edward. Una bola de tensión estaba creciendo en mí, parecía que llevaba años sin verlo.

Cuando abrí la puerta del departamento, vi que la puerta de mi cuarto estaba abierta, no lo vi por ninguna parte así que supuse que estaba en la habitación. Esperando sorprenderlo, cerré despacio la puerta detrás de mí y fui cuidadosamente hasta el umbral de la puerta de mi dormitorio. Se había puesto un par de jeans que se ajustaban a su trasero pecaminosamente, mostrando la redondez de su delicioso trasero y una camiseta negra ajustada. Era muy bien parecido, se me hacía difícil creer que era real. Se giró poniendo su cartera en el bolsillo trasero.

—Buenas tardes Bella— dijo suavemente, aún dándome la espalda.

Suspiré derrotada, había sido demasiado ruidosa.

**EPOV **

La feria abría temprano, a las cuatro en punto. Mientras Bella y yo estábamos esperando en la fila para comprar los boletos, vi la feria que teníamos frente a nosotros. La primer cosa que vi fue la rueda de la fortuna, tenía por lo menos la altura de un edificio de quince metros con el tipo de carritos que se podían sentar mas de dos personas. No eran los carritos que parecían muy estrechos comunes en los ochentas y noventas, estos carritos eran mas seguros. Después vi un tilt—o—whirl (2) en marcha, inflables, the house—like que era básicamente solo un gran y cerrado globo para brincar, una montaña rusa, juegos, premios, puestos de comida, y otras cosas. En Los Angeles siempre ha estado una de las mejores ferias de toda la existencia.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere?— gruñó el hombre de la taquilla, era un hombre de cabello canoso.

—Me da dos pulseras— contesté. Las pulseras permitían subirte a cualquier juego las veces que quisieras.

—Sesenta dólares.

Había aumentado el precio del año pasado, pero no era como si me fuera a quedar corto de dinero, así que rápidamente saqué tres billetes de veinte y se los entregué al hombre. Bella casi estaba brincando de la emoción. La observé mientras el hombre me entregaba las pulseras, sus ojos brillaban con una alegría de anticipación. Me alegré que pasáramos este tiempo juntos, simplemente estando el uno con el otro. No me lo perdería por nada.

Le ayudé a ponerse la pulsera, luego me puse la mía.

— ¡Vamos!— comenzó a jalarme a la feria.

Ella no sabía por donde comenzar, esperé que decidiera a donde íbamos, contento de ver las emociones que pasaban por su cara. Finalmente, la vi formarse en el tilt—o—whird que estaba cerca de donde estábamos.

— ¿Qué tal…?— con la cabeza señalo el juego.

—Claro, ¿Qué te parece si vamos alternando?— sugerí— Tú eliges algo, luego yo escojo otro ¿Qué dices?

Asintió con la cabeza luego sonrió de una forma que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, escogí el asiento a lado de Bella en el juego, agarrándome de las barras a lado de mi cabeza. Ella gritó alegre cuando el juego comenzó a girar. Era la primera vez que me sentía libre en años, era como si hubieran quitado el peso de mis hombros y me sentí como un hombre normal teniendo una cita con una hermosa chica en la feria.

Nos tambaleamos cuando termino el juego, con mi brazo derecho estreché a Bella hacía mí, sus piernas estaban temblorosas, estaba un poco mareada por el juego. Su risa sonó alrededor de mí como la luz solar irregular, brillante.

—Tú turno— dijo rápidamente aún riéndose.

Recorrí la multitud que nos rodeaba, entonces lo vi, el inflable.

—Ahí— señale, sin quitar mi vista de sus orbes chocolates. Ella gritó alegremente.

—Siempre he querido ir a uno de esos— se rió— pero ¿no te parece que estamos un poco grandes para eso?

Le sonreí –No del todo, vamos.

La mujer que manejaba el inflable no parecía feliz con nuestro deseo de entrar en el juego. No pude evitar ver como sus ojos se movían de mi cara a mi pecho y finalmente a mis pantalones, estaba acostumbrado a las miradas indiscretas de las mujeres, más de lo que me gustaría. Ella asintió fuertemente metí a Bella al juego, dejando nuestros zapatos afuera.

Por el momento éramos los únicos adentro, unimos nuestras manos y comenzamos a brincar haber que tan alto rebotábamos, brincamos al mismo tiempo y ella se inclinó para darme un rápido beso en los labios, sin dejar de sonreír. Dejé de brincar y la jalé para darle un beso suavemente, olvidando el hecho que enamorarme de ella estaba prohibido. Justo ahora lo único que quería hacer era demostrarle lo mucho que ella se significaba para mí, no había estado con ella ni una semana, sin embargo aquí estaba cayendo en un sentimiento que podría arruinar mi vida. Pero ¿Por qué no me importaba?

Mis manos tomaron su cara suavemente, nuestros labios se movían con ternura, su piel era suave como la seda bajo mis dedos, encantándome y haciendo que la anhelara casi de forma espiritual, gimió suavemente, sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello. Nuestros cuerpos estaban moldeados para estar juntos, no sé si alguien nos podía ver desde afuera, pero quería que este momento fuera dulce. Se lo merecía, traté de negar que necesitaba este pequeño momento de ternura y dulzura, pero mi corazón sabía la verdad. Después de toda la pasión, los movimientos rudos de mi cuerpo, quería un momento de dulzura que realmente se significara algo.

Un momento en el que hablo el fondo de mi corazón retorcido, trayéndolo a la vida y liberándolo de la jaula de hierro.

— ¡Oigan, ustedes dos!— gritó la mujer. –No forniquen en el inflable.

Nos separamos, Bella se ruborizo completamente y yo no podía hacer nada más que reírme ligeramente mientras la sacaba de ahí. Cuatro niños se subieron, gritando locamente con la emoción de brincar a ocho pies del piso.

**BPOV**

Nunca lo había visto tan alegre, deseaba que pudiera ser así para siempre, pero nada dura para siempre, ni siquiera la felicidad.

Entonces vi el clásico juego de las ferias y mis pensamientos se evaporaron.

— ¡Oh Edward, mira! ¿Ganarías un osito de peluche para mí?— me burle agitando mis pestañas coquetamente.

—Por supuesto Bella.

El juego consistía en tres botellas acomodadas en forma de pirámide, el objetivo es que se les golpeara con una pelota, entonces ganabas un premio. Por supuesto que todo mundo sabía que tenían trucos pero no había nada de malo en divertirse.

El hombre que estaba a cargo del juego se dirigió a nosotros sonriente. Me miró primero y luego a Edward.

— ¿El caballero fuerte quiere ganar un premio?— casi me reía, tenía un fuerte acento Escocés, obviamente no era de Los Angeles.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es tirarlos y ganas este hermoso osito. — Le entregó a Edward tres pelotas de beisbol y lo puso a diez pies de las botellas.

Lo observé detenidamente, incapaz de detener mis ojos viendo la forma como sus músculos se movían debajo de su ajustada camiseta mientras hacía el brazo para atrás. Edward lanzó la primera pelota de béisbol y tiró la botella de arriba, las otras dos aún estaban de pie. Me llamó y guiñó el ojo, me sonrojé pero le lancé un beso de buena suerte.

—Ella te ha dado un beso, hijo— dijo el hombre –ahora tienes que ganar.

Me di cuenta quería lucirse un poco, tiró la segunda pelota y me quedé sin aliento cuando las otras dos botellas se rompieron por el impacto. El hombre del juego se quedo inmóvil en shock, me reí y me lancé a los brazos de Edward.

— ¡Ganaste!

Me agarró con facilidad, haciéndome girar en sus brazos. Miré a esos ojos verdes que me sonreían y sabía que estaba profundamente…estaba completamente inmersa en el mundo que estaba Edward, lo amaba.

—Aquí esta tu osito de peluche— dijo el hombre, dándonoslo. Besé a Edward una vez más antes de alejarme, para que pudiera tomar el oso en mis brazos. Enterré mi cara en su piel suave, olía como palomitas.

—Gracias— le dije al hombre antes de que Edward me jalara en otra dirección después de pagar. El hombre me dio un guiño de complicidad, me reí y le regresé el guiño. El cielo estaba comenzando a oscurecerse, no me había dado cuenta que habíamos estado aquí por tanto tiempo, las estrellas estaban comenzando a salir, brillando como pequeños faros de risa y esperanza, la luna también ya estaba saliendo. De repente no podía pensar en otra noche en la que hubiera sido tan feliz, las luces sobre la calle que estábamos ahora, iluminando la noche obscura, se oían los gritos de los juegos que estaban alrededor de nosotros, un bebe que lloraba sin parar en algún lugar y un perro que no se callaba, alguien me dio un codazo en la espalda por accidente, esta era la mejor noche de mi vida.

—La casa de los espejos— oí murmurar a Edward, salí de mis pensamientos justo a tiempo para ver que estábamos entrando a un edificio, la entrada principal estaba pintada de modo que parecía que estabas entrado a la boca de un payaso. Su brazo estaba caliente contra mi cintura, cuando entramos a la casa de los espejos todo se volvió obscuro, la única luz que había era de los obscuros focos del techo, haciendo que se viera todo surrealista, vi a miles de personas, pero solo éramos Edward y yo, había tantos espejos que parecía que como si hubiera mas personas aquí también.

Nos tropezamos en el camino, golpeándonos en las paredes de vidrio por accidente, tratando de encontrar la salida de este laberinto, cuando de nuevo tropecé.

Y caí de espaldas al suelo, mis piernas se abrieron y mi falda se subió hasta mi cadera, hubo tanta electricidad en la casa de los espejos que no podía respirar. Sus ojos se ponían obscuros por el deseo mientras recorría mi cuerpo, parándose en el espacio expuesto entre mis piernas.

—Odio mi torpeza— refunfuñé, luchando por pararme, sonrojada más no poder. Esa mañana tratando de estar sexy había optado por usar tanga era de encaje azul.

—No— y sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos apasionadamente, me apoyó en un espejo, su lengua se movía en mi boca de una manera increíble, gemí y me arqué contra el, jalándolo del cabello para acercarlo más a mí, un gruñido retumbo en su pecho y mi tanga se humedeció en ese momento.

—De hecho, encuentro tu torpeza muy sexy— dijo suavemente en mi oído, su lengua lamió sexymente el lóbulo de mi oreja, después lo mordió despacio. –Sobre todo cuando terminas así, abierta para mí.

Me sonrojé pero no me dio tiempo para que me diera vergüenza, sentí como su mano se movió de mi cara a mis senos, algo rudo me apretó fuerte mis pechos que en ese momento los sentía muy pesados, su mano siguió recorriendo mi cuerpo hacía el sur. Sentí sus dedos calientes sobre mi tanga probándome, jadeé.

Los espejos se comenzaron a empañar.

Luego arrancó la tanga de mi cuerpo y dejé de respirar, creo que mi corazón también se detuvo.

**EPOV**

Toda la dulzura que tuvimos en la tarde había desaparecido, reemplazándola con pura pasión. Mi boca estaba hambrienta en la de ella, como si estuviera muriendo de hambre y pudiera sacar alimento de sus profundidades. Subí de nuevo la falda a su cintura, mis manos comenzaron a masajear su clítoris, fuertes gemidos salían de su boca, el calor y suavidad de su piel me embriagaban, necesitaba más, quería más.

Decidido a que gritara mi nombre, comencé a bombearla, su piel quemaba mis labios mientras succionaba y mordía su cuello, ella estaba jadeando fuertemente, su voz era un solo un murmullo a mí alrededor.

—Vamos Bella— la regañé –puedes hacerlo mejor que eso, déjame escucharte gritar mi nombre.

Sabía que alguien en cualquier momento podía entrar a la casa de los espejos y ver que estaba haciéndola mía con mis dedos. Casi sonreí ante la idea, si lo hicieran no sabrían cual era el real y cual el reflejo, miré alrededor para ver por lo menos cuarenta reflejos de mi dedos bombeando su húmedo centro.

Estaba excitado, tan jodidamente excitado que mi pene palpitaba ante la necesidad.

Sus paredes se estrechaban alrededor de mi dedos, mientras invadía su cavidad, estaba apunto de venirse, pero yo quería esperar, para manejar tanto su placer que me gritará por la culminación ¿A quién quería engañar? Solamente quería escuchar su glorioso grito.

Saqué mis dedos de su inflamado y rojo centro, busqué los labios de su entrada, sus piernas temblaron de incertidumbre, pero continué me arrodille y la empujé con fuerza contra el espejo, su trasero se aplasto en el espejo mientras yo dirigía mi boca a sus paredes, succionándolas con fuerza.

Ella gritó arqueándose, su sabor me excito demasiado, mis dientes rasparon su clítoris antes de morder suavemente sus pliegues, se contorsiono en mi boca, alcé mis brazos y masajeé su trasero con mis manos mientras trabajaba con mi boca, invadí su interior con mi lengua, retorcí mi lengua para que pudiera beber todo su jugo.

— ¡Oh Edward!— ella gimió — ¡Ahhh!— gritó cuando apreté mi boca directamente en su centro y chupaba tan duro como podía. De repente quería comer toda la mierda de esta mujer. Ella se vino, sus paredes encerraron mi lengua y sus líquidos quedaron en mi boca. Lamí todo el dulce líquido antes de pararme. Me desabroché rápido el cinturón, me deshice de mis pantalones, permitiendo que mi palpitante pene saliera.

Le di una larga mirada a Bella, tenía los labios ligeramente separados, mientras se recuperaba del clímax, su pecho estaba agitado y su falda aún estaba alrededor de su cintura. Eso era la cosa más excitante que jamás había visto, el espejo estaba completamente empañado.

El sudor comenzaba a formarse en nuestros cuerpos por el esfuerzo, pero no me importaba, aún no había terminado con ella.

Sus piernas le fallaron, pero rápidamente la atrapé.

—Envuelve tus pierna en mi cintura— le mandé, obedeció y sostuve su trasero en mis manos, me aseguré de estar usando uno de los condones que tenía en mi bolsillo, tiré la basura en el suelo y de un solo tirón entré profundamente en ella.

Gemí muy fuerte y mantuve los ojos cerrados por el aplastante placer que me dominaba. Mi pene me pedía a gritos que continuara haciéndola mía, pero no era despiadado. Espere hasta que sentí como me rasguñaban la espalda sus uñas debido al placer.

Me separé de ella solo deje la punta de mi pene en su interior y la penetré una vez más, su espalda golpeó el espejo y creo que escuché como comenzaba una fractura en el espejo, esperaba no haberla lastimado.

Pero ella gimió y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

No podía mantener más tiempo el control de mi mismo para hacerlo suavemente, comencé a penetrarla tan rápidamente que era difícil mantener el ritmo.

—Joder Bella— gruñí, apretando su trasero. Sus paredes apretaban y soltaban mi miembro como si lo estuvieran ordeñando, mis ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, sin poder hacer nada mas que entrar y salir de su centro. Sus caderas se movían a la par de mis embestidas, haciendo que mi pene entrara más profundamente en ella.

—¡Oh, Dios!—chilló — ¡Oh Diablos!

Por el momento no podía recordar si esta era la primera vez que la escuchaba maldecir, pero maldita sea me encanto. Volví mis esfuerzos a su pequeño coño y ella gritó con placer. Cubrí su boca con la mía, consciente del hecho de que cualquiera podía oírnos y podrían decidir investigar que estaba pasando en la casa de los espejos.

La levante de las caderas, de modo que estuviera en un mejor ángulo con mi miembro y ¡Bingo! Le di en su punto G y gritó de nievo, culminando por tercera vez en un lapso de veinte a treinta minutos como máximo. Su centro era como un vicio alrededor de mi pene cuando ella llegaba al clímax.

Se agacho, agarrando mi miembro con sus manos y me metió profundamente en ella, gruñí apasionadamente y me liberé dentro del condón. Luces blanca explotaron en mis ojos cerrados, aún estaba dentro de ella.

Cuando fuimos capaces de caminar, nos movimos rápido de ahí. Los espejos aún estaban empañados y cualquiera podría encontrarnos, probablemente nos meterían a la cárcel por hacer el amor en un lugar público. Las piernas de Bella eran como gelatina, por lo que la ayudé a caminar, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de ella, con mi pene cerrado con seguridad debajo de mis pantalones y con la tanga rota de Bella en mi bolsillo, fuimos a buscar funnel cake (2). La noche brillaba con las luces, la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo y no pude evitar pensar en todas las cosas que podía hacer en las aisladas esquinas obscuras de esta feria.

El funnel cake estuvo caro, pero no importaba. Esperé hasta que ella comiera un poco para hablar.

—Sé de algo que sabe mejor que esta funnel cake— le dije provocativamente, mirándola a través de mis pestañas.

Se quedo en shock y dejo de respirar, casi podía oler su humedad, se movió incomoda en el asiento de enfrente de la mesa de picnic.

Continué – Es más dulce que el azúcar— toqué el azúcar del funnel cake –Es mas espeso que el almíbar y aún estoy excitado por probarlo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, la miré sin preocupación, se olvidó masticar.

—¡Oliver!— El gritó de una mujer atrás de nosotros, ella estaba corriendo detrás de su hijo que se dirigía a un juego, a punto de ser pisoteado por la multitud.

Nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna y cada uno de los juegos de la feria al menos una vez. El favorito de de Bella fue tilt—o—whirl, nos subimos al menos doce veces. La noche paso llena de risas, calor y felicidad. La casa de los espejos fue la única vez que estuvimos solos excepto por la rueda de la fortuna, pero nada en ese lento paseo podría ser cliché. Cada vez que descubría esos ojos chocolates viéndome, sentía un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando vi el reloj de nuevo, era la una de la mañana.

—¿Estas cansada?— le pregunté.

Estábamos sentados en otra mesa de picnic, ella se sentó en mis piernas esta vez, pero no hice ningún movimiento. Este momento era perfecto para sexo, ella bostezó y asintió, sonreí levemente, quitando el cabello de su cara. Caminamos lentamente hacía su carro, agarrados de las manos, me di cuenta que era la primera vez en mi vida que iba de la mano con alguien. Cuando las mujeres me compraban, ellas querían hacer más cosas que sostenerme la mano.

—No había estado en una feria desde que tenía cinco años— se rió suavemente.

—¿De verdad? Fuiste privada de niña – bromeé —¿Tú mamá nunca te llevo a la feria?

Su rostro se ensombreció con dolor y me odié por haber dicho eso.

—Lo siento Bella— agregué rápido –No quise decir nada que te molestara, yo solo estaba…—

Puso su mano en mi boca, sus ojos estaban serios, ya no parecían adormilados.

—Quiero…quiero decirte— movió la mano y espero, el dolor en sus ojos era evidente, odiaba haber echado a perder una noche maravillosa. Seguimos caminando por el estacionamiento, buscando s su chatarra.

—Mi Padre murió cuando yo estaba chica— comenzó –para mi mamá fue especialmente difícil, cuando mi padre se fue, algo en ella murió y ella no era mas que una cascara, la descubrí varias veces con el arma de mi papá, simplemente mirando como si se fuera a matar. Lo que probablemente hizo, ella no ha hablado por años. Una vez trato de cortarse la garganta.

**BPOV**

Estaba perdida en mi dolorosos recuerdos, dolían, los recuerdos eran pedazos de vidrio que cortaban mi corazón, pero cuando la memoria pasara me sentía mejor, más ligera.

—Cuidaba de ella, pero era difícil. Nunca sonreía, nunca hablaba, ni siquiera comía algunas veces. Tenía que obligarla a comer aunque fuera un poco de avena, su espíritu estaba muerto, su corazón estaba muy adolorido. Hubiera sido mejor si ella hubiera llorado, pero ella siempre estaba tranquila y vacía, sosteniendo todo su dolor en el interior. Eso era mucho peor que si hubiera estado llorando por semanas.

Lagrimas corrían por mis ojos sin descanso, era patética ¿Qué tenía para llorar? Mi madre fue la única que sintió el dolor, no yo. Ella era la fuerte, y siempre fui débil y tímida.

Edward me jalo gentilmente hacía él, estábamos en mi carro ahora, pero él no hizo nada aún para abrir la puerta. Con sus manos tomó mi rostro, sus pulgares limpiaban mis mejillas, miré hacía bajo, no quería ver el disgusto que tendría en su rostro.

—¡Oh Bella!— murmuró besando mi frente –Estás enfrentando tanto dolor, sé lo que se siente perder a tus padres, incluso si tú mamá aún esta viva.

Esta vez no pude luchar contra alzar la cara, en sus ojos había rastros de dolor.

—¿De verdad?

Él asintió –Sí, lo sé— suspiró fuertemente y pude sentir su lucha interior, sentí como si nos acercáramos peligrosamente a un punto de ruptura. ¿Confiaría en mí? Su voz cuando hablaba era muy suave, apenas podía escucharlo.

—Mis padres murieron cuando era muy joven, apenas tenía trece años. Me fui a vivir con una pareja de padres adoptivos, ellos eran muy amables, pero yo seguía llorando y sufriendo y los odiaba a ellos por ser tan felices. Mis padres fueron golpeados brutalmente hasta que los mataron mientras regresaban una noche del cine, y toda mi familia adoptiva sonreía como si todo estuviera bien— sus ojos estaban en otra parte, como si estuviera recordando los hechos solo para él. –En mi cumpleaños catorce me escapé, decidí que prefería vivir en la calle que con esas personas, me estaba muriendo de hambre hasta que llegué a los dieciocho robando y asaltando personas para tener lo que necesitaba— paró abruptamente, sus ojos me enfocaron otra vez y sabía que había vuelto al presente.

Estaba en silencio, claro que me sentía mal por él, pero había más que eso su dolor era como una aguja que atravesaba mi corazón, el pequeño punto causaba una herida tan profunda como un edificio, él confió en mí, quería abrazarlo para desaparecer todos sus miedos.

—Entonces Emmett me encontró y ofreció trabajar como modelo— terminó rápidamente –la prostitución fue después— sus ojos se llenaron de auto—asco. –Siento haberte agobiado con esto.

Esta vez fui yo quien sostuve su cara con mis manos, obligándolo a verme a la cara –No Edward, no pidas disculpas— murmuré, sus ojos estaban tensos y besé su entrecejo suavemente para que desaparecieran las arrugas de ahí, sin embargo ahí seguían. —¿No lo ves? Se siente mejor abrirte, para contárselo a alguien, que almacenando pena y dolor solo, nunca se supera al menos que lo enfrentes.

Había muchas cosas que quería decirle, tantas cosas para hacerlo sentir mejor pero no sabía como lo tomaría. Mi cabeza estaba echa un lio y lo único que podía pensar era todo lo que había pasado este hombre y lo que aún le faltaba.

—No te rindas ahora— dije en voz baja, entonces apreté mis labios de nuevo contra los suyos, en un beso de amor. Suspiró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, sus músculos se relajaron, me presionó contra el carro y nuestro beso creció lentamente a algo más.

Cuando se separó, permitiéndome respirar susurró en mi oído con la voz llena de confusión —¿Por qué se siente de esta manera?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Por qué se siente tan bien hablarte de mí? ¿No deberías estar corriendo gritando?— sus serios ojos esmeraldas veían dentro de mí.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte Edward— le prometí –Estas atrapado conmigo ahora.

* * *

Ok una disculpa por los "horrores ortográficos" pero quería subir rápido el capitulo, porque voy a salir con mi Mamá, bueno primero que nada (creo que siempre dio esto jejeje) mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, pms, ánimos, de verdad los adorooo…cuando estoy triste o estoy en mis momentos depres los leo y me pongo muy feliz, son una parte muy importante en mi vida ¡de verdad! Son lo mejor que puede haber… (ok creó que ahora si ando medio cursi)

Por otra parte ¡Wow! En el concurso "The Sadness Story Contest" me quedó sin palabras, por tantas historias geniales que llegaron, quienes me conocen, saben que soy toda una romántica de finales felices, leer cada uno de sus one shots fue muy difícil créanme, lloré muchooo y creo que quedé más dañada de lo que estaba, por cierto ya comenzaron las votaciones así que ya saben voten por sus historias preferidas.

**También quiero agradecer unas nominaciones que me he hecho acreedora, gracias a ustedes, los premios son "Spilled Coffee on a fic awards" estoy nominada en tres categorías:**

**En mejor traducción con Sex Toy "Gracias chicas" así que sí les gusta la historia me harían muy feliz votando aquí, ya saben sin espacios, o también pueden votar pro otras historias que también son geniales h t t p : / / nominaciones–spilledcoffee . blogspot . com / p / votaciones-mejor-fic . html **

**En mejor Express con "Del Odio a la Cama solo hay un paso" para votar por este o.s. es en este link: http : // nominaciones-spilledcoffee . blogspot . com /p/ votaciones-mejor-café . html **

**En mejor infiel con Sweet Remember con el personaje de "Edward" el link es: **

**http : // nominaciones-spilledcoffee . blogspot . com /p/categoria-mejor-personaje-de-fic . html**

**Los links los pondré en mi perfil, por si no les gusta quitar eso de los espacios, de verdad mil gracias, además de que hay otras categorías muy buenas pasen por todas para que voten.**

**Un dato curioso es que mi cumple fue el 17 de Marzo (nada de chantaje ¡eh! n_n) ese día me llego un pm avisándome de las nominaciones así que fue un "Excelente regalo de cumple" jejeje.**

**Recuerden que las quiero, y nos estamos leyendo pronto…**

**P.D. Se me olvidaba, sé que he andado desaparecida, pero mi querida Madre, puso de condición para que pueda ir a León la próxima semana a visitar a mi querida sobrina Mommy´s Bad Girl (Celes) con mi Madre Vampírica Victoria Lee Cullen, tengo que alejarme de la compu, así que si quieren dar caza, torturar y demás ya saben a quien dirigirse (por cierto yo las ayudo ehhh), lo bueno que ella no lee esto porque si no me mandaría directito a la %$&$%&/ jejeje, por si algún día lo lee mi Madre solo diré: -Ellas me obligaron mamita hermosa- (imagínenme con ojos de Alice, señalándolas xD). –Ellas me amenazaron, ¡Soy inocente!- Ok creo que estoy demasiado loca jejeje, ok nos estamos leyendo y gracias de nuevo.**

Becky.

(1) Es un juego mecánico, no sé como se llama en español es muy común es como un carrito redondo donde pueden subir como tres personas que van dando vueltas cada vez mas rápido.

(2) Literalmente es pastel de embudo, según leí es un especialidad culinaria regional muy comunes en las ferias y festividades.


	10. French Tickler

**Disclaymer:** Primero que nada como ya saben los personajes le son de S. Meyer, y la historia de Oriana de la Rose, yo solo me adjudico la traducción y a mi querida Beta Mommy´s Bad Girl.

**Summary: **Edward Cullen tiene dos trabajos: Modelo de ropa interior y Juguete Sexual. Alice lo contrata para que sea el stripper en la fiesta del cumpleaños número 20 de Bella y la atracción con él es instantánea. Ella descubre que él es su nuevo juguete. Ahora Edward tiene una nueva ama que complacer…

**Sex Toy**

_By Oriana de la Rose_

_Traducción: Becky_Abc2_

**BPOV**

Esta mañana estábamos tranquilos. No pude evitar sentir que él pensaba que habíamos cometido algún error, era como si quisiera regresar el tiempo… pero era irreversible y su oscuro pasado solo me hacía necesitarlo más.

—Edward —lo llamé, vacilante, mientras estábamos desayunando. Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de cocinar así que estábamos comiendo cereal. Alcé la mirada para ver que sus ojos verdes me estaban mirando.

—Acerca de la noche pasada —hice una pausa, sin saber que decir para que todo estuviera bien de nuevo —, lo siento. No quise reaccionar de esa manera, y hablarte de mis problemas fue inadecuado. Es solo que fueron tantos recuerdos y yo...

Se levantó de la silla y camino para detenerse a lado mío —Shhh, Bella. No tienes porque pedir disculpas —quitó suavemente el cabello de mi cara —. Te agradezco que me lo dijeras; guardando el dolor, solo te haces daño a ti misma.

No dije lo que rogaba por salir de mi boca: que guardar el dolor también lo estaba lastimando a él. Ayer me había hablado de su pasado, pero solo habían sido cosas básicas, yo quería saber más.

Esperaría, podía ver que no me diría nada ahorita.

Se agachó y besó mi frente —¿Quieres alguna otra cosa para el desayuno? —Me preguntó —podría hacerte algo mas si aún tienes hambre— Negué con la cabeza.

…

Las clases fueron muy pesadas. Quería regresar a casa donde Edward estaría esperándome. Alice estaba como siempre en su mundo y Rosalie hablaba de Emmett. Aparentemente no le dijo que él era el manager de Edward y esperaba que pronto se lo dijera.

…Sin embargo, muchas personas guardan secretos.

**EPOV**

Después de que ella se fue, tomé un taxi para ir al centro. Sabía exactamente lo que quería y lo que sería mejor para Bella. Recordé el vibrador que tenía bajo su cama, y ella necesitaba uno diferente.

La tienda tenía una gran variedad de vibradores, pero me decidí por uno sencillo esperando no asustarla. Posteriormente vi algunos anillos franceses.

La cajera de la sex shop se lamió los labios mientras me miraba, la ignoré, tomé un paquete de anillos y lo puse junto con el huevo vibrador.

—¿Planeando algo especial? —Me preguntó mientras cobraba las cosas. No me pidió mi identificación como en algunos lugares lo hacen. —Chica afortunada —murmuró.

No dije nada mientras le pagaba, musité un gracias cuando tomé la bolsa y me fui.

En el taxi de regreso, recordé nuestro tenso desayuno. Estaba muy involucrado, peligrosamente involucrado. Había construido mi vida como un castillo de naipes y si una carta se movía todo podía venirse abajo. Bueno, estaba a punto de ocurrir y todo por culpa de una chica.

En lugar de pensar en ello, decidí olvidarme del problema. Cuando llegué al departamento puse la bolsa sobre la mesa del comedor. Para pasar el rato me puse a limpiar, aunque no había mucho que hacer ya que Bella mantiene todo en orden, pero lavé mi ropa. Y por fin escuché la puerta abrirse.

—Hola Edward —dijo en voz baja, casi con timidez. Me sonrió, sus orbes marrón eran muy cálidas.

—¿Tuviste un buen día, Bella? —le pregunté mientras me aproximaba a ella. Cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de su espalda, y yo posé mis manos en sus caderas.

Asintió. Puse mis labios delicadamente sobre los de ella y la besé suavemente; delineé con mi lengua su labio inferior, deleitándome con el maravilloso sabor de sus labios, ella suspiró y me dio la bienvenida en su boca. Mis manos recorrieron el camino de su cadera a su trasero, apretándolo ligeramente. Ella gimió, presionando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, nuestros cuerpos estaban realmente juntos. Acaricié su lengua con la mía lo que provocó que unos escalofríos recorrieran mi cuerpo.

Me sorprendió y me quedé estático; eso era nuevo para mí. Nunca me había gustado besar a ninguna de mis clientas, nunca había disfrutado hacer nada con ellas. Lo que hacía era solamente un trabajo, algo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir. ¿Entonces por qué disfruté besar a Bella? Y no sólo lo había disfrutado, quería más.

Terminé el beso para que pudiéramos respirar, dirigí mis labios a su cuello. Bella suspiró profundamente y la miré a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté un poco preocupado.

—Nada —dijo como si ése fuera el problema. Intrigado la llevé al sillón.

—¿Qué tal si vemos una película? —sugerí.

—Está bien.

Mientras yo elegía la película, ella se dejó caer en el sillón. En un impulso escogí "El rey león" y la puse en el reproductor.

Después saqué el vibrador ovalado de la bolsa y lo guardé en la bolsa de mi pantalón. La mirada de Bella estaba pegada a la televisión así que no me preocupaba que me hubiera visto. El anillo francés vendría después.

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo? —pregunté educadamente.

—Claro que puedes, tonto. —Su voz sonaba juguetona. Me senté al lado de ella y la acomodé en mi regazo. Gritó sorprendida pero se relajó sobre mi pecho cuando la película comenzó.

Miré su ropa y agradecí al señor que haya elegido una falda de nuevo. Me di cuenta que era como un patrón, sin embargo, cuando la conocí no se ponía faldas, pero ahora las usaba casi todos los días. ¿Acaso trataba de decirme que quería que la tocara por debajo de la falda?

Cuando comencé a besar su cuello no se movió, ella continuó viendo la caricatura: como los animales se dirigían hacia la presentación de Simba. Se me hizo casi pervertido intentar hacer esto mientras veíamos una película infantil, pero lo dejé pasar y saqué de mi bolso el vibrador.

Acaricié con mis manos su cuerpo para que no se sorprendiera cuando tocara su centro. A medida que mi mano derecha se deslizaba por debajo de su falda su respiración se hizo más pesada, pero su atención se mantenía en la película. Froté mis dedos sobre ella y noté que no llevaba ropa interior.

—¿No llevas ropa interior? —Pregunté casi con desaprobación. —Eres una niña traviesa, Bella. Creo que estás pidiendo esto. —Le dije, introduciendo un dedo en su centro—. Se quedó sin aliento pero mantuvo sus ojos en la pantalla.

Ella estaba tratando de mantener la calma, no tenía idea del por qué, pero creo que estaba tratando de ignorarme o tal vez quería ponerme a prueba. Rápidamente puse el consolador dentro de ella y toqué las paredes de su intimidad. Utilicé el control remoto, lo puse en modo bajo y ella saltó en mi regazo.

—Shhh Bella —murmuré. Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios, se apoyó contra mi pecho.

—¿Sabes lo que tienes dentro de ti ahora? —Negó con la cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero me daba cuenta que estaba luchando contra el placer que el vibrador le estaba dando, sonreí y subí un poco la intensidad. Abrió la boca y con sus manos estrujaba la tela del sillón tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos.

—Es un huevo vibrador —le respondí con calma, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Sostenía el vibrador con un dedo porque no estaba muy adentro de ella y se podría caer si no lo sostenía. En un rato lo introduciría más profundamente. —Es un pequeño vibrador con forma de huevo que se maneja con un control remoto. El control me permite ajustar el nivel de vibraciones que quiero que haga en tu centro. ¿Sabes en qué nivel está?

Ella no podía hablar, estaba jadeando por el placer y de repente sus caderas se movían cuando el vibrador encontraba un punto sensible. Ella estaba tan jodidamente húmeda que el vibrador ya estaba empapado. Resistí el impulso de lamer cada gota que ella derramaba. Bella entendió mis palabras y sacudió la cabeza.

—Justo ahora está en bajo —le susurré en el oído. Mi mano izquierda apretó su seno y contuvo la respiración.

**BPOV**

Edward me dijo que había un vibrador de huevo en mi interior, pero me negaba a imaginar que algo así se pudiera sentir tan bien. Vibraba contra las partes sensibles de mis pliegues y casi me volvía loca del deseo. Me costaba respirar y sentía como si mis pulmones se estuvieran quemando por la fuerza de mis gemidos. Sentía la creciente erección de Edward contra mi trasero y todos mis músculos estaban tensos. Tratando de controlar las sensaciones que me estaba dando el vibrador de huevo mis ojos fueron rápidamente a la televisión y vi cuando Simba y Scar estaban en la cima de la roca, justo antes de que comenzara la estampida de búfalos.

Sabía que era retorcido hacer esto mientras veía una caricatura.

Antes El rey león era mi película favorita de Disney, pero ahora no podría ver la película sin recordar esto.

De repente, el vibrador comenzó a moverse con tanta fuerza que casi me vengo tres veces seguidas, me arqueé y cerré mis ojos y mientras tiraba mi cabeza hacia atrás jadeé y grité. Sentía como Edward metía más profundo el vibrador.

—!Oh, Dios! —Jadeé —!Mierda!

Ahora el vibrador estaba más adentro. El control remoto que se encontraba conectado al vibrador aún estaba en su mano. Mi centro se apretaba contra el aparato y cada vez lo sentía más y más cerca.

Él se rió —Está solo a nivel medio, Bella —dijo suavemente, su voz era muy seductora —.Tal vez te guastaría sentirlo en nivel alto.

Negué con la cabeza, si iba más rápido explotaría. Removí en las piernas de Edward y el vibrador toco una parte sensible en mi interior, grité mientras llegaba al orgasmo. Sentí como si hubiese fuegos artificiales y me deje caer sobre el pecho de Edward mientras dejaba que el placer me llevara. Los dedos de mis pies se torcieron y cada musculo de mi cuerpo se tensó.

—Eres mala, Bella —dijo mientras recorría de arriba abajo mis muslos con sus manos —, ¿Llegaste al clímax tan rápido?— la vibraciones en mi interior se detuvieron y solté un suspiro, aliviada. No estaba segura cómo podría mantenerme de pie si el vibrador continuaba haciendo eso, lentamente abrí mis ojos, relajándome después de haber llegado al cielo.

— ¿No vas a ver la película? —me preguntó. Lo miré confundida por el repentino cambio de actitud. Sabía que él me iba a poner a prueba. Supongo que eso es lo que obtienes cuando decides ignorar a Edward cuando te está tocando.

Regresé mi vista a la pantalla.

¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?, ahora Simba había crecido y vivía con Timón y Pumba en la selva. Esperaba que Edward sacara el vibrador de mi interior, pero no lo hizo; al contrario, lo dejo dentro de mí y continuó jugando con el control remoto en sus manos.

Comencé a sospechar que tenía la intensión de usarlo de nuevo.

De repente el vibrador comenzó a vibrar dentro de mí, pero en esta ocasión más rápido que la anterior. Al instante sentí como me humedecía, de nuevo.

—¡Mierda! —grité arqueándome contra él. Su erección estaba contra mi trasero, mostrándome cuanto me deseaba. Mis piernas se tensaron y dejé de respirar cuando me vine fuertemente, pero mi centro apenas podía controlarse mientras el vibrador se movía frenéticamente dentro de mí. Ahora él jugaba con mis pliegues, probándome. ¡Oh, Dios! no sabía lo que haría si esto continuaba así.

Mi pecho estaba agitado y sentía que pronto terminaría.

—Aún no has terminado, Bella —me dijo al oído.

Comenzó a bombearme mientas el vibrador atacaba mi centro, tres de sus dedos entraban y salían de mi rápidamente aunque no tan rápido como el vibrador. Me dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él y me continuó bombeando.

Llegue a la cima dos veces, una tras otra, mis gritos eran casi ensordecedores.

—Mmm —murmuró en mi oído, apagando el vibrador y sacándolo de mi interior. Estaba empapado. Cuando pude abrir los ojos, me sorprendió que puso el vibrador en su boca y lo lamió todo. Gemí nuevamente y cerré los ojos.

"¿Cómo es que sabía esto?" me pregunté. Claro que él había sido un acompañante por no sé cuantos años, pero ¿Cómo sabía exactamente qué hacer para hacerme llegar al orgasmo?, era muy bueno. Después de que limpio el vibrador de huevo lo puso en la mesa de café, frente al sillón.

Me sorprendió que él regresó su atención a la película, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Sabía que tenía planeado algo más, podía sentir su paquete contra mi trasero. No podía creer como era que estaba tan tranquilo. Lentamente me di vuelta en sus brazos, de modo que estaba una vez más recargada contra su pecho.

Simba y los demás estaban de regreso para reclamar su derecho como rey, me metí de nuevo en la película, recordando por qué era mi favorita.

—Regreso pronto, querida Bella —susurró en mi oído. Asentí con la cabeza y me baje de sus piernas para que pudiera ponerse de pie. Supuse que iría al baño, pero regresó más rápido de lo que había pensado. Se sentó a mi lado y me colocó de nuevo en sus piernas.

No me había dado cuenta que traía algo en la mano hasta que lo mencionó.

—¿Sabes qué es esto? —me preguntó, enseñando el objeto. Mire lo que tenía en la mano, era algo raro y pequeño, parecía estar hecho de goma con unas protuberancias en la punta. No tenía idea de lo que era pero entendía que Edward sabía cómo usarlo.

—N...n...no —balbuceé, sonrojándome por la falta de información.

Él ser rió —Se llama Anillo Francés: está diseñado para incrementar el placer de la mujer, dando un cosquilleo en las paredes de la vagina— Lo estiró y tocó con su mano izquierda —. No es un anticonceptivo, así que tienes que ponerte un condón por debajo. Ésta cosa hará todo jodidamente más delicioso.

!Oh, oh!

No podía respirar. Me quedé viendo con los ojos muy abiertos esa cosa que tenía en la mano, oía el sonido de la película que continuaba. La mano que tenía apoyada en mi muslo se sentía como si quemará mi piel y en cualquier lugar donde él me tocaba ardía, pero no era malo… no quería que se fuera, lo quería tener cerca.

Me sacó la blusa sobre la cabeza y nos pusimos de pie para poder desvestirnos. Puso el Anillo Francés en la mesa del café para tener sus dos manos libres. Por alguna razón no podía apartar la mirada de _esa _cosa; es que parecía tan extraño y era de color verde fluorescente, parecía sacado de una mala película porno, no es que hubiera visto una película porno antes.

Sacó un condón de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón, los cuales estaban tirados en el piso, y rompió el paquete. Vi, fascinada, cómo se colocaba el condón y luego tomaba la cosa verde de la mesa del café. Mi corazón se acelero cuando vi como se ponía sobre el pene el Anillo Francés. Me reí, se veía tan extraño.

—No te reirás cuando te haga mía con esto —me dijo al oído mientras la punta de su miembro rozara mi centro. De inmediato me dejé de reír y un gemido cortó el ambiente. Me preguntaba si lo haríamos en la sala.

Se agacho y comenzó a masajear mi clítoris, solté un grito y me aferre a sus brazos para apoyarme. Tenía las piernas débiles y mi centro estaba muy sensible por el vibrador, así que cualquier toque me daba mucho placer.

—Mmm ¿Bella ya estas tan húmeda para mí? —subió mis piernas hasta mi pecho y las abrió mi cuerpo estaba más expuesto que nunca en ésta nueva posición en forma de X. Con un dedo tocó mi humedad y luego se lo llevó a la boca, lamiéndolo. !Dios mío! ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a aguantar si él hacía eso?

Sentí cuando su pene rozó mi entrada y no pude evitar gemir, el anillo se movía de una forma extraña. Ésto me hizo preguntarme si estaba loca, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien?

Me penetró lentamente.

!Oh, Dios!

Abrí mis ojos completamente y me arqueé. El anillo francés tocaba mis paredes, haciéndome cosquillas, pero sobre todo volviéndome loca de placer. Sentía como las protuberancias rozaban mis paredes y estaba cerca de venirme. La sensación del anillo en mi interior y la sensibilidad de mi centro era una combinación letal.

—Demonios, Bella —gimió, poniéndose arriba de mí. Los ojos de Edward estaban oscurecidos por el deseo, mandando corrientes de placer directamente a mi centro. Me beso salvajemente, yo estaba hambrienta por sus besos. Era difícil darle un beso apropiadamente con mis piernas en esta posición, pero diablos, ¡Se sentía tan bien!

Sacó un poco su miembro y de nuevo se estrello contra mí. Grité y chillé. Su voz era suave y seductora.

—No te muevas —me dijo. Obedecí y él se puso de rodillas jalándome. Lloriqueé por su ausencia. Me tomó de las caderas con las manos, mientras me ponía en el piso entraba profundamente en mí. Ésta en una posición muy rara y difícil una que debería ser incomoda en cualquier otra situación, pero eso no detuvo el placer que atravesó mi cuerpo.

Grité cuando me levanto y me dejo caer, frotándome su miembro—!Oh Dios, Edward! — estaba jadeante mientras él seguía tomando el control, moviendo mis caderas con sus manos.

—Bella —gruñó apretando los dientes —, tus gritos molestarán al edificio, mandarán a la policía para averiguar si se cometió algún asesinato — se introdujo otra vez en mi interior. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás perdiendo toda coherencia cuando comenzó a restregarse fuertemente. Estaba tan sensible que el simple viento podía hacerme retorcer del placer. Esto era insoportable.

—¡Oh! ¡Por favor, Edward! —jadeé. Puso mis piernas sobre sus hombros —Por favor —

—¿"Por favor" qué Bella? —Me preguntó —Esta vez me vas a decir qué demonios quieres.

Mi centro comenzaba a estrecharse y relajarse cada que me acercaba mas al orgasmo — Por favor — grité —.Por favor ¡Hazme tuya!

En otro momento me hubiera ruborizado completamente, pero ahora todo había cambiado.

Gruñó y eso fue la cosa más erótica que pude haber escuchado en mi vida —Tus deseos son mis órdenes— Después de decir esto Edward se introdujo dentro de mí, llegando hasta el final. Grité cuando llegué a la cima y perdí toda la cordura.

Me arqueé completamente en el suelo, como poseída.

Él gimió cuando también llego al clímax

Estuvimos recostados sudados en el piso como diez minutos, tratando de relajarnos después del éxtasis que nos inundó. Me sentía como si pudiera nadar en el cielo, a pesar de que eso no era posible. Abrí mis ojos y recorrí lentamente el pecho de Edward con mis dedos. Abrió sus ojos verdes y me sonrojé cuando recorrió con su mirada mi cuerpo. Ya había sacado su miembro y el condón y Anillo Francés estaban en la basura.

—¿Entonces qué te pareció? —preguntó suavemente, tirando de mí hizo que me sentará en su regazo, haciende que su pene quedara pegado a mi trasero.

Me sonrojé, pero no pude esconder la sonrisa de mi cara.

—Me gustó — contesté tímidamente.

—¿Cuánto te gustó? —me presionó, corriendo sus manos de la cintura a mis senos.

Me mordí el labio para evitar que se escapara un gemido—Mucho más de lo que pensé —admití.

Él sonrió —Sabía que te gustaría— me miro por un rato largo antes de hablar—Aún tenemos todo el paquete.

...

Wow, lo sé años sin continuar la historia ¿Por qué deje de hacerlo? Fueron muchas las razones pero la principal es que en mi vida hubo muchos cambios y tenía que primero adaptarme a ellos para poder continuar, pero ya estoy de regreso y ahora me tendrán que soportar :P, Gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado en estos cambios, a los que se preocuparon por mí y me mandaron mensajes para saber de mí.

Este capitulo va dedicado a:

*Lilivett Herondale

*Kro Vazquez

*Mommy´s Bad Girl

*Victoria Lee

Personas que siempre me apoyaron para continuar la historia, las adoro :)

Por cierto me pueden encontrar

en twitter como becky_abc2 y en Facebook en (mi nombre es Becky Parthenopaeus)


	11. The Lily

**Disclaymer:** Primero que nada como ya saben los personajes le son de S. Meyer, y la historia de Oriana de la Rose, yo solo me adjudico la traducción y un especial agradecimiento a **Bloodymaggie81 **por betear el capítulo y tener tanta paciencia.

**Summary:**Edward Cullen tiene dos trabajos: Modelo de ropa interior y Juguete Sexual. Alice lo contrata para que sea el stripper en la fiesta del cumpleaños número 20 de Bella y la atracción con él es instantánea. Ella descubre que él es su nuevo juguete. Ahora Edward tiene una nueva ama que complacer…

**Sex Toy**

_By Oriana de la Rose_

_Traducción: beckyabc2_

_**EPOV**_

Bella y yo usamos todo el paquete de anillos franceses y después nos bañamos juntos para limpiarnos todo el sudor. Eso terminó con Bella de rodillas entre mis piernas, después que yo hiciera lo mismo con mi lengua en ella.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó tarde y tuvo que correr.

—No puedo llegar tarde de nuevo— dijo, tirando frenéticamente de sus jeans. Sonreí, mientras ella saltaba intentando ponerse los pantalones, su pequeño trasero dio un respingo cuando ella finalmente logro subirlos.

Yo simplemente estaba acostado en la cama, todavía desnudo, recostado mi cabeza sobre mi mano, sonriendo mientras la veía. Fruncí el entrecejo, decepcionado, cuando se puso el sujetador, ocultando esos hermosos senos de mí. Se puso una blusa, tomo su bolso y salió corriendo de la habitación.

—Creo que estás olvidando algo— dije en voz alta para que pudiera escucharme.

Ella corrió de vuelta al cuarto — ¿Qué se me olvida?

Bella me miró, buscando mi mirada se sonrojo cuando vio que la observaba de arriba abajo.

—Se te ha olvidado darme un beso de despedida— le dije, señalándola con mi dedo. Se ruborizó un poco más, pero se acercó, le ofrecí mi mano y ella la tomó con cuidado.

Tiré de ella sobre la cama, le besé la muñeca y subí poco a poco mis labios por su brazo. Se acostó en la cama, su cabello cayó sobre la almohada como una cascada de chocolate, me puse sobre ella, abrió los ojos sorprendida y su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar rápidamente.

Me incliné para besar suavemente sus labios, moviendo mis labios lentamente contra los suyos. Me sorprendí cuando sentí su lengua delinear mi labio, nuestras bocas se abrieron y acaricié su lengua con la mía, puso su mano sobre mis mejillas mientras el beso subía de intensidad.

Nos separamos sólo el tiempo suficiente para tomar aliento, sus pelos jalaban mi cabello con fuerza, manteniendo mi cara cerca de la suya, al igual que dos caminantes sedientos, nos besábamos como si pudiéramos obtener agua el uno del otro, la sangre corría frenéticamente por mis venas.

Cuando finalmente nos separamos, estábamos jadeando, recorrí con mis labios su cuello.

—Llegaré tarde— suspiró.

Suspiré fuertemente y me detuve –Supongo que tengo que dejarte ir –le dije, apartándome de ella, se quedó ahí por un rato, mientras subía y bajaba su pecho. –Pensé que ibas a llegar tarde –le recordé.

—Cierto –se paró rápidamente de la cama. –Llegaré alrededor de las dos y media.

Asentí con la cabeza

–Sí, señora –dije alegremente.

Ella se rió y tomó su bolso del piso poniéndolo sobre su hombro.

—Adiós, Edward— dijo caminando por la habitación con una sonrisa nostálgica en sus carnosos labios.

Iba a llegar tarde de nuevo.

Salí de la cama vistiendo mis bóxer, jeans y la camisa blanca que reservo para ir a las sesiones de fotos. No sabía si Emmett vendría hoy, esperaba que sí porque no quería ver a Lillian solo.

Esperando para que dieran las once en punto, paseaba por el departamento de Bella, estaba ansioso –La última vez que había estado con Lillian, ella casi me sacó los ojos por haber dañado una de sus obras accidentalmente. Recuerdo que Emmett me dijo que podría obtener dos páginas si lo hacía bien en la sesión de hoy. Eso ayudaría mucho a mi carrera como modelo y tal vez podría dejar mi trabajo como acompañante masculino.

Incapaz de soportar más el silencio, salí del departamento a caminar.

Sabía que me iba a tomar mucho tiempo si quería llegar hasta su casa caminando, pero no tenía que estar ahí ahora, así que tenía tiempo. Además necesitaba el ejercicio para relajarme –todavía estaba nervioso, en el camino no pude dejar de recordar cómo había comenzado el negocio en el que ahora estaba metido.

Después que Emmett me metiese en el mundo del modelaje, sentía que no estaba ganando el dinero suficiente. Después de vivir en las calles sin tener que comer, era como si no pudiera tener el dinero suficiente para satisfacerme. Quería más así nunca más tendría hambre ni frío. Con el dinero puedes comprarte cosas y seguridad. No me importaba lo que los otros decían el dinero traía la felicidad. Entonces comencé hacer algunas cosas, Emmett no sabía de mi nueva carrera hasta que un día una mujer y su esposa fue a decir porquerías de mí, sólo porque le había roto la uña. Emmett estaba furioso porque había entrado al mundo poco glamuroso de la prostitución pero no iba a renunciar al nuevo dinero que estaba ganando. A regañadientes accedió a ser mi manager, sólo para que no cayera en una situación tan dolorosa como antes.

Mientras caminaba por L.A, miraba frecuentemente mi reloj para asegurarme que todavía tenía tiempo. Para mi sorpresa llegue a tiempo a su casa, una mansión en realidad. Me aseguré de ir por la puerta trasera –no iba a cometer el error nuevamente.

Lillian vivía en una mansión de tres pisos, del estilo Victoriano, estaba a las afueras de LA, donde las casas se pierden entre los árboles. Ella enviudó, lo que significa que envenenó a su rico esposo, pero la policía no pudo probar nada.

Además del veneno de rata que se encontró en su sistema, no había evidencias contra ella. Eso había ocurrido hacia ocho años. Ahora ella estaba usando la póliza de seguro.

Eché un vistazo al interior de su casa. Todo se veía como una foto de película; parecía antigüedades.

Nadie entraba a su casa al menos que fuera para una sesión, eso era todo. No tenía amantes y se decía que a pesar que ella estuvo casada, aún era virgen. Esa era una las cosas que no me preocupaba. Estaba de mal humor sin las hormonas.

Era la tercera vez que venía a una sesión con Lillian. Era muy selectiva en quién modelaba sus diseños, por lo que era un honor que te eligiera.

Entrando al cuarto reservado para los modelos, vi que sólo había alrededor de siete modelos, menos de los que pensé que serían. Caminé por la línea de las sillas buscando la mía, hasta que la encontré.

_Cullen, 24._

Busqué a través de los ganchos que era lo que tendría el número 24. No me sorprendió que fuera pequeño. Era azul, un tipo tanga de hombre con dos tirantes muy confundido cómo las cosas azules se suponía que se ataban; por lo menos eran de tres pies de largo. Finalmente, decidí ponerlo en mi cintura y atarlo adelante.

Juré por lo bajo. Las cosas que a esta mujer se le ocurrían.

Bueno, tenía una cosa por la que estar agradecido: Por lo menos mi miembro no estaba al aire libre.

—Cullen, a maquillaje y peluquería— exigió un hombre, asomando la cabeza en el vestidor. A Victoria no le gustaba que sus modelos llevarán maquillaje –Sin embargo Lillian lo exigía, nadie salía en una sesión de fotos, sin maquillaje. Nadie.

Bajé rápidamente por el pasillo y en la última puerta a la izquierda.

—Lillian está enojada— dijo uno de los maquillistas sentándome en una silla.—Uno de los modelos no se presentó. Fue enviado al hospital por un accidente de coche y ahora Lillian está lista para matarlo. Yo tendría cuidado si fuera tú. –Ella no me retocó demasiado mi cara y me mandó enseguida con el peluquero.

Finalmente, tuve oportunidad de entrar a la sesión. Esperé hasta que terminaron de fotografiar al otro modelo para ponerme en el camino.

—Siguiente –dijo el fotógrafo como si odiará su trabajo.

Caminé rápidamente, el fotógrafo se volvió hacía mí y pude ver a Lillian detrás de él.

Ella era la definición de una atractiva rubia. Tenía cabello rubio, con ojos azules y cuerpo tonificado. No mediría más de cinco pies, pero tenía toda la actitud necesaria para compensar su altura. Sus pechos eran grandes y llevaba un corto vestido que mostraban sus piernas bronceadas. Aunque era baja de estatura, muchos hombres darían su brazo derecho por tenerla.

Cuando me miró, vi un rápido reflejo de ira. Esa nunca es una buena forma de comenzar una sesión.

— ¡Maldita sea!— gritó furiosa, caminando hacia mí.— ¿No pudiste ni siquiera ponerte la ropa correctamente?

Deshizo como me lo había puesto en la cintura y los puso sobre mis hombros, como una especie de tirantes, amarrándolos en la espalda. Sus movimientos eran rudos y toscos; me estremecí cuando sus uñas rasparon mi piel.

— ¿Dónde están las dos chicas? –Dijo con impaciencia – ¡Traedlas aquí, ahora!

Dos chicas llegaron corriendo, con los ojos abiertos y viendo como si acabaran de salir de un escenario porno. Una de ellas llevaba una especie de corsé que tenía dos agujeros en los pezones, dejándolos al descubierto. La otra llevaba un sujetador y tanga tan transparente que podía ver todo. Ambas tenían el color de cabello ébano.

Más tarde sabría que la chica de la ropa transparente era Allison; la otra del corsé, Amanda.

—Bueno ustedes tres van actuar como un trío, asegúrense de mostrar el diseño, sin dejar de verse eróticos –dijo Lillian. –Ahora muévanse que no tenemos todo el día.

Las chicas y yo subimos rápidamente al set. Normalmente las sesiones de este tipo no me molestaban, pero no podía dejar de sentir que estaba traicionando a Bella. Era difícil meterse en el personaje. Generalmente era fácil. Pero hoy no me podía concentrar.

En una toma, me acosté de espaldas, con mi cabeza en el regazo de Allison; mientras que Amanda se sentaba en mi cintura, arqueando su espalda.

Me dije a mí mismo que era estúpido por sentir que estaba engañando a Bella. No estaba haciendo nada con estas chicas, e incluso si lo estuviera haciendo, no importaba. Bella era mi cliente, no mi novia.

Pero el sentimiento de culpa persistía.

Me preguntaba qué pensaría Bella de lo que estaba haciendo. Saqué ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. Ella se horrorizaría y disgustaría –la forma que estaba modelando no era mejor que hacer porno.

En otra toma, le mordí un pezón a Amanda tirándolo con los dientes, mientras que Allison estaba sentada en mi espalda acariciándome.

Lillian sólo nos permitió quince tomas, por lo que teníamos que hacer perfectas cada una. Me preguntaba si ella les habrá prometido dos páginas también a ellas.

La marca de Lillian era conocida simplemente como _The Lily_.

Algunas veces, sus fotos se publicaban en revistas porno, porque eran muy atrevidas. Era una marca poco conocida, pero el dinero que recaudó con las ventas se vio recompensado la falta de fama. Las piezas se vendían en cualquier lugar por mil quinientos a tres mil dólares cada una. No entendía como la gente pagaba tanto por ropa interior; con eso era suficiente para el pago inicial de una casa.

— Es suficiente –dijo Lillian cuando la última de las quince tomas terminaba. Sus ojos ya no se veían enojados, ahora brillaban peligrosamente mientras me veía. En ese momento dudé de los rumores de que aún era virgen. Se veía tan inocente como una pantera gruñendo.

–Edward, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento; los demás puede irse –les dijo mirándoles fijamente.

Reticentemente, me acerqué a ella cuando Allison, Amanda y el fotógrafo abandonaron el salón.

Lillian me observó de arriba abajo. Me quedé quieto, de forma que ella pudiera verme cuanto quisiera. Después de todo, era quien me pagaba; haría lo que ella quisiera, dentro de lo razonable.

—Me gustaría hablar de tu carrera de modelo, contigo— dijo sentándose en la silla del camarógrafo, haciendo que su vestido subiera hasta su cintura.

La visión de su perfecto cuerpo bronceado, no me afectó. El único cuerpo que quería tener era una piel blanca con tonalidades rosas y pequeño senos. La única persona de la que quería estar cerca, tenía un cabello castaño y ojos chocolates.

Esa revelación me paralizó. Demostraba que ya estaba en mi cabeza.

Saqué ese pensamiento hasta más tarde que pudiera lidiar con él. En este momento, Lillian quería hablar conmigo.

— ¿Sí, Lillian? –dije educadamente incitándola a continuar a pesar de que no quería escuchar ni una sola palabra de lo que dijera.

—Puedes llamarme Lily –dijo con una falsa sonrisa que me dio ganas de temblar. No estaba acostumbrado a verla sonreír; era como ver a un feroz león comer una ensalada, no era natural — ¿Has considerado hacer de modelo para una sola compañía?

—No, no lo he hecho –hice una pausa antes agregar: –Lily.

Echó su rubio cabello hacía tras del hombro y sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente — ¿Qué dirías de un contrato entre tú y yo? Podrías modelar sólo para mi marca trescientos sesenta y cinco días y,a su vez, podrías ganar tres veces más de lo que estas obteniendo ahora.

Me congelé. Algo me decía que tenía un motivo secreto.

¿Por qué estaba ofreciéndome esto? Claro que parecía un buen trato pero tenía que haber algo especial para que me estuviera proponiéndome esto.

Continuó sonriéndome; eso era tenebroso.

— ¿Te importaría si lo reconsidero durante unos días? –pregunté cuidadosamente, esperando que no se alterara.

—Por supuesto, Edward. Toma el tiempo que necesites, pero no demasiado –añadió tranquilamente, tocando mi brazo. Sentí una descarga, pero no en el buen sentido. –Tú eres un modelo con muchas cualidades. Odiaría ver tu talento desperdiciado. Cada toma que hiciste hoy fue excepcional, y será difícil escoger una para poner en las dos páginas como te prometí.

—Allison y Amanda son talentosas también.

Ella asintió tolerantemente.

—Sí lo son. Pero tú tienes un talento especial. Tú naciste para ser modelo, Edward Cullen –puso su mano sobre mi mejilla suavemente, tocando con sus uñas mi piel. Su mano era suave y caliente, pero sentí un escalofrío. En ese momento recordé que ella enveneno a su marido no hace mucho tiempo.

—Gracias Lillian –le dije alejándome. –Eres muy amable.

Ella sonrío y movió la cabeza

–Espero que pronto me hagas saber tu decisión.

—Lo haré. –salí rápidamente del cuarto.

Tal vez la razón por la que me ofreció eso es porque le gustóla forma que modelé hoy y quería eso para su marca y nada más. Pero no podía aceptar nada sin decirle primero a Emmett; él era más experto que yo en las finanzas y derechos.

Me cambié de ropa y la puse en su lugar.

En el taxi de regreso a casa, llamé a Emmett para contarle acerca del trato que me propuso Lillian. Él se mostró cauteloso y quedó en devolverme la llamada.

Hasta el día de hoy, nunca había estado trabajando bajo contrato; sólo cuando algún diseñador me solicitaba. Aquella sería mi primera vez.

_**BPOV**_

—Entonces –Alice comenzó cuando estábamos en el descanso —, ¿qué harás con Edward esta noche?

Paré de comer.

–No lo sé.

Rose suspiró

— ¿Qué hicisteis anoche?

Me sonrojé.

— ¡Oh Dios mío, dímelo ahora! –gritó Rose, quitándome el sándwich de mis manos. –Antes de que lancé esto a la basura.

—No es justo, Rose –me quejé mientras mi estómago gruñía. –De acuerdo. Él uso un vibrador en mí mientras veíamos _El rey león_… y luego me enseñó que era y cómo usar los anillos franceses. –Estaba más sonrojada que una señal de _stop_ cuando terminé de hablar.

— ¡Oh! –exclamó Rose.

— ¡Dios! –chilló Alice.

Si no hubiera estado tan sonrojada, me hubiera reído. Parecía una escena de una película cómica.

—Demonios –Alice tomo una respiración. –Tengo que contratar un prostituto para mí; quizá Jasper sabe algunas cosas…

— ¿En serio?... ya sabes –dije tímidamente.

—Edward uso contigo un anillo francés ¿y aún no puedes decir la palabra sexo? –preguntó Rose sonriendo. –Fue una buena decisión contratarlo para ti.

—Jasper y yo no hemos llegado a ese paso aún –contestó Alice.

No me gustaba que se refirieran a él como un objeto, me hacía sentir incomoda. Edward era una persona que respiraba, vivía, era bondadoso y merecía ser tratado como tal.

Sabía que ellas mejor que nadie lo sabían –después de todo ellas lo _compraron_ para mí— pero aún así no me gustaba.

–No habléis de él de esa forma –dije finalmente. –Edward es realmente agradable, una buena persona; no sólo un acompañante.

Ellas inmediatamente se pusieron serias.

Alice me miró

— ¿Te gusta él, Bella?... Quiero decir, ¿realmente te gusta?

Lo pensé por un minuto. Estaba casi segura que lo amaba, pero nunca antes había estado enamorada a pesar de que había tenido algunos novios antes. No sabía cómo se sentía eso.

Pensé en como en mi estómago se hacía una explosión de mariposas cada vez que me veía, y como amaba los pequeños hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cada que sonreía.

–Sí –contesté. –Realmente me gusta él.

— ¿Lo amas?

Hice una pausa.

–Creo que sí.

Soltó el aliento pesadamente.

— ¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres? Estar enamorada de una persona con ese trabajo no será fácil. Aunque tendrás una vida amorosa muy excitante. – Soltó una risita al final, pero se puso seria nuevamente. –Sólo me preocupo por ti, Bella.

—Lo sé –mi voz salió triste y sin esperanzas.

Después de clase, me dirigí en mi viejo coche a mi departamento, preguntándome qué estaría haciendo Edward cuando llegase. Estaba ansiosa por volverlo a ver; estar lejos se sentía como tener un alfiler entrando en tu piel lentamente. Dolía. No quería pensar que grado de enamoramiento tenía.

Si dolía estar alejada de Edward por tan poco tiempo, eso significaba que estaba completamente enamorada de él.

Corrí hasta el apartamento; abría la puerta.

Estaba sentado en el sillón con el control remoto en sus manos, cambiando de canal. Mis labios automáticamente se estiraron en una sonrisa; la sonrisa que me dedicó fue tan brillante.

—Bienvenida a casa, Bella –dijo con gusto, intentando pararse del sillón.

No pude detenerme y me lancé hacía el pegando mis labios con los suyos. Sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura sosteniéndome cerca de su cuerpo. El calor de sus brazos fue suficiente para calmar mi ansiedad.

–Te extrañé.

Cuando salieron las palabras de mi boca me quedé congelada. No tenía idea si a Edward le gustaba yo; pensaba que sí, pero no podría estar segura.

Pero él se rió y me relajé.

–También te extrañé –dijo, sin embargo sentí algo en su voz ¿renuencia? ¿Estaba solo diciéndolo para tratar de complacerme? Esperaba que no.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? –le pregunté en voz baja, alejándome un poco para poder verlo.

—Tuve una sesión hoy –admitió.

—Espero que todo haya ido bien.

—Sí, todo fue muy bien.

No entendía su tono. Si todo iba bien, ¿por qué el sonaba tan… ansioso y un poco deprimido? Tomé una profunda respiración.

—Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿verdad Edward?

Sus ojos verdes me observaron durante un largo rato. No podía evitar preguntarme si él estaba decidiendo si decirme o no.

Supuseque decidió confiar en mí, porque tomó aire antes de comenzar:

–Recibí una buena oferta para modelar para una marca. Ella me dijo que podía triplicar mi paga si accedía a modelar exclusivamente para su marca durante un año.

—Eso es genial, Edward –dije entusiasmada, pero sus labios aún estaban estáticos. Por la forma en la que estaba actuando no parecía algo grandioso.— ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

_**EPOV**_

¿Cómo se supone que iba a decirle que no quería el trabajo?

No iba a decirle que no sabía lo que Lillian haría conmigo una vez que estuviera bajo su poder legal.

Hasta ahora no había mostrado ninguna señal de querer hacerme su amante; eso no significaba que pudiera cambiar, y sabía que estaba en el negocio de la pornografía tambié eso algunas de las fotos de las sesiones iban a revistas porno.

Esa no era una vida que quisiera comenzar. Si aceptaba el contrato, Lillian fácilmente podría presionarme para que lo hiciera y no era tan fácil decirle que no. No a menos que quisiera mi carrera arruinada.

—Es sólo que la persona que me ofreció este trabajo no es muy agradable –dije finalmente. Eso era una subestimación Lillian era como la bruja malvada del este.

Bella asintió con la cabeza como si comprendiera perfectamente; sonreí débilmente.

Ella estaba tan dispuesta para ayudarme. Pasémi mano por su espalda y jugué con su cabello.

— ¿Qué tal si pasamos la noche en casa? –Sugerí besándole la frente. –Tenemos mañana para hacer todo lo que quieras. ¿Te gustaría ver otra película?

Sonrío.

–Mientras no sea el Rey León.

Me reí y la apreté contra mi cuerpo.

Pasamos la noche viendo películas en el sillón de Bella. La tuve entre mis brazos, bajando y subiendo mis dedos en la piel desnuda de sus brazos; no estaba concentrado en la película. Estaba tratando de pensar cómo decirle a Lillian mi decisión de declinar su oferta.

Emmett me devolvió la llamada justo antes de que Bella llegará a casa.

Me informó acerca de los negocios de Lillian en la pornografía y que éste podía ser uno de los motivos. También me dijo que aunque ella no tuviera esas intenciones, no era una persona con la cual tenía que tener deudas o tratos.

Después de un rato, me olvidé de Lillian y me concentré en la risa de Bella cada que veíamos una película de _Disney_. Vimos _Aladdin, La Bella y La Bestia_, _Bichos_, entre otras. Me sentía como si fuéramos una pareja normal viendo películas. Descubrí que Bella lloraba al final de _La Bella y La Bestia._Se me hacía irónico el parecido entre los nombres de _Bella_ y _Belle_; tal vez era una coincidencia. ¿Eso significaba que yo era la bestia?

Alrededor de la una de la mañana, se quedó dormida en mis brazos. Era un ángel, perfecta y carente de defectos.

No quería despertarla, pero sabía que se despertaría con dolor de cuello si no cambiaba de posición.

La cargué llevándola a su cuarto.

Pensé cuanto había cambiado mi vida desde que la conocí. La luz que ahora estaba presente en mi vida era gracias a ella. Bella era muy inocente y brillante; no podía creer que la merecía, pero lo hacía, y quería aferrarme a ella mientras podía.

Como una sanguijuela quería aferrarme a ella todo el tiempo que pudiera, para aprovechar el máximo aquella experiencia.

Porque una vez que terminarán los veintidós días no tendría ninguna razón para estar con ella nunca más. La devastadora verdad se apoderó de mí mientras veía a mi ángel dormir.


End file.
